Fridays at Noon
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Das Leben von Edward Masen überschneidet sich mit dem von Bella Swan, da er jeden Freitag in dem Restaurant, in dem sie arbeitet, zu Mittag isst. Er sieht gut aus, ist arrogant und daran gewöhnt, die Liebe zu ignorieren. - Offizielle Übersetzung
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer. Die Story selbst wird mit der freundlichen Genehmigung der Autorin **troublefollows1017** aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Das Original befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction net / s/6453369/1/

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt's, und natürlich würde ich mich über eure Rückmeldungen sehr freuen.

Los geht's!

* * *

><p><strong>Fridays at Noon<br>**

**Kapitel 1**

**Freitag, 18. Juni, mittags**

* * *

><p>Ich war gerade fertig geworden, die Salzstreuer nachzufüllen und stellte nun frische Blumen in die Vasen, die auf den Tischen des Speisesaals standen. Ich half, das Obst für die Bar zu schneiden, nahm Bestellungen von zwei Tischen auf und wollte nun zwei Minuten im Hinterzimmer verbringen, und zwar ohne meine verdammten Stöckelschuhe an, während ich auf das Essen für meine zwei Tische wartete. Ich trug nie Stöckelschuhe, aber sie gehörten hier zur Uniform. Wie ich mir bislang noch nicht die Knöchel gebrochen hatte, war mir ein Rätsel.<p>

„Bella! Da bist du ja!", fauchte Rosalie, die gerade durch die Tür kam und mich sah. „Jessica kann heute nicht kommen, und ich brauche jemanden, der sich um den privaten Speisesaal kümmert."

„Und du willst, dass ich das mache?", sagte ich. Ich klang ein bisschen zu geschockt, als dass es ihr nicht aufgefallen wäre.

Sie verengte ihre haselnussbraunen Augen. Rosalie brauchte nichts zu sagen, sie erweckte mit einem bloßen Blick die tiefsten Ängste in mir.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, mich etwas zuversichtlicher zu geben. „Ich meine, klar. Was auch immer nötig ist, Rosalie."

Als Kellnerin zu arbeiten war nicht gerade mein Traumberuf. Es war eher so, dass ich diesen Job brauchte, um genügend Geld zu verdienen, damit ich mir eine Wohnung und ab und an auch etwas zu essen leisten konnte. Ich war Englischlehrerin von Beruf, aber aufgrund von Budgeteinsparungen und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich noch nicht lange arbeitete, wurde ich am Ende des Schuljahres gekündigt. Die gesamte wirtschaftliche Flaute machte es schwer, einen neuen Job zu finden. Zu meinem Glück hat mein Mitbewohner Jasper seine Schwester Rosalie überzeugen können, mir einen Job in dem Restaurant im Zentrum Seattles zugeben, wo sie die Restaurantleiterin war.

Ich hatte noch nie zuvor in einem Restaurant gearbeitet, aber ich hatte früher meinem Dad immer ein leckeres Abendessen gekocht, als ich noch in der High School gewesen war. Ich schloss daraus, dass es schon nicht so schwer sein konnte, die Bestellungen aufzunehmen und das Essen zu bringen. Ich musste nichts kochen, nur die Speisen servieren. Leider war das Essen hier im Eclipse ein bisschen komplizierter gestaltet. Meine wochenlange Erstausbildung hatte mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich musste die Speisekarte auswendig können und brauchte ein allgemeines Wissen über die Weine des Hauses. Ich musste wissen, welcher Wein zu welchem Menü passte und musste beschreiben können, woraus jede Speise bestand und wie sie zubereitet wurde. Das war total verwirrend. Dann gab es da noch die Regeln des Servierens. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es eine Rolle spielte, von welcher Seite aus man jemandem etwas servierte oder wie man jemanden den Wein kosten ließ, bevor derjenige ein ganzes Glas eingeschenkt bekam. Das war komplett außerhalb meiner Liga, aber ich war entschlossen, dies alles schnell zu lernen. Das war die Überfliegerin in mir. Es gefiel mir nämlich nicht, irgendwo zu versagen.

Das Eclipse war außerdem ein Restaurant, in dem ich selbst aus zwei Gründen nie etwas gegessen hätte. Erstens konnte ich mir mit meinem Budget nicht einmal ein à la Carte Dessert leisten. Und zweitens wurden hier Speisen serviert, von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört hatte, wie zum Beispiel Foie Gras und Ricotta und Mais-Agnolotti in Sommertrüffel-Consommé. Ich stand mehr auf Veggie-Burger mit Pommes. In letzter Zeit hielt mich eigentlich nur die Makkaroni-mit-Käse-Eigenmarke aus dem Supermarkt am Leben. Die Leute, die ins Eclipse kamen, waren wohlhabend, sehr wohlhabend. Die ganzen Berühmtheiten Seattles kamen ständig zu uns. Manchmal war das ein toller Sportler oder ein angeberischer Politiker. Mächtige Geschäftsmänner strömten täglich in ihren schicken Anzügen ins Restaurant.

„Mr. Masen reserviert jeden Freitag Mittag den Speisesaal im Obergeschoß", erklärte Rosalie, während sie mich die Stufen hoch führte, die in diesen privaten Speisesaal führten. „Jessica ist die Serviererin seiner Wahl, aber offenbar dachte sie, ich wüsste nicht, dass sie dieses Wochenende mit ihrem Freund wegfahren wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubt sie, ich hätte meine Augen und Ohren nicht überall an diesem Ort! Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubt sie, dass sie mich in letzter Minute hinters Licht führen könnte! Tja, ihr kleiner, gelogener Anruf, dass sie krank wäre, kostete ihr gerade diesen Job. Ich hoffe, du musst nicht daran erinnert werden, dass ich alles weiß, dass in diesem Lokal passiert, und jeder, der das nicht versteht, wird es teuer bezahlen. Muss ich dich daran erinnern, Bella?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nachricht laut und deutlich empfangen – leg dich nicht mit Rosalie Hale an. Rosalie war so anders als ihr Bruder. Rosalie war von der Persönlichkeit her ein überspannter Typ. Nur jemand mit solch einer Attitüde konnte ein Restaurant führen, nahm ich an. Jasper andererseits war einer der angenehmsten Menschen, die ich je getroffen hatte. Wir lernten uns im College kennen und waren schon seit einigen Jahren befreundet. Außer dass er mir mit dem Job geholfen hatte, nahm er mich bei sich auf, als ich mir keine eigene Wohnung mehr leisten konnte. Jasper rettete mich vor der Schande, wieder zurück in meine Heimatstadt zu meinem Dad ziehen zu müssen. Dafür war ich im auf ewig dankbar. Er und ich waren dicke Freunde – rein platonisch natürlich. Er hatte eine Freundin namens Maria, die ihn meiner Meinung nach wie Dreck behandelte, aber wer war ich schon, um das beurteilen zu können.

Ich begann, die Treppe zum privaten Speisesaal zu erklimmen, und strauchelte auf der ersten Stufe, wodurch ich schmerzvoll auf meinem linken Knie landete.

„Bella", fauchte Rosalie, als wäre mein Name ein Schimpfwort. „Versuch dich oder besser gesagt _mich _nicht lächerlich zu machen. Mr. Masen macht hier immer große Geschäfte. Heute ist er mit seinem Assistenten da. Es sollte kein Problem für dich sein, mit einem Tisch mit zwei Personen klarzukommen. Ich hätte Emmett hoch geschickt, aber Mr. Masen bevorzugt es, von einer Dame bedient zu werden, und du bist heute leider die einzige Kellnerin hier. Also verpatz' das hier nicht."

_Verpatz' das hier nicht. _Das war mein neues Mantra.

Die Kellner hier im Eclipse waren großteils männlich, was mich anfangs überrascht hat. Dann rechnete ich das Trinkgeld meines ersten Tages hoch. Die Kundschaft gab außergewöhnlich hohe Trinkgelder. Die Männer konnten prima ihre Familien unterstützen, wenn sie hier im Eclipse als Kellner arbeiteten. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wohin ich durch Jasper hineingeraten war, als er anbot, mir zu helfen. Dies war nicht das Forks Diner. Zur Hölle, dies war nicht einmal der Rote Hummer, und ich dachte immer, dass dieses Lokal schon extravagant wäre.

Ich erklomm die Stufen und passte auf, sorgfältig einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, damit ich nicht wieder hinfiel. Ich öffnete die Tür und fand zwei Männer vor, die an einem langen, rechteckigen Tisch saßen. Sie trugen beide sehr teuer aussehende Anzüge, und der eine war merklich älter als der andere. Der ältere Mann hatte kurzes, schütteres graues Haar und einen kurz geschnittenen Bart. Er war ein gutaussehender, älterer Gentleman, aber es war der jüngere Mann, der mir den Atem raubte.

Die Haare des Mannes waren ein wildes, bronzefarbenes Chaos. Rötlich-braune Strähnen standen in alle Richtungen ab, aber irgendwie sah es dennoch aus, als ob es Absicht gewesen wäre. Er konnte noch keine dreißig sein, wahrscheinlich war er nicht viel älter als ich. Seine Augen waren so grün, dass sie einem auf alle Fälle auffielen, auch wenn ich noch am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand. Und dann hatte er noch dieses Sexgott-Kinn. Oh Mann, der Kerl hatte eine tolle Kinnpartie, die ich gern berührt hätte – am liebsten mit meiner Zunge.

Die zwei Männer waren in eine ernste Unterhaltung vertieft und schenkten mir keine Aufmerksamkeit. Also blieb ich geduldig stehen und wartete, bis sie mich bemerkten, damit ich sie begrüßen und ihnen die Spezialitäten des heutigen Tages erklären konnte.

„Ich schwöre dir, Alec, wenn ich heute jedes Mal einen fünf Cent Nickel bekommen hätte, wenn jemand sich für irgendetwas entschuldigte ...", zeterte der jüngere Mann. Ich musste sofort daran denken, dass er besser ein wenig darauf aufpassen sollte, wie er mit seinem Chef sprach.

„Ich weiß, Edward. Ich weiß."

„Das ist lächerlich", schnaubte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Chaoshaar auf seinem Kopf. Er drehte sich um, um mich zu erblicken. „Was?"

_Oh Scheiße. _Er sprach mit mir.

„Wo ist Jessica? Wir sind schon seit fünf Minuten da, und noch keine Jessica."

Ich trat etwas näher und versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl ich so nervös war, dass ich langsam spürte, wie mir der Schweiß auf der Stirn ausbrach.

„Verzeihung, Jessica ist heute nicht da. Mein Name ist Isabella, ich bin heute Mittag Ihre Bedienung." Ich hasste es, meinen vollen Namen zu benutzen, aber Rosalie meinte, dass Isabella sich formeller anhörte und ich daher den Kunden auch diesen Namen nennen sollte.

„Siehst du!" Der junge Mann warf seine Faust auf den Tisch, sodass das Silberbesteck und die Gläser klapperten. „Was hab ich dir gesagt? _Verzeihung. _Heute habe ich noch nichts anderes gehört!", rief er.

Er Kerl war vielleicht heiß, aber ein heißes Gemüt passte wohl eher zu ihm.

„Entspann dich, es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass Jessica nicht da ist. Richtig, Isabella?" Der Mann, von dem ich annahm, dass er Mr. Masen wäre, sah mich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an.

„Stimmt, Sir", antwortete ich nervös und versuchte, mich auf den höflicheren Mr. Masen zu konzentrieren. Sein Assistent musste erst noch lernen, wie man Leute behandelte, die einem das Essen brachten. Ich reichte ihnen die Speisekarte und begann, ihnen die Tagesspezialitäten zu erklären. „Heute haben wir zwei Spezialitäten ..."

„Ich brauche die Spezialitäten nicht zu hören", sagte der schnippische Assistent und öffnete nicht einmal seine Speisekarte. „Wir hätten gerne eine Flasche Ihres Romanée-Conti, vorzugsweise aus dem Jahr 2000, aber 2004 ginge auch. Ich nehme den Zuchtsalat als Vorspeise und dann das Lamm."

Ich zwinkerte ein paar Mal und war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Ich hatte noch nicht die komplette lange Weinliste im Kopf, aber ich wusste, dass dies einer der teuersten Weine war, die wir hatten. Solche Weinflaschen kosteten nicht bloß ein paar hundert Dollar, nein, sie kosteten ein paar tausend Dollar. Ich sah zu seinem Chef und suchte nach einem Anzeichen, ob er vielleicht nicht solche teuren Weine bestellen dürfte, aber Mr. Masen war ganz in seine Speisekarte vertieft.

„Ich beginne mit der Tagessuppe und dann die kurzen Rinderrippen." Er lächelte warm und reichte mir die Karte zurück. Ich nahm die andere, unbenutzte Speisekarte hoch, die neben dem Assistenten mit dem heißen Gemüt lag, denn offenbar war es ihm zu viel Arbeit, sie mir selbst zurückzugeben.

„Sind Sie mit dem Romanée-Conti einverstanden?", fragte ich und wollte sicher gehen, dass ich seinen Assistenten richtig verstanden hatte.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte Edward, der Assistent, durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Seine grünen Augen strahlten mit einer Bissigkeit, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Verzeihung, i-i-ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass das okay ist", stotterte ich.

Er warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Hast du das gehört, Alec? Jetzt wäre ich schon zehn Cent reicher!"

„Edward, entspann dich", sagte Mr. Masen besorgt. „Du bekommst sonst noch einen Herzinfarkt, bevor du dreißig bist."

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben Ihnen in Ihrer Ausbildung beigebracht, dass sie ohne zu fragen alles tun sollen, was der Kunde von Ihnen verlangt", spuckte Edward, der Assistent, herablassend aus.

Ein Teil von mir wollte ihm gratulieren, da er offenbar als Klassenbester seine Arschloch-Uni verlassen hatte, aber ich riss mich zusammen und blieb ruhig.

Der einzige Gentelman am Tisch drehte sich mit einem weiteren netten Lächeln zu mir. „Was auch immer Mr. Masen bestellt, ist für mich in Ordnung. Ich würde seinen Geschmack nie in Frage stellen, auch wenn ich nicht für ihn arbeiten würde."

Die Zeit blieb stehen. Mein Kinn war nach unten geklappt und ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wieso ich noch nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Mr. Assistent mit dem heißen Gemüt war eigentlich Mr. Masen Schrägstrich Chef mit dem heißen Gemüt, und der ältere, nettere Mr. Masen war eigentlich gar nicht Mr. Masen, sondern Mr. Alec, der Assistent ohne dem heißen Gemüt.

„Natürlich, entschuldigung", rief ich.

„Fünfzehn!", brüllte der echte Mr. Masen.

„Verzeihung", murmelte ich wieder, weil mein Gehirn und mein Mund nicht länger miteinander verbunden waren.

„Zwanzig! Schaffen wir einen Vierteldollar?", fragte er und starrte mich mit seinen harten, jadegrünen Augen böse an.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer, so schnell meine Beine mich tragen konnten. Ich lief die Stufen hinab und schaffte es auszurutschen, kurz bevor ich unten ankam. Mein Hintern prallte mit einem schmerzhaften Knall auf der vorletzten Stufe auf. Ich sprang hoch und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, während ich mich auf den Weg machte, um den Wein zu holen und die Bestellung in der Küche abzugeben.

Emmett bemerkte meinen Sturz und folgte mir.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht's gut. Mein Hintern wird mir morgen weh tun, und wahrscheinlich werde ich heute _keine _fünfzehn Prozent Trinkgeld bekommen, aber mir geht's gut."

„Wie läuft's da oben? Jessica sagt, Masen kann manchmal ein echtes Arschloch sein. Man möchte meinen, dass ein Kerl, der einige Milliarden Dollar verdient, sich ruhig auch Manieren kaufen könnte."

Meine Augen wurden groß. „Milliarden?"

Emmett lachte. „Bells, hast du wirklich keine Ahnung, wer der Kerl dort oben ist? Edward Masen, Geschäftsführer der Masen Corporation. Er ist Software-Entwickler und hat das momentan beliebteste IT-Security-Programm der Welt entwickelt. Er hatte schon vorher Geld, aber in den letzten paar Jahren hat er mehr verdient als alle anderen in seiner Familie zusammen. Ich habe gehört, er ist mittlerweile knappe achtundzwanzig Milliarden schwer. Er ist so um die achtundzwanzig Jahre alt mit achtundzwanzig Milliarden Dollar. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

_Achtundzwanzig. Milliarden. Dollar. _So viel Geld zu besitzen, machte doch irgendwie keinen Sinn.

„Großartig. Tja, das erklärt auch den Wein, den er gewählt hat. Das erklärt auch, warum er mich am liebsten tot umfallen gesehen hätte, als ich ihn mit seinem Assistenten verwechselt habe. Toll. Einfach toll." Ich war so ein Idiot. Ich stellte einen Multimillionär in Frage wegen einer Flasche Wein, die wahrscheinlich einen Bruchteil davon kostete, was er in einer Stunde verdiente.

Emmett lachte wieder. „Oh Mann. Vermassle das nicht mit ihm, Bella. Er reserviert diesen Speisesaal jeden Freitag Mittag. Rosalie wird dich köpfen, wenn er nicht mehr kommt, weil du ihn beleidigt hast."

„Verstanden", antwortete ich und suchte unseren Sommelier. Und plötzlich wünschte ich mir, Jessica und ihr Freund hätten noch einen Tag gewartet, um diesen dummen Trip nach San Francisco zu unternehmen.

Eric, unser außergewöhnlich guter Weinexperte, reichte mir die wahnsinnig teure Flasche Wein, und erinnerte mich zum millionsten Mal daran, dass ich sie ein wenig atmen lassen solle, bevor ich dem Kunden einschenkte. Ich trug die viertausendfünfhundert Dollar teure Weinflasche die Stufen hinauf, als wäre sie mein eigenes Kind. Irgendwoher wusste ich, dass wenn ich hinfiel und sie zerbrach, Rosalie mich ebenso zerbrechen und mich feuern und meinen nächsten Gehaltsscheck behalten und mich für die Differenz verklagen würde, und da bliebe immer noch eine Menge Geld übrig.

Erstaunlicherweise schaffte ich es bis nach oben, ohne hinzufallen oder etwas zu zerbrechen. Ich schenkte ihm den extrem teuren Wein in sein Glas und ließ ihm ein paar Minuten Zeit, damit er atmen konnte. Ich servierte ihnen unsere Vorspeisen und reichte ihm sein Glas, damit er den Wein kosten und befürworten konnte.

Edward Masen starrte ins Glas, bevor er den tiefroten Wein herumschwenkte. Er hob das Glas an seine Nase und roch, bevor er den Rand an seine Lippen setzte. Ich war fasziniert. Obwohl er ein Arschloch war, hatte er schöne Lippen. Er probierte den Wein, aber ich konnte sagen, dass er ihn noch nicht geschluckt hatte. Er ließ den Wein auf seiner Zunge. Ich sah schließlich, dass er ihn schluckte und er noch einmal probierte. Meine Augen konzentrierten sich auf seinen Mund. Ich wollte wegsehen, aber da war etwas an ihm, das es mir unmöglich machte. Seine Zunge kam hervor und strich über seine Unterlippe. Ich hegte eine starke Abneigung gegen ihn und seine achtundzwanzig-Millionen-Dollar-Einstellung, aber sein Mund war irgendwie perfekt. Er setzte das Glas ab und nickte dann befürwortend. Ich füllte sein Glas und dann das seines Assistenten.

Ich schaffte es, während des Essens keinen weiteren großen Fehltritt hinzulegen. Ich servierte ihnen das Hauptgericht, ohne dem nickelzählenden Mr. Masen einen neuen Grund zu geben, mich anzuschreien. Ich war zuversichtlich, dass ich mich im Vergleich zu vorhin verbessert hatte und am Ende vielleicht sogar ein nettes Trinkgeld bekommen würde. Momentan lagen zehn Prozent schon weit über fünfhundert Dollar. Fünfhundert Dollar für eine Stunde Arbeit, darüber würde ich mich nicht beschweren. Plötzlich war es nicht mehr so schlimm, dass Jessica ihren Urlaub schon früher angetreten war.

Alles lief gerade so gut, ich schätze, ich hätte damit rechnen sollen, dass etwas schief läuft. Es war einfach Pech gewesen. Als ich ihnen die Desserts brachte und ihre Wassergläser auffüllte, bellte Mr. Masen gerade Befehle in sein Blackberry. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein und stellte dann das Glas gefährlich nahe an die Tischkante.

Als ich gerade nach seinem Wasserglas griff, rief er laut: „Nein!"

Ich erschrak und war mir nicht sicher, ob das Nein mir oder der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung gegolten hatte. Ich riss meine Hand weg und dabei traf ich sein Weinglas. Es stürzte um und der sehr teure, sehr rote Wein lief auf seine äußerst hellgraue und höchstwahrscheinlich sehr teure Anzughose.

„Oh Gott! Es tut mir so Leid!" Ich griff nach einer Serviette und er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Verdammte Scheiße nochmal!", schrie er.

So viel dazu, dass alles gut lief.

„Es tut mir Leid. Sie haben mich erschreckt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Sie mit mir gesprochen haben. Es tut mir Leid."

„Ich muss auflegen, Peter. Das inkompetente Personal hier im Eclipse hat gerade meinen achttausend-Dollar-Caraceni-Anzug mit einem Glas Wein aus einer viertausendfünfhundert-Dollar-Flasche ruiniert. Sieh, dass du alles fertig hast, wenn ich zurück ins Büro komme."

Er setzte sein Handy ab und riss mir die Serviette aus der Hand.

„Es tut mir so Leid", sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Entweder würde er mich umbringen oder Rosalie, mein Tod war jedenfalls gewiss. „Ich kann Ihnen etwas Soda bringen."

„Nicht!", bellte er. „Bringen Sie mir nichts außer die Rechnung. Wir sind hier fertig!"

Ich nickte und rannte nach unten, um ihm seine Rechnung zu bringen. Ich kramte mein gesamtes Selbstvertrauen hervor, um nicht zu weinen. Er war so wütend. Wütende Menschen machten mich nervös. Ich mochte es nicht, das war mir unangenehm. In den meisten Situation wollte ich einfach nur nicht auffallen.

Mr. Masen saß auf einem anderen Stuhl, als ich zurückkam, und tupfte mit einer unserer weißen Stoffservietten auf dem Fleck auf seiner Hose herum. Es sah beinahe so aus, als würde er eine Wunde versorgen. Ich konnte kein Blut sehen, also war ich dankbar zu wissen, dass es nur Wein war.

„Ich bitte nochmals um Verzeihung. Natürlich werde ich die Reinigungskosten übernehmen", bot ich ihm aus Höflichkeit an. Es kam mir richtig vor, damit er sehen konnte, dass es mir wirklich Leid tat.

„Das will ich auch annehmen, dass Sie das zahlen!", fauchte er.

„Edward", versuchte sein Assistent ihn zu beruhigen.

Ich konnte spüren, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Es tut mir so Leid."

Er griff nach der Rechnungsmappe aus Leder und legte seine American Express Card aus Platin hinein. Als ich damit zurückkam, kritzelte er schnell seinen Namen auf die Quittung und ging. Er sah mich nicht einmal an. Er stand einfach auf und lief zur Tür hinaus.

„Danke für das wunderbare Mittagessen, Isabella", sagte Alec, der Assistent, mit einem netten Lächeln. Wie konnte so ein netter Mann bloß für so einen Idioten arbeiten?

Ich nahm die unterschriebene Kreditkartenquittung und bemerkte sofort, dass er mir überhaupt kein Trinkgeld gegeben hatte. Tja, fein. Ich war mir sicher, dass er das gleich mit der Rechnung der Anzugreinigung ausgleichen wollte. Natürlich hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie viel die Reinigung eines achttausend-Dollar-Anzugs kosten würde. Wer kaufte überhaupt einen Anzug, der so viel kostete? Nicht einmal mein Auto hatte so viel gekostet.

Millionäre. _Streicht das. _Multi-Millionäre. Solche Leute kauften einen Anzug um achttausend Dollar und gingen essen um fünftausend Dollar.

Für den Rest meiner Schicht versuchte ich, Edward Masen mit seinem schrecklichen Temperament und seinem perfekten Mund und seiner sexy Kinnpartie und seinen bösen Blicken und seinem Wunsch, von jedem Menschen bei einer Entschuldigung einen Nickel zu kassieren, aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Es gelang mir ganz gut, bis ich etwa zwei Stunden später zum Empfangstresen gerufen wurde.

„Isabella?", fragte ein Mann, den ich nicht kannte.

„Ja", antwortete ich vorsichtig.

„Mr. Masen hat mich gebeten, Ihnen das hier zu bringen", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das dem von Alec, dem Assistenten, ähnelte, als er gegangen war. Sie sahen beide so aus, als hätten sie Mitleid mit mir. Ich sollte aber eher mit ihnen Mitleid haben. Sie mussten jeden Tag für Mr. Masen arbeiten. Ich musste es nur eine Stunde lang machen, und sogar das war schon mehr als genug. Er reichte mir einen Umschlag, auf dessen Vorderseite mein Name in einer hübschen Schrift geschrieben stand.

Ich war neugierig, was mir der allmächtige Mr. Masen wohl ein paar Stunden nach unserem desaströsen Zusammentreffen senden würde, also riss ich den Umschlag mit meinem Finger auf. Vielleicht fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er mir kein Trinkgeld gegeben hatte. Das wäre nett gewesen. Ich zog ein Stück Papier heraus und musste erst einmal nach Luft schnappen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Angela, eine der Empfangsdamen.

„Eine Rechnung für eine Stunde reinigen über _fünfundsiebzig Dollar!"_

„Warum schickt dir jemand eine Reinigungsrechnung?" Angela sah genauso verwirrt aus, wie ich mich fühlte.

Er behielt ein gigantisches Trinkgeld ein und schickte mir nun die Rechnung für die Reinigung seiner Hose? Der Mann besaß mehr Geld, als ich je in meinem ganzen Leben verdienen könnte, und er wollte, dass ich ihn für die Reinigung entschädigte? Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so böse gewesen. Ein Teil von mir wollte dieses verdammte Stück Papier einfach in den Müll werfen. Sollte er doch all seine Assistenten vorbeischicken, damit er seine dummen fünfundsiebzig Dollar bekam. Ich würde es nicht bezahlen.

An Freitagen arbeitete ich nur bis vier. Die erfahreneren Kollegen kümmerten sich um die Freitagabend-Gäste. An Freitagabenden konnte man das große Geld machen. Geld, das ich wirklich gebrauchen konnte, nachdem Edward Masen mich heute so in die Mangel genommen hatte.

Je mehr ich über ihn nachdachte, desto wütender wurde ich. Wer bezahlte fünfundsiebzig Dollar für die Reinigung einer Hose? Das war doch Wucher! Ich sah mir die Rechnung an, die mit der selben American Express Karte bezahlt worden war wie sein Essen heute. Schnelle Reinigung innerhalb einer Stunde – das kostete extra. Die Hose wurde von der Reinigungsfirma abgeholt und auch wieder zurückgebracht – das kostete ebenfalls extra. Besondere Pflege für besonders teure Hosen – noch ein Aufschlag.

_Verrückt. _Wenn dieser Kerl dachte, ich würde ihm das zahlen, wenn er mir diese Rechnung schickte, verarschte er sich damit selbst. Ich bemerkte, dass er seine Visitenkarte beigefügt hatte, damit ich wusste, wohin ich das Geld schicken sollte.

Edward A. Masen, CEO  
>Masen Corporation<br>1201 Third Avenue, Suite 5400  
>Seattle, WA 98101<p>

Ich steckte die Visitenkarte und die Rechnung in meine Tasche und zog mir die Stöckelschuhe aus. Ich warf mir meine Umhängetasche über die Schulter und sammelte mein Trinkgeld des heutigen Tages ein, das sich als relativ wenig herausstellte. Es war bewölkt, aber die Temperatur war angenehm. Ich ging auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle an einer Bank vorbei, und plötzlich kam mir eine Idee. Ich würde Edward Masen die Reinigung bezahlen, aber ich würde ihm spüren lassen, was für ein Arsch er war, wenn er das von mir verlangte.

xxx

Hoch in den vierundfünfzigsten Stock gelassen zu werden war nicht so einfach, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ein Sicherheitsbeauftragter kontrollierte mit einem seltsamen Blick die äußerst seltsamen Gegenstände in meiner Tasche und ich erntete seltsame Blicke, da ich eine weiße Bluse mit einer roten Seidenkrawatte, einen schwarzen Rock, schwarze Strumpfhosen und schwarze Converse trug – ich war eine Fremde in einem fremden Land. Jeder in der Lobby hatte anscheinend einen Sicherheitsanstecker und eine schicke Handtasche. Ich musste ein Formular unterschreiben und meinen Führerschein vorzeigen, damit ich zu dem verdammten Fahrstuhl gelangen konnte. Sobald ich in dem Stockwerk angekommen war, in dem sich die Masen Corporation befand, wurde ich mit weiteren Hindernissen konfrontiert. Ich hätte vorher darüber nachdenken sollen, wie schwierig es wohl sein würde, zum Geschäftsführer solch einer großen Firma vorzudringen.

„Aber Sie haben einen Termin?", fragte der Mann am Empfang ein weiteres Mal.

„Nicht genau, aber Mr. Masen bat mich, ihm etwas zu bringen", antwortete ich und wusste genau, dass ich nicht wie jemand aussah, der Mr. Masen üblicherweise etwas anderes als vielleicht seinen Kaffee bringen würde.

„Ich hole seinen Assistenten", sagte der Mann und war offenbar von mir genervt.

Ich setzte mich im Wartebereich hin und passte gut auf, nichts zu berühren, was ich zerbrechen und der böse Mr. Masen mir anschließend verrechnen könnte. Hier gab es schöne Vasen und interessante Kunstobjekte. Ich fragte mich, ob die auch Millionen von Dollars gekostet hatten oder ob jemand vielleicht einen Großeinkauf bei IKEA getätigt hat oder so.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte eine nette Frau ein paar Minuten später. Wie viele Assistenten brauchte so ein Arschloch wie er? Mindestens zwei, wie es aussah.

Ich stand mit etwas Mühe auf. Meine Tasche war so verdammt schwer und ihr Inhalt klimperte und klirrte bei meiner Bewegung. Die Assistentin sah mich an, als hätte ich eine Bombe in meiner Tasche versteckt.

„Ähm, ich bin hier wegen Mr. Masen. Mein Name ist Bel... ich meine, Isabella. Isabella Swan. Ich arbeite im Eclipse, wo Mr. Masen heute gegessen hat. Ich bin hier, um ihn für die Reinigungsrechnung zu entschädigen. Ich habe versehentlich etwas Wein auf seiner Hose verkleckert und ihm angeboten, das zu bezahlen. Ich wollte vorbeikommen und ihm mein heutiges Trinkgeld geben."

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Es war schön zu wissen, dass jeder dachte, es wäre völlig bekloppt, wenn ein Millionär von einer Kellnerin verlangte, dass sie ihm die Reinigung bezahlen sollte.

Sie schenkte mir ein nettes, mütterliches Lächeln, als wäre ich ein ahnungsloses Kind. „Liebes, ich bin sicher, dass Mr. Masen die Kosten für die Reinigung selbst bezahlen kann. Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig."

„Oh, aber Mr. Masen hat mir die Rechnung zugeschickt. Er bat mich darum."

_Oh, sicher, er bat mich darum, das war ja wohl klar._

„Mr. Masen hat Sie gebeten, seine Reinigung zu bezahlen? Er hat Ihnen die Rechnung geschickt?", fragte die nette Assistentin und sah komplett verwirrt aus.

„Ich habe die Rechnung mit", sagte ich, holte sie aus meiner Tasche und reichte sie ihr. Seine Kreditkartendaten standen ebenfalls auf der Quittung.

Sie sah sich den Zettel an und reichte ihn mir zurück. Ihr Mund stand dabei vor Verwirrung ein wenig offen.

„Ähm, warum geben Sie es nicht mir, meine Liebe, und ich kümmere mich darum, dass er das Geld bekommt." Sie streckte die Hand aus, als würde ich ihr gleich fünfundsiebzig Dollar geben.

„Oh, ich würde sie Mr. Masen gerne persönlich geben. Ich möchte mich gern noch einmal entschuldigen", bat ich sie, so süß ich konnte.

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick lang und deutete mir dann, ihr zu folgen. Sie verwendete ihre Schlüsselkarte, um eine Tür zu öffnen, und dann betraten wir den Gang, der uns in einen anderen Bereich des Büros führte. Meine Nerven erlangten beinah die Überhand, und ich begann nervös auf meiner Lippe herumzukauen, bis diese schmerzte.

Wir wandten uns in einen weiteren Gang und dann drückte sie den Rufknopf eines Fahrstuhls. Wir stiegen ein, sie steckte ihre Karte in einen Slot und die Türen schlossen sich. Einen Moment später öffneten sie sich wieder und wir liefen weiter. In diesem Stockwerk war alles sehr offen und luftig. Der Boden war aus Marmor und die Wände waren in einem tiefblauen Farbton gehalten. Man konnte aufwändig gestaltetes Gebälk sehen, das einem sofort ins Auge stach. Die Kunstwerke an diesen Wänden hier heroben stammte definitiv nicht von IKEA.

„Warten Sie hier", sagte die nette Assistentin, bevor sie ihre Karte in ein weiteres Lesegerät steckte und durch eine große Doppeltür aus Holz ging.

Dieses Büro war unglaublich. Ich konnte sehen, dass er seine Milliarden an Dollars in einen guten Innendesigner investiert hatte. Ich versuchte, meine Hand unter den Trageriemen meiner Tasche zu stecken, denn er schnitt schmerzhaft in meine Schulter ein, und hoffte, den Abdruck etwas zu lindern.

Die Assistentin kam nicht wieder zurück, stattdessen kam Alec, der Assistent, heraus.

Er begrüßte mich freundlich. „Isabella, schön, Sie wiederzusehen." Er bot mir meine Hand an und ich schüttelte sie unbeholfen.

„Ich wollte Mr. Masen seine Reinigungskosten rückerstatten und mich noch einmal entschuldigen", erklärte ich, obwohl ich anhand des entschuldigenden Blickes, den er mir zuwarf, bereits wusste, dass er schon erfahren hatte, weshalb ich hier war.

„Das hätten Sie nicht tun müssen. Mr. Masen hat heute einen eher schlechten Tag, und sobald er wieder einen kühleren Kopf hat, wird er sich schrecklich dafür fühlen, Ihr Geld anzunehmen."

„Ist schon gut. Wirklich. Meine Eltern haben mir beigebracht, all meine Schulden zu bezahlen."

„Ich kann ihm das Geld geben, wenn Sie wollen", sagte Alec und streckte seine Hand aus, wie es die Assistentin vorher schon getan hatte.

„Ich würde es ihm wirklich gern persönlich geben."

Alec seufzte geschlagen. Er steckte seine Schlüsselkarte in das Lesegerät und öffnete die Türen. Er hielt sie für mich auf, damit ich zuerst eintreten konnte. Die Assistentin von vorhin saß an einem Tisch in diesem Bereich und sah ein winziges bisschen nervös aus.

„Hier entlang", sagte Alec und führte mich zu einer weiteren Tür.

Er klopfte und eine Stimmte rief: „Herein!"

Alec öffnete die Tür und kündigte mich an, als ob er mich einem König präsentieren würde. Die junge Maid Isabella Swan of Forks ist hier, um König Edward Masen von und zu Arschloch zu sehen.

„Miss Isabella Swan ist hier, Sir."

Edward Masen blickte von den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch hoch und mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. All die Zuversicht, die ich den ganzen Weg hierher verspürt hatte, schmolz bei seinem bloßen Anblick dahin. Ein überraschter Ausdruck lag einen kurzen Moment lang auf seinem Gesicht, und dann verwandelte es sich in einen, der vielleicht belustigt wirken sollte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem etwas schiefen Grinsen.

„Danke, Alec", sagte er beinah freundlich.

Und damit ließ Alec, der Assistent, mich mit ihm allein. Ich versuchte, mich auf meine Atmung zu konzentrieren, damit ich nicht aus schierer Nervosität vor diesem Zusammentreffen ohnmächtig werden würde. Ich dachte, ich wäre groß und mutig, aber urplötzlich kam ich mir sehr klein und dumm vor.

„Ich habe dich nicht erwartet, Isabella. Du überraschst mich, und das passiert nicht sehr oft." Er lächelte immer noch schief. Er war rein äußerlich gesehen wirklich ein schönes Exemplar der Spezies Mann. Es war schwer, sich von seinem Aussehen nicht ablenken zu lassen. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die wie er aussahen. Models und Filmstars vielleicht. Ich war aber nicht ohne Grund hier, und dieser Grund war nicht, bei dem Anblick seines hübschen Gesichts loszusabbern. Ich war hier, um ihn an sein hässliches Inneres zu erinnern.

„Tja, ich wollte mich nur noch einmal entschuldigen." Ich griff in meine Umhängetasche und sofort verschwand sein Lächeln. Vielleicht vertraute er dem Sicherheitspersonal nicht, das meine Tasche aber gründlich untersucht hatte. Vielleicht dachte er, ich würde ihn erschießen wollen.

Ich zog einen schimmernden Nickel heraus und legte ihn auf seinen Tisch. „Verzeihung, dass ich Ihre Hose bekleckert habe." Ich griff hinein und zog eine weitere fünf-Cent-Münze heraus. „Verzeihung, dass ich heute nicht Ihren Standards gerecht war. Meine Ausbildung war so scheiß schwierig." Und noch eine. „Verzeihung, dass Sie so ein präpotentes Arschloch sind, das aus irgendeinem Grund glaubt, dass es einfach andere Leute anschreien und sie zu einem zitternden Häufchen Elend machen kann, wenn sie doch nur ihren Unterhalt verdienen wollen, denn nicht jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt kann sich einen Anzug um achttausend Dollar leisten oder eine Flasche Wein um viertausend Dollar. Manche von uns schaffen es gerade so und müssen dennoch auf jeden Cent Acht geben."

Ich öffnete den Riemen meiner Tasche und leerte den Inhalt auf seinen Schreibtisch. Nickel-Münzen, um genau zu sein. Sie klimperten über seinen Schreibtisch und bedeckten alle Papiere und Akten, die darauf lagen.

„Fünfundsiebzig Dollar. Ich glaube, so viel hat die Reinigung Ihrer Hose heute gekostet. Damit wäre das ausgeglichen."

Ich verließ sein Büro und musste einfach lächeln. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war jeden Nickel wert gewesen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fridays at Noon**

**Kapitel 2**

**Freitag, 25. Juni, mittags**

* * *

><p>"Rosalie sucht nach dir", warnte Emmett mich, als ich vom Damen-WC kam.<p>

Ich seufzte unbeabsichtigt auf.

"Lass ihr dein Seufzen nicht hören", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, das seine Grübchen zum Vorschein brachte.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, warum Rosalie mich jetzt brauchte. Es war beinahe Mittag und ich hatte gerade zwei Tische, die auf ihre Vorspeisen warteten. Ich wollte sie sicher nicht vernachlässigen. Bevor ich aufs WC ging, hatte ich beiden Tischen neue Drinks von der Bar gebracht. Heute würde alles glatt laufen.

Ich sah hinaus in den Speisesaal und merkte, dass bei meinen beiden Tischen anscheinend alles in Ordnung war. Niemand sah unglücklich oder ungeduldig aus. Ich lief zur Küche, um zu sehen, ob ich Rosalie finden und gleichzeitig nach dem Essen sehen konnte. Rosalie kam gerade die Stufen zum privaten Speisesaal herunter, als ich vorbeiging.

"Da bist du ja", knurrte sie.

"Emmett sagte, du suchst nach mir?", sagte ich so fröhlich wie möglich. Ich versuchte mein Bestes, mir ihre ständige Frustration mit mir nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Du übernimmst heute wieder den privaten Speisesaal."

"Was?", kreischte ich. "Nein, nein, nein. Ich sollte diese Woche nicht diejenige sein, die sich um den privaten Speisesaal kümmert."

"Mr. Masen hat explizit dich verlangt. Ich weiß nicht warum, er war doch letzte Woche mit deiner Bedienung so unzufrieden. Ich habe versucht, jemand anderes vorzuschlagen, aber er hat praktisch befohlen, dass du ihn bedienst."

Warum in aller Welt wollte Edward Masen, dass ich ihn wieder bediente, außer um mich für meinen kleinen Stunt letzte Woche zu bestrafen? Meine Mundwinkel zogen sich hoch bei dem Gedanken an all die Nickel-Münzen, die auf seinem Tisch aufgetürmt gewesen waren, und den geschockten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Ich habe ihn sprachlos gemacht, er hat bei den vielen silbernen Münzen nach Luft geschnappt. Das war wirklich einer meiner besten Augenblicke gewesen. Wenn er wollte, dass ich ihn bediente, würde er mir wahrscheinlich die nächste Stunde lang das Leben schwer machen. Mein Lächeln verzog sich rasch wieder.

"Ich habe schon zwei Tische hier. Bitte zwinge mich nicht. Er hasst mich. Ich meine, er hasst mich _wirklich. _Wir wollen ihn doch nicht als Kunden verlieren. Jemand anderes sollte den privaten Bereich machen, bitte", bettelte ich vergebens.

"Versuche diesmal, so etwas wie ein Trinkgeld zu bekommen", sagte sie mit einer Handbewegung und ging davon. Sie hatte nicht einmal über meine Bitte nachgedacht.

Ich stampfte mit dem Fuß auf wie ein kleines Kind und ging in die Küche, um das Essen für meine anderen Tische zu holen. Ihn zu vermeiden, würde mich bei Mr. Masen nicht sehr weit bringen, da war ich mir sicher. Es würde ihm nur einen weiteren Grund geben, um gemein zu mir zu sein.

Sobald ich meine anderen Tische bedient hatte, lief ich widerwillig nach oben. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete die Tür. Heute war Mr. Masen von einer größeren Gruppe an Kollegen begleitet. Es saßen vier Frauen und ein Mann sowie Alec, der Assistent, hier. Eine der Frauen sprach gerade und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Gruppe auf sich gelenkt.

Sobald ich durch die Tür getreten war, blickte mich Mr. Masen jedoch direkt an. Seine grünen Augen sahen heute weicher aus. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu dem selben amüsierten Lächeln, das ich gesehen hatte, als ich vor einer Woche in sein Büro gekommen war. Ich schluckte hart und wünschte mir, ich hätte einen Schluck Wasser getrunken, bevor ich hier hochgekommen war. Plötzlich kam ich mir ausgetrocknet vor, meine Nerven gingen mit mir durch.

Er sah weg und wieder zu der Frau hin, die gerade zu Ende sprach.

"Also sollte Denali bis Mitte August fertig sein."

"Mitte August?", wiederholte Mr. Masen skeptisch.

Die Frau, die ihre rotblonden Locken zu einem festen Knoten geschlungen trug, nickte. "Wenn Kates Prognoserechnung stimmt."

"Oh, meine Prognose ist in Ordnung", sagte eine dunkelhaarige Frau zu Mr. Masens Rechten versichernd.

"Ich habe diese Woche mit einigen wichtigen Leuten eine Besprechung. Ich will keine Versprechungen machen, die ich nicht halten kann, Tanya", sagte er immer noch zu der Rotblonden. Seine Augen wanderten kurz zurück zu mir.

"Denali wird bis Mitte August fertig sein. Versprochen."

"Du versprichst etwas?", meinte Mr. Masen, als sie wieder seine völlige Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Ich konnte seine Stimmung nicht deuten. In einer Minute sah er zufrieden aus, in der nächsten gar nicht mehr. Ich könnte nie für diesen Mann arbeiten. Zumindest wusste ich, dass Rosalie ständig zickig sein würde. Edward Masen hatte anscheinend extreme Stimmungsschwankungen.

"Ich verspreche es."

"Tja, wenn ich jedes Mal einen Nickel bekommen hätte, wenn mir jemand etwas versprach und es dann nicht halten konnte, hätte ich jetzt jede Menge Nickel, und ich brauche keine weiteren fucking Nickel mehr."

Ich wollte nicht, aber ich wagte einen Blick in seine Richtung. Und ja, er sah mich direkt an und hatte wieder dieses schiefe Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich lächelte unfreiwillig zurück. Er hatte wirklich viele Nickel.

"Bestellen wir unsere Drinks", sagte er und nickte in meine Richtung.

Dieses Essen verlief viel besser als das letzte. Sie musste über jede Menge Geschäftliches diskutieren und das brachte Mr. Masens Blutdruck zum Glück nicht zum Steigen. Ich schaffte es, ihnen allen ihre Getränke und ihr Essen zu servieren, ohne jemanden zu bekleckern. Ich ertappte Mr. Masen mehr als einmal dabei, wie er mich beobachtete. Sein Blick folgte mir durch den Raum von seinem Platz am Kopfende des Tisches aus. Ich versuchte, mich dadurch nicht irritieren zu lassen, aber ich spürte, wie mein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, wann immer unsere Blicke sich trafen.

Ich brachte ihnen die Rechnung und fand Mr. Masen außerhalb des Zimmers vor, als er gerade telefonierte. In einer Hand hielt er sein Handy, mit der anderen fuhr er sich immer wieder durch sein Haar.

"Es ist mir scheißegal, was er gesagt hat! Das macht er eben. Er spielt diese idiotischen Spielchen. Und wir spielen nicht. Gott, wenn ich mit einem Mord davonkäme", murmelte er düster. Dann drehte er sich um und erblickte mich, wie ich die Stufen hochkam. Der wütende Edward war wieder da. Seine Augen waren wieder kalt und hart. Er drehte mir den Rücken zu. "Kümmere dich einfach darum. Finde heraus, wer es ist, und ruf mich nicht eher wieder an. Dafür bezahle ich dir schließlich das ganze Scheiß Geld, nicht wahr?"

Ich war oben angelangt und hoffte, dass ich es in den Saal schaffte, bevor er auflegte. Ich griff zur selben Zeit nach dem Türgriff, als er sich umdrehte und ebenfalls danach griff. Ich spürte einen kleinen Funken, als unsere Finger sich berührten, und dies sorgte dafür, dass ich meine Hand wieder zurückzog. Ich starrte hinunter auf meine Füße, hatte Angst, ihn anzublicken, denn ich wusste, er war wütend genug, um gewisse Leute tot zu sehen. Er wollte nicht einfach jemanden tot sehen, er wollte dafür sorgen, dass er tot war.

Er öffnete die Tür und wartete auf mich.

"Geh voran, Isabella! Ich würde hier lieber nicht den ganzen Tag lang herumstehen!", fauchte er, als ich mich nicht bewegte. Meine Augen schossen hoch zu seinen und ich konnte den Frust und die Wut sehen. Ich konnte es mitten in meiner Brust spüren.

Ich eilte durch die Tür und er folgte mir. Ich legte das Mäppchen mit der rechnung vor seinen Platz und begann dann, die Dessertteller abzuservieren. Er hielt mir das Mäppchen hin, seine Kreditkarte lugte am oberen Ende hervor. Ich nahm es, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Ich hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass er nett zu mir war, oder? Er war nicht nett. Er hatte Probleme damit, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich wusste das, obwohl er mir heute anders vorkam. Edward Masen war ein verzogener Schnösel. Das durfte ich nicht vergessen.

Ich gab ihm seine Rechnung zurück, sammelte die letzten Teller ein und fragte, ob ich noch jemandem etwas bringen durfte. Als alle geantwortet hatten, dass sie nichts mehr wollten, wartete ich unten, bis alle gegangen waren. Sie verbrachten weitere zehn oder fünfzehn Minuten da oben, und ich überlegte, ob ich noch einmal nach ihnen sehen sollte, denn vielleicht hatten sie ihre Meinung geändert und brauchten doch noch etwas. Bevor ich meinen Mut aufbringen konnte, um Mr. Masen noch einmal entgegentreten zu können, da kamen seine Kollegen auch schon die Stufen herunter.

"Ein schönes Wochenende", sagte ich höflich, als sie vorbeigingen. Sie wünschten mir dasselbe oder nickten und lächelten mir einfach zu.

Alec, der Assistent, und Mr. Masen waren nicht bei ihnen. Ich machte mich daran, mich um einen anderen Tisch im Hauptbereich zu kümmern, und als ich zurückkam, standen die beiden Männer am Fußende der Treppe.

"Das Essen war wunderbar, Isabella. Bitte richten Sie dem Küchenchef unsere Komplimente aus", sagte Alec mit seinem typischen bemitleidenden Lächeln.

"Mache ich. Ein schönes Wochenende, Sir", antwortete ich und wich wieder dem Blickkontakt mit dem verdrießlichen Mr. Masen aus.

Er wich meinem Blick aber nicht aus. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu mir. "Bitte sagen Sie Ms. Hale, sie soll nicht zu böse auf Sie sein", flüsterte er und reichte mir das Mäppchen mit der Rechnung.

Ich wagte es, hoch in sein Gesicht zu blicken. Er lächelte, diesmal mit einem verschlagenen Glitzern in den Augen. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf bei dem Gedanken daran, was das wohl bedeuten mochte. Ich hatte nichts getan, weshalb Rosalie böse auf mich sein könnte. Ich hatte auch nichts getan, um ihn böse zu machen, außer unabsichtlich sein privates Telefonat zu unterbrechen.

Ich ging zurück zum Tresen, um seine Zahlung zu registrieren, und zu meiner Überraschung war der Bereich für das Trinkgeld leer geblieben. Ich konnte spüren, wie mich die Hitze meiner eigenen Wut umfing. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er es wagen, mir zwei Wochen hintereinander kein Trinkgeld zu geben? Ein Teil von mir wollte hinauslaufen und nachsehen, ob er noch da war und auf seine dumme Limousine wartete, damit sie ihn zurück in sein dummes Büro brachte. Dies war meine Bestrafung für die Nickel. Er hatte Rosalie nach mir gefragt, weil er vorgehabt hatte, es mir heimzuzahlen.

"Hey, was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte Emmett. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er zu mir gekommen war, und auch nicht, dass mir heiße, nasse Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

"Nichts. Ich sollte froh sein. Ich sollte wirklich froh sein."

Er sah mich neugierig an. "Worüber solltest du froh sein?"

"Mr. Masen hat mir wieder kein Trinkgeld gegeben, aber ist schon okay", sagte ich und wischte mir meine sinnlosen Tränen von den Wangen. "Ich bin froh, weil ich jetzt auf keinen Fall mehr den privaten Speisesaal bedienen werde. Nicht, nachdem ich zwei Mal hintereinander kein Trinkgeld bekommen habe. Rosalie kann mich auch nicht mehr zwingen."

"Heute hast du aber niemanden bekleckert, oder?", fragte Emmett und zuckte zusammen, als ich ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

"Nein, ich habe niemanden bekleckert! Es lief gut. Er hatte keinen Grund, mir heute kein Trinkgeld zu geben. Nicht wenn man meine Leistung heute betrachtet." Ich wusste aber, dass es dabei nicht um heute ging.

Emmett schlang einen seiner großen Arme um meine Schulter. "Tut mir Leid, Bells. Das ist einfach Scheiße. Du solltest mit Rose darüber reden. Sie wird es verstehen. Ihr ist die Kundenzufriedenheit am wichtigsten, aber die Leute dürfen nicht mit ihren Angestellten herumspielen und damit davonkommen."

Ich nickte und stimmte zu, mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sie kam gerade zufällig die Stufen herab, als ich in den Hauptbereich gehen wollte.

"Was hast du getan?", sagte Rosalie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Könnten Blicke töten, dann wäre ich jetzt gestorben.

"Nichts, warum?" Masens letzte Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wider. _Bitte sagen Sie Ms. Hale, sie soll nicht zu böse auf Sie sein. _Hatte er etwas zu ihr gesagt? Was könnte er wohl gesagt haben?

"Warst du schon da oben?", fragte sie und deutete die Stufen hoch.

"Nicht seit sie gegangen sind", antwortete ich und versuchte herauszufinden, was denn so schief gelaufen sein konnte.

"Der Saal ist heute Abend für eine Hochzeitsfeier reserviert, und ich erwarte von dir, dass du alles weggeräumt hast, wenn ich zurückkomme. Hast du mich verstanden?"

"Ähm, absolut", sagte ich komplett verwirrt.

Sie stürmte davon und ich machte mich auf den Weg nach oben, um nachzusehen, wovon zur Hölle sie denn gesprochen hatte. Ich hatte fast alles schon abserviert, noch bevor die Hilfskraft hochgegangen war. Was könnte Masen getan haben, dass Rosalie so wütend auf mich war.

Ich öffnete die Tür und sah sofort, was sie so erzürnt hatte. Der fünf Meter lange Tisch war von Anfang bis Ende, von einer Seite zur anderen, mit 1-Cent-Pennies bedeckt. Da lagen so viele Pennies, auch auf den Stühlen, auf dem Boden, überall. Ich legte meine Hand an meinen Mund und begann hysterisch zu lachen.

_Touché, Mr. Masen. Touché._

* * *

><p>"Also lass mich das wiederholen, er hat dir ein Trinkgeld von hunderttausend Pennies gegeben?" Jasper fiel es schwer, meine Geschichte zu glauben, als er wieder einen Schluck von seinem Bier trank.<p>

"Er hat mir die Plastikbehälter dagelassen, mit denen er sie wohl hergebracht hatte, und einen Rollwagen, damit ich sie über die Treppe bringen konnte. Ich musste Emmett bitten, mit mir zur Bank zu gehen, weil ich sie nicht mehr bewegen konnte, nachdem sie vollgefüllt waren. Er dachte, dass jede vielleicht neunzig Kilo wog. Der Bankangestellte war so angepisst."

"Tausend Dollar Trinkgeld in Pennies. Das ist wahnsinnig komisch", lachte Jasper, sodass sein Kopf zurückfiel. "Das schlägt deinen Streich mit den fünf-Cent-Nickeln mit links."

Masen hat mich effektiv übertrumpft. _Verdammt._

Jasper und ich genossen eine Nacht außerhalb der Stadt. Maria hatte uns in diesen protzigen Nachtclub gebracht, weil sie den Türsteher kannte. Sie war mit ihren Freundinnen auf der Tanzfläche, während Jasper und ich uns über die Ereignisse der Woche austauschten. Ich ging nicht so gerne aus, aber Jasper hatte mich überredet und versprochen, mit mir herumzuhängen.

"Du hättest sehen sollen, wie angepisst deine Schwester war."

"Oh, das kann ich mir vorstellen", gluckste er. "Du solltest besser glauben, dass sie ihm etwas extra verrechnet, wenn er mit so einem Blödsinn weitermacht."

"Ist mir egal, was sie mit ihm macht, solange sie es nicht an mir auslässt", sagte ich und wischte das Kondensat von meiner Bierflasche. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mich nicht mehr für den privaten Speisesaal für Mr. Masens freitägliches Mittagessen einteilt. Zumindest ein Gutes hatte dieses ganze Fiasko."

"Keine Fridays at Noon mehr." Jasper hielt mir sein Bier hin, um mit mir anzustoßen.

Unsere Flaschen klirrten aneinander. "Halleluja!", rief ich.

"Jaz, komm tanz mit mir." Maria schlüpfte auf den Platz neben ihm. Sie zog ihre Unterlippe vor und schlang ihren Arm besitzergreifend um seinen.

"Ich kann Bella nicht allein hierlassen", protestierte er.

Maria verdrehte die Augen. Ich war nicht ihre beste Freundin. Eigentlich hatte ich sogar gehört, wie sie versucht hatte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass wir nicht in den Club kämen, wenn ich mit dabei wäre. Jasper hatte ihr gedroht, gar nicht zu kommen, wenn ich auch nicht kommen konnte, und Maria hatte nach einer Runde Schmollen schließlich zugestimmt.

"Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, mir geht's gut", sagte ich. Ich wusste, dass er nicht gern tanzte, aber ich wollte nicht, dass Maria nicht noch böser auf mich wurde, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

"Siehst du, ihr geht's gut. Vielleicht hat sie sogar ein wenig Glück und reißt einen Kerl auf, was aber ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist, wenn du die ganze Nacht lang bei ihr sitzt. In diesem Club kommt die Elite von Seattle zusammen. Vielleicht findet sie sich einen Sugar Daddy, den sie anschnorren kann."

Die Bombe war geplatzt. Maria war nicht glücklich damit, dass wir eine WG hatten. Obwohl ich meine Hälfte der Miete bezahlte, dachte sie, ich würde Jasper ausnützen.

"Maria, sag nicht so einen Scheiß", fauchte Jasper.

"Was?", antwortete sie und tat unschuldig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte, weil mein Freund mich verteidigen wollte. "Geh mit deiner Freundin tanzen, Jaz. Ich habe eine Tasche voll Pennies, vielleicht bringt mir einer Glück und ich finde einen Mann", sagte ich sarkastisch genug, damit er es verstand und sie nicht.

Jasper wusste, dass ich keinen Mann wollte. Meine letzten paar Dates waren ein kompletter Reinfall gewesen. Seit Mike Newton war ich mit niemandem mehr richtig zusammengewesen. Er und ich hatten uns kurz nach unserem Abschluss getrennt. Er zog nach Kalifornien und suchte sich einen Job, und ich war hier in Seattle geblieben. Zwischen uns waren nicht genug Gefühle gewesen, um eine Fernbeziehung zu überstehen. Zuerst war ich traurig deswegen, aber ich merkte bald, dass Mike nicht der Eine für mich war. Ich war mir sicher, ich würde es wissen, wenn ich den Einen kennen lernte.

Jasper ging zögerlich mit Maria auf die Tanzfläche und ich blieb am Tisch sitzen und nippte an meinem Bud Light Bier. Die Nacht würde nicht so witzig sein, wenn Jasper nicht hier war. Ein paar von Marias Freundinnen kamen zurück zum Tisch und ich entschuldigte mich, da ich an die Bar wollte, um mir noch einen Drink zu holen.

Ich stand dort und wartete darauf, dass der Barkeeper mich bemerkte. Offenbar bedeutete es, dass ich nicht sehr rasch bedient werden würde, da mein Ausschnitt nicht bis zu meinem Bauchnabel reichte und mein Rock mehr als nur meine Arschbacken bedeckte. Nicht dass ich wie eine Landstreicherin angezogen war. Ich hatte eine Jeans an, in der mein Hintern wirklich gut zur Geltung kam, und ein ärmelloses blaues Top mit einem anständigen Ausschnitt. Ich dachte, wenn ich mein Haar offen trug, sah ich ziemlich heiß aus. Offenbar war der Neandertaler-Barkeeper, der mit einem halbnackten Mädchen am anderen Ende der Bar flirtete, anderer Meinung.

"Jemand muss im Himmel Bescheid sagen, dass ich einen Engel gefunden habe", lallte mir ein widerlich betrunkener Mann ins Ohr. Natürlich dachten Trottel wie er, das wäre eine gute Anmache.

"Tut mir Leid, da hast du die Falsche erwischt", sagte ich und hoffte, er würde rasch wieder sein Interesse verlieren oder der Barkeeper würde endlich herüberkommen und mir ein Bier geben, damit ich rasch von hier verschwinden konnte.

"Wenn du die Falsche bist, bin ich der Richtige." Die Hand des Typen strich meinen Arm hinauf und er drückte sich an mich.

"Ich habe wirklich kein Interesse. Ich bin mit meinem Freund hier, also verzieh dich", sagte ich streng und stieß ihn weg.

"Ich sehe hier keinen Freund. Ich sehe dich und mich, und wir können viele interessante Sachen miteinander machen", sagte er und drückte seinen Schritt an meine Hüfte.

Ich wollte ihm schon eine verpassen, als sich eine Hand an seine Schulter legte und ihn zurückzog.

"Wenn du sie noch einmal berührst, werde ich dich zerstören", knurrte Edward Masen. Er stellte sich zwischen mich und meinen betrunkenen Verehrer.

Der Kerl musterte Mr. Masen und beschloss, sich geschlagen zu geben. Er hob seine Hände entschuldigend hoch und verzog sich in die Menge. Ich stand wie erstarrt da und konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war.

"Was kann ich dir bringen?", fragte endlich der Barkeeper mit dem schlechtesten Timing aller Zeiten.

"Ah", antwortete ich wie ein Idiot, da mein Gehirn sich gerade verabschiedet hatte.

"Für mich einen Grey Goose Vodka Tonic und die Lady bekommt einen ..." Edward sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich stand da und brachte kein Wort hervor. Was zur Hölle tat Edward Masen im selben Club wie ich?

"Du hast Bier getrunken, richtig?"

_Woher wusste er, was ich getrunken hatte? _Ich starrte ihn wie ein Vollidiot an. Er lächelte und lehnte sich an die Bar.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Heineken Light für die Lady", sagte er zu dem Barkeeper.

Natürlich bestellten Milliardäre keine langweiligen inländischen Getränke. Ich erwachte aus meiner Starre und beschloss, meine Genervtheit wegen seiner Arroganz nicht zu verbergen.

"Du musst mir keinen Drink spendieren. Ich kann sehr wohl selbst meinen Drink bestellen und bezahlen."

"Das kannst du sicher", grinste er. "Der betrunkene Idiot hat dich wahrscheinlich nur nervös gemacht."

"Ich bin auch im Stande, allein mit solchen Idioten umzugehen, die glauben, ich wäre leichte Beute."

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte er und zog die Augenbraue hoch.

Er war unbelehrbar. Ich hasste es, wenn die Menschen dachten, ich könnte mich nicht um mich selbst kümmern. Edward Masen brauchte sich nicht um mich zu sorgen. Nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Ich war ihm komplett egal. Also warum sollte er?

Der Barkeeper kam zurück mit unseren Drinks, Edward reichte ihm einen Fünfziger und sagte ihm, er solle den Rest behalten. Anscheinend bekamen nicht alle ihr Trinkgeld in Pennies.

"Dankeschön dafür", sagte ich und hielt meinen Drink hoch. "Und für die Hilfe mit dem Widerling."

Mein einziges Ziel war, von ihm wegzukommen. Ich ging durch die Menge, um zu sehen, ob ich Jasper irgendwo finden konnte. Ich brauchte ihn, damit ich mich wieder beruhigte. Ich stand neben einem großen Pfeiler in der Nähe der Tanzfläche und suchte nach einem Zeichen von meinem Freund inmitten all der sich bewegenden und sich aneinander drängenden Körper. Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Bier und verfluchte mich dafür, weil ich dachte, dass es besser schmeckte als mein eigenes Bier vorhin.

"Einen Penny für deine Gedanken?", ertönte eine samtige, glatte Stimme hinter meiner Schulter.

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich stieß ein kleines Lachen aus. "Ich habe genug Pennies, danke."

Er lachte und lehnte sich neben mir an den Pfeiler.

"Tja, ich könnte dir auch einen Nickel für deine Gedanken anbieten. Ich habe jede Menge davon."

"Das ist witzig, weil ich habe gerade gedacht, wenn ich für jedes Arschloch, das einen Hinweis nicht deuten konnte, einen Nickel bekäme ..."

Er lachte wieder, als würde ihn das wirklich belustigen. Er war wirklich schön, wenn er lachte. Sein Lächeln hellte sein ganzes Gesicht auf. Ich sah wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Ich musste irgendwohin sehen, bloß nicht zu ihm und in sein schönes Gesicht. Mein Herz schlug doppelt so schnell und seine Nähe machten mich ein wenig schwindelig, was eigentlich lächerlich war. Ich hasste Edward Masen.

"Ich glaube, dein Freund hat da draußen zu viel Spaß ohne dich", sagte er, lehnte sich näher und ließ mich kurzzeitig vergessen, wie man atmete.

"Er ist nicht mein Freund", stellte ich klar. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das erklären wollte. "Er ist mein Mitbewohner."

"Dein Mitbewohner?" Er klang überrascht und vielleicht auch ein wenig zufrieden.

"Ein Mitbewohner. Das ist jemand, mit dem man eine Wohngemeinschaft gründet, damit man sich die Kosten für die Miete teilt, weil man es sich nicht leisten kann, in dieser Stadt in einer eigenen Wohnung zu leben. Ich verstehe, dass das für jemanden wie dich vielleicht fremd sein mag."

"Ah, ein Mitbewohner. Ja, ich glaube, davon habe ich schon gehört. Zum Glück habe ich nie einen gebraucht. Wie ich gehört habe, können sie nervig, laut und unordentlich sein und ohne zu fragen deine Sachen ausborgen", sagte er mit einem listigen Lächeln und funkelnden Augen. Oh, wie man sich in diesen Augen verlieren konnte.

_Ich hasse Edward Masen. Ich hasse Edward Masen. Ich hasse Edward Masen._

"Jasper ist toll. Er ist ein super Mitbewohner. Ich habe keine Beschwerden", sagte ich, schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder hinaus auf die Tanzfläche.

"Das sieht mir nicht wie ein Ort aus, an dem man dich normalerweise treffen könnte. Sieht nicht wie deine Szene aus", sagte er über die Musik hinweg.

Nicht meine Szene, alias außerhalb meiner Liga. Arme Kellnerinnen waren wohl nicht oft hier anzutreffen.

"Was genau ist _meine Szene?", _fragte ich und drehte mich um, um ihn wieder anzusehen. Er starrte mich so intensiv an, dass mir ganz schwummrig wurde.

"Ich weiß nicht, Miss Swan. Sie neigen dazu, mich jedes Mal zu überraschen, also würde ich es nicht wagen, einfach zu raten. Es sieht einfach so aus, als würden Sie nicht so viel Spaß haben, wie Sie sollten."

Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck, um mich abzulenken. Interessierte es ihn, dass ich keinen Spaß hatte? Warum sollte es Edward Masen interessieren, ob ich mich amüsierte oder nicht? Warum unterhielt er sich überhaupt mit mir?

"Komm hoch in die VIP Lounge mit mir", sagte er so autoritär, dass es fast wie ein Befehl klang und nicht wie eine Frage. Er bot mir seine Hand an.

Ich bewegte mich nicht. Mein Blick wanderte zwischen seiner Hand und seinem Gesicht hin und her. Dieses Gesicht. Diese Augen. Diese Lippen. Er war so nett, aber ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er innerhalb einer Sekunde gefühlskalt werden konnte. Zum Glück rettete mich Jasper davor, eine Wahl zu treffen.

"Bella", sagte er und schlang seine Arme von hinten um mich. Mr. Masen zog rasch seine Hand zurück und starrte meinen Retter böse an.

"Jaz."

"Belästigt dich dieser Kerl, Darlin'?", fragte er und legte sein Kinn auf meine Schulter.

Jasper war ein guter Freund. Er hatte mich schon oft gerettet so wie Masen vor ein paar Minuten. Nicht dass ich oft gerettet werden müsste. Jasper war eben beschützerisch.

"Das ist Edward Masen. Mr. Masen ist oft zu Gast im Eclipse. Jasper ist eigentlich Rosalies Bruder", sagte ich und stellte die beiden einander vor. Ich hoffte, Jasper würde sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich ihm alles über den berühmten Mr. Masen erzählt hatte.

"Rosalie Hale ist Ihre Schwester?" Mr. Masens Blick wurde weniger böse, als er diese Information verarbeitete.

"Schon mein ganzes Leben lang", antwortete Jasper mit seinem verspielten Grinsen und bot ihm seine Hand an. "Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Edward. Du bist dieser Computer Typ. Der Masen Security aufgebaut hat, richtig?"

"Das bin ich." Mr. Masen schüttelte seine Hand, konnte seine Augen aber nicht von seiner anderen Hand abwenden, die Jasper sicher um meine Hüfte gelegt hatte.

Ich drehte mich zu Jasper. "Ich glaube, ich nehme ein Taxi und fahre heim. Ich bin müde."

"Das ist eben so, bei solch einem undankbaren Job. Kannst du glauben, dass so ein Arsch ihr das Trinkgeld heute in Pennies gegeben hatte?"

"Wirklich?" Der listige Mr. Masen spielte mit und machte große Augen.

"Ja, das arme Ding musste allein fast sechshundert Pfund Pennies zur Bank ein paar Blocks weiter schleppen, weil meine Schwester ihr so sicher wie die Hölle nicht helfen wollte. Ich komme mir schuldig vor, weil ich ihr diesen Job besorgt hatte. Bella ist eigentlich Englischlehrerin von Beruf."

Mr. Masen war wahrlich überrascht. Er sah mich an, als würde man normalerweise auf den ersten Blick erkennen, wenn jemand ein Lehrer war. "Wirklich?"

"Sie hat vor einem Jahr die University of Washington abgeschlossen, als Jahrgangsbeste sogar, weil sie so fucking klug ist. Sie hat in der Stadt einen Job bekommen, wurde aber als Erste wieder rausgeworfen wegen den Budgetkürzungen und weil sie noch keine fixe Anstellung hatte. Ich habe ihr geholfen, den Job bei meiner Schwester zu bekommen, damit sie über die Runden kommt, und dann wird sie zwei Wochen hintereinander von so einem reichen Schnösel veräppelt. Das pisst mich an, weißt du?" Jasper trug ein wenig dick auf, aber ein Teil von mir wollte ihn dafür küssen, weil er für mich einstand.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", murmelte Mr. Masen verlegen. "Du wirst sicher gehen, dass sie gut nach Hause kommt, nehme ich an?", fragte er und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Und wieder die Besorgnis. Er war ein verwirrender Mistkerl.

"Ja, ich kümmere mich darum", antwortete Jasper. "Schön, dich kennengelernt zu haben, Edward."

Er nickte. "Gute Nacht, Isabella", sagte er, bevor er sich in den VIP Bereich zurückzog, aus dem er gekommen war.

"Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?", gluckste Jasper und klatschte in die Hände. "Du gehst nicht wirklich, oder? Du hast das nur gesagt, um ihn loszuwerden?"

_Wollte ich ihn loswerden? _Ein Teil von mir dachte nein, aber der andere, klügere Teil von mir dachte ja, das sollte ich zumindest.

"Ich glaube, ich gehe. Ich hab nicht zum Spaß gesagt, ich wäre müde."

"Soll ich mit dir mitkommen?"

"Und Maria hier lassen? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihren Zorn deswegen zu spüren bekommen will, Kumpel. Wir sehen uns morgen." Ich umarmte ihn und lief dann auf den Ausgang zu.

Ich stand vor dem Club und wartete auf ein Taxi, als der betrunkene Vollidiot von vorhin wieder auftauchte. Anscheinend hatte er einen Bella-Radar oder so.

"Da bist du ja. Wie ich sehe, hast du diesen Arsch Freund von dir sitzen gelassen. Vielleicht solltest du es mal mit einem echten Mann versuchen", lallte er und kam zu mir herüber.

Ich ignorierte ihn. Vielleicht half es ja, wenn ich so tat, als würde er nicht existieren.

"Oh, sei nicht so, meine Schöne", sagte er hinter mir. Sein heißer Atem streifte über mein Haar. Er stank nach Schnaps und Zigaretten. "Ich verspreche, ich werde sanft sein."

An Tagen wie diesen wünschte ich, ich hätte den Pfefferspray dabei, den mein Dad mir gegeben hat, als ich in die Stadt gezogen war. Dieser Kerl brauchte wohl eine Ladung davon. Seine großen Hände legten sich an meine Hüften und ich verpasste ihm instinktiv eine mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Er ließ mich los, begann aber zu lachen.

"Du bist eine Resolute, häh? Wir werden jede Menge Spaß haben." Seine Augen sahen nicht mehr maskiert und verspiet aus, sondern dunkel und gefährlich. Dieser Kerl wollte mich verletzen. "Stefan", rief er zu irgendjemandem. "Hol den Wagen."

"Ich fahre nirgendwo mit dir hin", sagte ich so gefährlich wie möglich.

Er lachte wie wahnsinnig und griff nach meinem Arm, bloß damit ihm beide Arme nach hinten gerissen wurden und er zu Boden fiel. Sein Gesicht knallte hart auf den Asphalt. Ich sah hoch zu den zwei Männern, die über ihm standen. Der eine war ein großer, schwarzer Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug und der andere war kein geringerer als Mr. Masen.

"Ich glaube, ich habe dir gesagt, was ich tun würde, wenn du sie noch einmal anfasst, oder?" Er bückte sich und zog den Kopf des Mannes an seinen Haaren zurück. "Ich glaube, deine Nase ist gebrochen. Lass das lieber von jemandem ansehen. Isabella, steig in den Wagen."

Wieder einmal war ich vor Schock erstarrt und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Mr. Masen stand in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und griff nach meinem Arm, damit er mich herumdrehen konnte. Seine Berührung an meinem Arm war elektrisch. Das war der selbe Funken wie vorhin.

"Steig in den Wagen, Isabella", knurrte er und schob mich zur Straße.

Am Bürgersteig stand ein schwarzer Mercedes mit verdunkelten Fenstern. Ein weiterer Mann, ein junger Kerl mit sandbraunem Haar, hielt die Tür auf. Er trug den selben schwarzen Anzug wie der Kerl, der dem Betrunkenen ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

Ohne denken zu können, tat ich, was mir gesagt wurde, und ich rutschte auf den Rücksitz des Wagens. Mr. Masen folgte hinter mir. Der blonde Kerl setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und der große Dunkelhäutige auf den Beifahrersitz.

"Wo wohnst du, Isabella?", fragte Mr. Masen. Seine Stimme war voller Wut.

Ich sah ihn an und wusste, dass er zornig war. Die dunklen Schatten des Wagens konnten seine Gefühle vor mir nicht verbergen. _War er böse auf mich?_

"Würdest du mir bitte antworten? Wo wohnst du?", wiederholte er frustriert.

Ich ratterte meine Adresse herunter, der blonde Mann nickte und machte eine Kehrtwendung an der nächsten Ampel, da wir in die falsche Richtung unterwegs waren.

"Wenn jemand sagt, er würde etwas tun, dann sollte er das auch wirklich tun. Nichts pisst mich mehr an als jemand, der nicht macht, was er zugesagt hatte!", schäumte Masen giftig über. Er zwickte sich mit den Fingern in seine Nasenwurzel.

Ich wusste nicht, was er meinte. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich gehen wollte, und das tat ich auch. Ich hatte auf ein Taxi gewartet. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass der betrunkene Typ mich finden würde?

"Du musst dir bessere Freunde suchen, Isabella. Freunde, die ihre Versprechungen auch einhalten."

_Es ging um Jasper? _Edward Masen war wütend, weil Jasper nicht sichergestellt hatte, dass ich in ein Taxi stieg. Dieser Tag konnte nicht noch seltsamer werden.

"Er hat angeboten, mit mir nach Hause zu fahren, und ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle bleiben. Sei nicht böse auf ihn."

"Tja, dann schätze ich, bin ich wieder böse auf dich!", fauchte er und brachte mich dazu, ein Stück von ihm wegzurutschen. Mein Herz hämmerte vor sich hin. Ich konnte nicht herausfinden, warum dieser Mann so eine Wirkung auf mich hatte.

"Du hast keinen Grund, böse auf mich zu sein. Ich werde dir nicht antworten. Ich kenne dich ja nicht einmal!"

Wir fuhren in bedrückender Stille den restlichen Weg zu meiner Wohnung. Als der Wagen am Straßenrand stehen blieb, sprang der blonde Mann auf und öffnete mir die Tür.

Bevor ich ausstieg, hielt ich inne. "Danke", sagte ich knapp.

"Gute Nacht, Isabella", sagte er leise von seinem Platz auf der anderen Seite des Wagens aus.

Ich war froh, zu Hause zu sein und ins Bett gehen zu können. Es war ein anstrengender Tag voll unerwarteter Ereignisse und Wendungen gewesen. Ich hoffte, rasch einzuschlafen, aber die Gedanken an Mr. Masen und sein verwirrendes Verhalten hielten mich wach. Wie konnte jemand so verspielt und galant und in der nächsten Sekunde so unfreundlich und ätzend sein?

In meinen Gedanken konnte ich mir seine Augen vorstellen. Diese lebhaften, grünen Kugeln, die einem direkt verrieten, mit welchem Edward Masen man es zu tun hatte. Sie konnten die Farbe von weichem, grünen Gras bis hin zu harten Smaragden annehmen. Wenn sie freundlich waren, waren sie die schönsten Augen, die ich je bei einem Mann gesehen hatte. Sie riefen beinah nach mir und baten mich, mich in ihnen zu verlieren. Aber wenn sie wütend waren, machten sie mir mehr Angst als alles, dem ich je zuvor gegenübergestanden war.

Zwischen der Penny-Rache, der doppelten Rettung und der Fahrt nach Hause konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, warum so jemand wie er so viel Energie an so jemandem wie mir verschwenden würde. Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto unglaublicher kam mir das alles vor. Warum gab er sich mit mir ab? Wie ich schon im Wagen gesagt hatte, kannten wir uns doch nicht einmal Ich drehte und wälzte mich herum, bis ich endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf abtauchte. Dies war die erste Nacht, in der ich von Edward Masen träumte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fridays at Noon**

**Kapitel 3**

**Freitag, 2. Juli, mittags**

* * *

><p>Ich holte die Getränke für Tisch sieben von der Bar und garnierte eines der Gläser mit einer Zitronenscheibe, wie der Gentleman es verlangt hatte. Als ich mich umdrehte, erblickte ich Edward. Er ging neben Rosalie her und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Ich sah ihn über etwas lachen, das sie gesagt hatte, und merkte, wie sorgenfrei er heute wirkte, gar nicht so wie das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen hatte. Er bemerkte mich nicht, und das war eine Erleichterung. Ich hatte nichts zu Rosalie gesagt, aber ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl, dass sie mich heute nicht in den privaten Speisesaal schicken würde.<p>

Ich brachte meine Drinks an Tisch sieben und machte mich auf die Suche nach Emmett, denn er wäre sicher perfekt für Edward und seine speziellen Wünsche. Nachdem ich in den letzten sieben Nächten fünf Mal von ihm geträumt hatte, sprachen wir uns in meinem Kopf nun mit Vornamen an. Edward war einfach eine zu anstrengende Person für mich, und ich konnte mir das auch selbst eingestehen. Ich traf auf Rosalie, bevor ich Emmett gefunden hatte.

"Privater Speisesaal, Bella."

"Rosalie, ich ..."

"Ich werde nicht hier herumstehen und mich mit einer Angestellten streiten. Geh hoch und kümmere dich um den privaten Speisesaal", befahl sie in ihrem gereizten Tonfall. Man konnte mit ihr nicht diskutieren.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg die Stufen hoch und ergab mich meinem Schicksal. Ich musste diesen Gigolo bedienen, egal was ich auch versuchte. Er sah guter Laune aus, als er hereingekommen war, aber ich wusste es besser, als mich darauf zu verlassen, dass diese Stimmung eine ganze Stunde lang anhalten könnte.

Ich öffnete die Tür und fand ihn allein vor, während er etwas auf seinem Handy las. Er zeigte mit keiner Regung, dass er gemerkt hatte, dass ich da war, obwohl ich wusste, dass er mich beim Eintreten gehört haben musste.

"Kann ich Ihnen vorerst etwas zu trinken bringen, Mr. Masen?" Ich hatte beschlossen, dass wir uns im echten Leben besser immer noch formal ansprechen sollten.

"Nur Wasser heute, Isabella. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er beinah nervös.

"Mir geht's gut, danke", antwortete ich unbeholfen. Wir waren beide still und ich merkte, dass ich errötete. "Heute ohne Begleitung, Sir?"

Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe heute allen wegen des Feiertags am 4. Juli freigegeben, mit Ausnahme meines Fahrers und der Security. Ich habe überlegt, ob ich sie mitbringen sollte, aber ich glaube, dann würden sie sich ... komisch vorkommen, weißt du?"

Ich spürte, wie meine eigenen Mundwinkel sich nach oben zogen. Ich konnte mir diese zwei Kerle von dieser einen Nacht vorstellen, wie sie in ihren schwarzen Anzügen mit ihm an einem Tisch saßen, nicht wussten, was die Dinge auf der Speisekarte waren und welche Gabel man wofür benutzte. Sie kamen mir auch nicht wie Plaudertaschen vor. Seltsam wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Hatte Edward niemanden, mit dem er Mittagessen konnte, außer die Leute, die für ihn arbeiteten? Keinen Freund? Keine Freundin? Oder Bruder? Irgendwen? Egal wen? Plötzlich tat er mir Leid, weil er allein an diesem großen Tisch sitzen musste.

"Brauchen Sie eine Minute, oder wissen Sie schon, was Sie essen wollen, damit ich in der Küche Bescheid geben kann?"

"Erzähl mir von den heutigen Spezialitäten, Isabella. Ich glaube, ich möchte dich gerne reden hören", sagte er verführerisch. Oder vielleicht bildete ich mir das nur ein. Ich hatte einige Male von ihm geträumt in dieser Woche, und in manchen dieser Träume hatten er und ich Dinge getan, die mich zum Erröten brachten, wenn ich nur daran dachte.

Ich erklärte ihm unsere Spezialitäten, und nachdem er eine oder zwei Minuten lang nachgedacht hatte, bestellte er den Hummer. Sein Blick wich nie von mir, er betrachtete mich von oben bis unten und nahm jedes Detail an mir in sich auf. Das machte mich schrecklich schüchtern. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn heute sehen würde. Hätte ich etwas anders gemacht, wenn ich das gewusst hätte? Vielleicht hätte ich ein wenig mehr Make-up aufgetragen oder meine Haare zu einem französischen Zopf geflochten anstatt des langweiligen Pferdeschwanzes.

_Warum kümmerte es mich, wie ich aussah? _Ich schimpfte mich gedanklich selbst, als ich die Stufen nach unten ging. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass Edward Masen meine Persönlichkeit oder meine Taten beeinflusste. Er war ein Kunde im Restaurant. Das war alles. Hatte es mich gekümmert, was der Kerl an Tisch sieben über mein Haar gedacht hatte? Da er offenbar zum Club der kahlköpfigen Mitt-Fünfziger gehörte, wahrscheinlich nicht.

Ich machte meinen Job effizient und versuchte, mich nicht durch die ständigen Blicke von Mr. Masen zittrig werden zu lassen. Sogar in meinem Kopf machte ich mir klar, dass ich mich wieder auf unsere formale Geschäftsbeziehung konzentrieren musste. Aber er stellte mir immer wieder Fragen, wenn ich ins Zimmer kam. Was hatte ich am vierten Juli vor? Mochte ich Feuerwerke? Welche war die beste Feuerwerks-Show, die ich je gesehen hatte? Manchmal führten meine Antworten zu weiteren Fragen. Als ich sagte, das beste Feuerwerk, das ich je gesehen hatte, war in Arizona, wollte er sofort wisse, warum ich in Arizona gewesen war. Wie lange hatte ich dort gelebt? Wo war meine Mom jetzt?

"Jetzt lebt sie in Florida. Jacksonville, um genau zu sein. Mein Stiefvater spielt dort für die Suns. Das ist ein Baseball-Team in der unteren Liga. Er ist Pitcher. Er ist um einiges jünger als meine Mom. Nicht, dass das etwas ausmachen sollte. Er ist wirklich nett, und er behandelt sie gut. Wir kommen mit einander klar. Er war immer anständig zu mir." Ich plapperte vor mich hin und er wusste es, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören, weil er einfach da saß und sein Kinn auf seine verschränkten Finger gestützt hatte. Sein sexy Lächeln ließ sein Gesicht strahlen.

"Geh' heute mit mir essen", sagte er und sorgte dafür, dass ich vergaß, wovon ich gerade gesprochen hatte.

"Was?"

"Geh' mit mir essen. Ich kann nicht zwei Mahlzeiten hintereinander allein zu mir nehmen. Ich hole dich um sechs ab." Er nahm einfach an, ich würde ja sagen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte ich mit einem Kopfschütten. Das war eine wirklich schlechte Idee. Wirklich schlecht.

"Warum?", fragte er und ließ seine Hände auf den Tisch fallen. "Isst du kein Abendessen?"

Ich lachte. "Doch, ich esse abends. Ich glaube bloß, dass ich mein Abendessen nicht mit _Ihnen _essen sollte."

"Weil du nicht vor anderen Leuten essen kannst?" Er stellte sich weiterhin dumm, denn er wusste genau, was ich meinte.

Ich verengte meine Augen. "Ich esse nicht mit Kunden."

"Ich werde nicht dein Kunde sein, wenn wir ausgehen", meinte er mit diesem teuflischen Glitzern in seinen weichen, grünen Augen. "Ich bin dein Date. Deshalb werden wir auch nicht hier essen."

Man konnte ihm nur schwer widerstehen, wenn er dieser Edward war. Dieser Edward sorgte dafür, dass ich meine Vorsicht in den Wind schießen und alles tun wollte, das er verlangte. Es gab keine Garantie, dass ich auch mit diesem Edward meinen Abend verbringen würde. Es gab keine sicheren Dinge, was Mr. Masen betraf.

"Ich glaube immer noch, dass das eine schlechte Idee wäre", wiederholte ich mich und legte das Mäppchen mit der Rechnung vor ihn hin. Er schnappte nach meinem Handgelenk und brachte mich damit zum Keuchen.

"Lass mich nicht betteln, Isabella."

Er ließ mich los und zog seine Kreditkarte hervor. Ich versuchte, mich zum Atmen zu zwingen, aber seine Berührung hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich völlig unter seinem Bann stand. Es war, als könnte ich nichts mehr machen, bis er es mir befahl. Ich war sein. Widerstand zwecklos.

"Atme, Sweetheart", befahl er leise und mit einem Grinsen.

Ich nahm ihm das Mäppchen ab und verließ das Zimmer, ohne ihm eine Antwort auf seine Bitte nach einem Date zu geben. Warum in Gottes Namen wollte Edward Masen mich zu einem Date ausführen? Warum hatte ich ihm heute so persönliche Informationen erzählt? Wann würde er wieder böse und gemein werden? Wir schafften es nicht einmal beim Mittagessen, dass ich ihm keinen Grund lieferte, mich anzufauchen. Vielleicht würde er auszucken, wenn ich sein Date ablehnte. Sollte ich ja sagen, nur damit er nicht böse wurde? Das war lächerlich. Niemand sollte sich auf ein Date einlassen, damit der Andere nicht böse auf einen wurde. Ich brachte ihm die Rechnung zurück und er telefonierte dankbarerweise gerade am Handy. Ich schlüpfte rasch wieder hinaus, obwohl ich anhand seines Blickes wusste, dass er wollte, dass ich blieb.

Ich überlegte, mich zu verstecken. Irgendwann würde auch er es lernen. Er war mit seinem Essen fertig und hatte seine Rechnung bezahlt, also konnte er gehen. Ich war so ein Angsthase. Ich kannte Edward Masen nicht gut, aber ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht gehen würde, bevor er meine Antwort hatte.

Ich betrat wieder das Zimmer und er telefonierte nicht mehr. Er streckte mir das Rechnungsmäppchen hin.

"Sechs oder sechs Uhr dreißig?", fragte er. Anscheinend nahm er immer noch an, ich würde mit ihm ausgehen.

Ich nahm das Mäppchen und öffnete es, um den Stift zu halten, damit er nicht herausfiel, wenn ich alles nach unten trug. Ich spähte auf den Beleg darin und musste noch einmal genauer hinsehen.

"Nein, nein, nein", sagte ich und legte die Quittung wieder auf den Tisch. "Sie geben mir keine zweihundert Dollar Trinkgeld auf eine Rechnung, die nur knapp über hundert Dollar ausmacht."

Seine Augenbrauen schossen überrascht hoch. "Nicht, was?"

"Nein. Ich kann das nicht annehmen. Nein", antwortete ich beharrlich.

"Tja, dann schätze ich, wirst du wohl besser mit mir zu Abend essen."

"Nein."

"Ich werde dein Trinkgeld nicht umändern."

"Ich ändere es selbst."

"Du bist _so _starrköpfig", sagte er mit seinem schiefen Grinsen. Zumindest wurde er nicht wütend.

Ich war wirklich starrköpfig, das hatte ich fest beschlossen. "Schön. Ich gehe mit Ihnen essen und Sie können mir dieses lächerlich hohe Trinkgeld lassen, aber ich bezahle."

Nun war er derjenige, der sprachlos war. Er starrte mich an, als hätte ich ihn gerade darum gebeten, eine Niere zu spenden.

"Sie können mich um sechs Uhr dreißig abholen", sagte ich, öffnete den Füller und schrieb ihm meine Telefonnummer und meine Adresse auf einen Bestellzettel. Ich legte ihn vor ihm hin und ging hinaus. Mein Herz hämmerte so schnell, dass es nicht mehr gesund sein konnte.

Ich ging mit Edward Masen Abendessen. Ich ging nicht nur mit ihm aus, nein, ich bezahlte auch noch. Was zur Hölle hatte ich mir dabei nur gedacht?

* * *

><p>"Erkläre mir noch einmal, warum er dich zum Abendessen eingeladen hat, du abgelehnt hast, und nun du diejenige bist, die <em>ihm <em>ein Abendessen ausgibt? Hast du auf der Arbeit getrunken oder so?", grübelte Jasper auf der Couch, als ich im dritten Outfit aus meinem Zimmer kam, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich heute anziehen sollte.

"Ich glaube, damit werde ich anfangen. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn ich betrunken bin, während ich ihn bediene. Wie sieht das hier aus?" Ich drehte mich herum, damit er mich von allen Seiten begutachten konnte.

"Wohin geht ihr essen? Du zahlst, also bedeutet das, er muss sich unters gemeine Volk im Olive Garden oder im Outback Steakhouse mischen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht." Langsam geriet ich in Panik. "Was, wenn er ein Restaurant wie das Eclipse auswählt und fünftausend Dollar teure Weinflaschen bestellt? Er würde so etwas sicher machen, nur damit ich nicht bezahlen kann. Oh Shit." Ich begann, auf und ab zu laufen. "Sollte ich nicht ein Mitspracherecht haben, da ich diejenige bin, die bezahlt?"

Jasper zuckte die Schultern. "Bei mir hat noch nie ein Mädchen angeboten, dass sie bezahlt. Eigentlich glaube ich, dass Maria nicht einmal einen Dollar in ihrer Geldbörse hat."

"Sie hat nie etwas bezahlt? Nicht einmal ein Eis oder so etwas Kleines?"

Jasper schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist irgendwie Scheiße. Aber nicht, dass ich ein Recht habe, darüber zu urteilen", fügte ich rasch hinzu und ich setzte mich neben ihn. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

"In letzter Zeit empfinde ich genauso. Manchmal glaube ich, Maria will, dass ich immer nach ihrer Pfeife tanze. Es geht nicht um uns, sondern die ganze Zeit nur darum, was sie will. Ich komme mir vor wie ihr Schoßhund, der gedankenlos tut, was sie sagt", gab er zu.

"Das hört sich nicht gut an", sagte ich mitfühlend.

"Nein, aber genug von mir. Du bist diejenige, die heute einen Multimilliardär zum Essen ausführt. Denk' einmal an die Möglichkeiten. Vielleicht bringt sein Fahrer dich zum Kerry Park und schließt seine Augen und steckt sich Ohrhörer in die Ohren, während Masen versucht, dich am Rücksitz zu befummeln."

Ich schlug ihm fest auf den Oberschenkel.

"Niemand kriegt beim ersten Date mit mir etwas zu befummeln, und das weißt du."

Jasper schlang seine Arme um mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. "Eines Tages, Bella, wirst du deine innere Sexgöttin befreien und dann pass auf!"

Ich schlug ihm auf die Schulter und stand von der Couch auf. "Ich sollte mich umziehen."

"Du siehst gut aus. Du siehst mehr als nur gut aus. Er wird sich sehnlich den Teil mit dem Fummeln wünschen, sollte sich aber geehrt fühlen, einfach mit dir am selben Ort zu sein."

Meine Wangen brannten, da seine Worte mich zum Erröten brachten. "Danke, Jaz."

Als ich mich endlich für ein Kleid entschieden hatte, putzte ich mir noch einmal die Zähne, bevor ich Lippenstift auftrug und mich fertig schminkte. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, in meinem ganzen Leben schon einmal wegen eines Dates so nervös gewesen zu sein. Dann hörte ich ein Klopfen an der Tür, das mein Herz dazu brachte, wie wild in meiner Brust zu hämmern.

"Soll ich aufmachen?", fragte Jasper, der gerade seinen Kopf ins Bad streckte.

Ich musste noch meine Frisur mit den restlichen Haarnadeln befestigen.

"Schön, aber sag' nichts Peinliches. Ich schwöre, ich werde sonst deine ganze Unterwäsche in den Eiskasten stecken, während du schläfst", drohte ich ihm.

"Seit wann trage ich Unterwäsche?", antwortete Jasper. Er wackelte dabei mit den Augenbrauen.

"Halte mich nicht zum Narren, Hale", warnte ich ihn, als er in Richtung Tür ging.

Ich steckte mein Haar rasch zurück und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass er nur ein Mann war. Nicht mehr.

Ich ging hinaus ins Wohnzimmer und da war er in seinem Mörder-Outfit, seinem perfekt geschneiderten, schwarzen Anzug. Sein Haar war ein hübsches Durcheinander auf seinem Kopf und seine Augen strahlten heute in einem weichen, moosfarbenen Grün. Er war nur ein Mann, der tollste Mann, den ich je gesehen hatte, aber dennoch nur ein Mann.

"Isabella. Du siehst ...", Edward hielt inne, um seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. Ich merkte, dass meine Wangen rosa wurden, "... umwerfend aus."

Niemand hatte mich je zuvor als umwerfend bezeichnet. Ich lächelte bei diesem Kompliment. Ich konnte es nur erwidern. Er raubte mir buchstäblich den Atem.

"Also, ich würde liebend gern dein Geheimnis erfahren", sagte Jasper zu Edward.

Edward erstarrte eine Sekunde lang, dann drehte er den Kopf in Jaspers Richtung. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du meinst", antwortete er.

"Wie kriegst du eine Lady dazu, dass sie bezahlt", antwortete er, als wäre es offensichtlich. "Meine Freundin hat für nichts mehr bezahlt, seit ich sie kenne. Du musst mir deinen Trick verraten."

Edwards Schultern entspannten sich merklich. "Ja, nun, ich glaube, das hat nichts mit mir zu tun, nur mit Isabella. Ich weiß nicht, ob mir schon jemals eine andere Frau angeboten hat, mein Essen zu bezahlen."

"Sie ist einzigartig, das kann ich dir versprechen", sagte Jasper mit einem Zwinkern in meine Richtung. "Also, Kinder, amüsiert euch. Bleibt nicht zu lange aus. Ich mache mir immer Sorgen, wenn sie nach der Sperrstunde noch unterwegs ist", scherzte er.

"Gute Nacht, Jasper", sagte ich, während Edward mir seinen Arm anbot und mich zur Tür hinaus führte.

Sein schwarzer Mercedes wartete schon auf uns, gemeinsam mit den zwei Herren, die mich die Woche zuvor nach Hause gefahren hatten. Der blonde hielt mir mit einem Lächeln die Tür auf. Ich stieg ein und Edward folgte mir.

"Stellen Sie mich Ihren Freunden vor?" Ich deutete auf die Men in Black.

"Brady ist mein Fahrer und Tyler ist mein Bodyguard. Jungs, das ist Miss Swan."

"Ihr könnt mich Bella nennen", fügte ich rasch hinzu. Ich wollte nicht wie jemand behandelt werden, den man immer so formal ansprechen musste.

"Guten Abend, Miss Swan", antworteten sie beide synchron. Offenbar waren sie keine Fans davon, irgendjemanden mit Vornamen anzusprechen.

"Bella", murmelte ich.

"Sie bevorzugen es, Berufliches und Privates getrennt zu halten", erklärte Edward mit diesem Grinsen.

"Also respektieren Sie diesen Wunsch doch bei einigen Leuten, häh?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und spottete: "Das zwischen uns war nie geschäftlich, Isabella."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah durch das getönte Fenster.

"Also, wohin fahren wir?", fragte ich und versuchte anhand der Richtung, in die wir fuhren, unser Ziel zu erraten.

"Il Bistro am Pike Place. Das ist eines meiner Lieblingsrestaurants. Hoffentlich magst du italienisches Essen, da du ja bezahlst und alles."

"In der Tat, ich mag italienisches Essen. Also ist das perfekt, da ich bezahle und alles", antwortete ich. Ich war froh, dass er mich das durchziehen ließ. Obwohl ich noch nicht ausgeschlossen hatte, dass er irgendeinen Stunt beim Essen hinlegte, der mich zwang, zu meiner Kreditkarte zu greifen und zu hoffen, dass sie nicht abgelehnt wurde.

Der Kellner im Il Bistro erkannte Edward sofort, als wir eintraten.

"Mr. Masen! Wie wundervoll, Sie wieder zu sehen. Bitte, Ihr Tisch ist schon für Sie bereit", sagte er und führte uns in den hinteren Teil des Restaurants.

"Wie geht es Ihrem neuen Baby, Frank?"

"Sie ist toll, Mr. Masen. Das schönste kleine Mädchen, das Sie je gesehen haben. Sie kommt zum Glück ganz nach ihrer Mutter."

"Das ist gut. Mit diesem Schnurrbart würde sie ein bisschen komisch aussehen", scherzte Edward. Er klopfte dem Mann auf den Rücken, als wären sie alte Freunde.

Frank zog mir meinen Stuhl zurecht, während er lachte. "Passen sie bei dem hier auf, Miss. Er wird Sie den ganzen Abend lang zum Lachen bringen. Ihre Bedienung sollte in einer Sekunde hier sein."

"Danke", sagten wir gemeinsam, woraufhin wir beide lächeln mussten.

"Frank mag Sie anscheinend. Dann muss er Sie mittags wohl nicht recht oft bedienen", sagte ich. Ich öffnete die Speisekarte, suchte die Preise und war froh, dass nichts allzu Teures dabei war.

Edward zog eine Braue hoch. "Spielst du darauf an, dass ich mittags nicht witzig bin?"

"Sie sind mittags vieles, Mr. Masen, aber witzig gehört meistens nicht dazu", antwortete ich ehrlich.

"Daran werde ich arbeiten", sagte er mit einem Nicken und nahm seine eigene Speisekarte. "Und bitte, nenne mich Edward. Das ist schließlich ein Date."

"Okay, _Edward." _Sein Name klang gut, wenn er aus meinem Mund kam. Ich hatte ein Date mit Edward Masen.

Il Bistro war ein netter kleiner Laden, der versteckt unter dem Pike Place Market lag. Es war wie in einer intimen Grotte mit niedriger Decke, weiß getünchten Wänden und runden Gewölben. Das Licht war romantisch gehalten und auf jedem Tisch standen Kerzen. Es war sehr nett und nicht allzu pompös. Edward war voll Überraschungen.

Wir führten eine leichte Unterhaltung, während wir eine Flasche Wein aus einer vernünftigen Preisklasse tranken, und wir aßen vor dem Hauptgang einen Salat.

"Also, hast du Arizona je vermisst?", fragte er ehrlich interessiert. "Dort ist es so anders als in Washington. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es eine große Umstellung war, als du hierher gezogen bist."

Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Das Einzige, das ich wirklich vermisste, war meine Mom. Irgendwie vermisste ich zuerst auch die Sonne. Das ist wahrscheinlich einer der am häufigsten bewölkten Orte, an denen ich je gelebt habe."

Er lächelte. "Es macht Sinn, warum hier das Zentrum des Emo-Grunge-Rocks war, oder? Das Wetter kann die Leute ziemlich verrückt machen."

Ich musste wohl künftig auf das Wetter und Edwards Stimmungen achten. Vielleicht erklärte das seine Stimmungsschwankungen. Er sah mich heute mit sanftem Blick an. Seine Augen erinnerten mich an das, was mir in diesem Teil des Landes am besten gefiel.

"Ich liebe das viele Grün hier. In Arizona sind nicht einmal die Kakteen sehr grün. Ich vermisse den ganzen Staub nicht. Es gab dort so viel Staub, weil es so trocken war."

"Also bist du ein großer Fan von Dingen, die nass und grün sind, oder?" Edward grinste, bevor er einen Bissen von seinem Blattsalat nahm.

"Ich schätze schon. Kalt und nass nicht so sehr, aber grün und nass schon."

Dann vibrierte sein Blackberry. Wer auch immer in der Leitung war, sorgte dafür, dass Edward die Zähne zusammen biss und sich seine Augen gerade genug verdunkelten, um mich nervös zu machen. Er stand auf und entfernte sich vom Tisch, um die Unterhaltung ungestört zu führen.

Ich spielte nervös mit der Serviette auf meinem Schoß herum und fragte mich, welcher Edward zu mir zurückkehren würde. Heute war alles so gut gelaufen, aber es konnte rasch bergab gehen. Er kam zurück und mied meinen Blick.

"Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte mein Handy ausschalten", sagte er entschuldigend. "Wo waren wir?"

"Tja, während des Mittagessens und nun auch während des Abendessens hast du alles über mich erfahren. Du weißt, dass ich die Farbe Grün liebe und den Staub in Arizona nicht vermisse, sehr wohl aber meine Mom. Ich komme mir vor, als hätte ich bislang immer nur darüber geredet, was und wen ich liebe. Was ist mit dir. Was liebst du?"

Er hob seine Hand in seine Haare und sah mir in die Augen. Sie waren nicht hart wie Stein, aber sie waren anders. Trauriger.

Er schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig von einer Seite zur anderen. "Ich ... liebe nicht", sagte er gerade, als die Bedienung unser Hauptgericht brachte.

Als wir wieder allein waren, piekste ich mit meiner Gabel in meine köstlich aussehenden Ravioli. "Was wolltest du sagen?"

Er sah mich verwirrt an.

"Du hast gesagt, du würdest etwas nicht lieben, aber die Bedienung kam und du hast nicht zu Ende gesprochen", erklärte ich meine Frage.

"Ich war fertig", sagte er ernst. "Ich liebe nicht. Ich hege für gewisse Dinge eine Leidenschaft, und ich sorge mich um einige Menschen in meiner Familie, aber ich liebe nicht. Das bin ich nicht."

Ich legte meine Gabel hin, denn ich hatte plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr.

"Du liebst nichts und niemanden? Gar nichts?"

"Gar nichts", sagte er einfach und aß einen großen Bissen seines Kalbsfleisches.

Ich ließ dies einen Moment lang sacken. Wie konnte jemand durch's Leben gehen, ohne etwas zu lieben? Ich meine, ich liebte die in Schokolade getunkten Eistüten der Kette Dairy Queen. Ich liebte sie. Ich würde liebend gern den Menschen kennen lernen, der die Schokoladen-Tunke erfunden hat, und ihn umarmen, weil es einfach eine unglaubliche Erfindung war.

"Was ist los?", fragte er und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Du verwirrst mich. Ich verstehe nicht, wie jemand _nicht _irgendetwas lieben kann."

"Lass es mich so erklären, ich erfreue mich an gewissen Dingen - Autos, Musik, Restaurants wie diesem hier, bestimmten Menschen, und wenn mich etwas zufrieden stellt, behalte ich es in meiner Nähe oder komme zu meinem Vergnügen noch einmal. Wenn es mich nicht zufrieden stellt, dann werde ich es wieder los. Das ist ganz einfach. Emotionale Bindungen sind nur etwas für die Schwachen."

Ich hob mit zittriger Hand mein Weinglas hoch und leerte den Rest, der sich noch darin befunden hatte. Er hatte sich geändert. So als wäre er nicht mehr der Edward, der mich in meiner Wohnung abgeholt hatte. Er war eine sehr dunkle und verdrehte Person.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich für deine Ehrlichkeit respektieren soll oder ob ich beleidigt sein soll, weil du nicht ein wenig intensiver versucht hast, mich zu umwerben, bevor du deine Karten offen auf den Tisch legst."

"Komm schon, Isabella. Lass uns ehrlich sein", sagte er und lehnte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch nach vorne. "Niemand kann meinem Geld und meinem Aussehen je widerstehen. Es geht hier nicht darum, dass ich meinen Seelenpartner finde oder mich in jemanden verliebe. Warum hörst du nicht auf dich zu zieren und so zu tun, als wärst du anders als die Anderen, die gern in mein Bett oder an meine Kreditkarte wollen. Du musst nicht so hart daran arbeiten, dich für mich interessant zu machen. Sex ist alles, an das ich denke, seit ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Das Spielchen spielen war unterhaltsam, aber komm schon, ich kenne Frauen, die es mir um einiges einfacher machen."

Mir wurde schlecht. Er war doch so, wie ich es die ganze Zeit vermutet hatte - ein arrogantes, egozentrisches Arschloch. Es ging nur darum, was ihm Spaß machte und was nicht. Er wollte mich nur ins Bett kriegen. Ich war so naiv, so dumm. Eigentlich tat er mir sogar Leid. Er war oberflächlich und herzlos. Wie traurig und schade, solch ein Leben zu führen. Ich hatte nun absolut keinen Hunger mehr. Dieses Date war offiziell zu Ende. Von meiner Seite her konnte er sich weder heute, noch irgendwann in der Zukunft erwarten, ihm zu Gefallen zu sein.

"Du hast Recht. Dieses _Spielchen spielen, _wie du es bezeichnet, wird langsam langweilig, richtig?", fragte ich und schob meinen Teller weg. "Ich gehe kurz auf Toilette und dann können wir genauso gut gehen. Es gibt keinen Grund, das Essen hinauszuzögern, wenn wir beide genau wissen, was wir wollen." Er musste ein wenig zerlegt werden. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihm einfach mitzuteilen, dass ich nicht interessiert war. Er musste das wirklich zu spüren bekommen.

"Ich verlange die Rechnung", antwortete er. Er sah eine Sekunde lang enttäuscht aus, setzte aber rasch seine Maske wieder auf.

Ich stand auf und brachte meine zittrigen Beine dazu, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Ich würde nicht viel Zeit haben, um das hier zustande zu bringen. Ich schnappte mir unsere Bedienung, bevor ich zu den WC's ging.

"Hier ist das Geld für unsere Rechnung. Sie können das Wechselgeld Mr. Masen bringen, aber könnten Sie mir gute fünf Minuten lassen, bevor Sie es an seinen Tisch bringen? Ich könnte den Vorsprung wirklich gut gebrauchen."

Unser Kellner namens Angelo sah mich an, als wäre ich ein wenig durchgeknallt, aber er nahm die zweihundert Dollar und half mir, für heute alles loszuwerden, was mit Masen in Verbindung stand. Ich war fertig mit ihm und seinem lächerlich hohen Trinkgeld. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Eingangstür, wurde aber von Frank aufgehalten.

"Hat Ihr Essen geschmeckt, Miss? Haben Sie sich gut mit Mr. Masen unterhalten?"

"Das Essen war hervorragend, Frank", log ich, denn ich hatte mein Gericht nicht wirklich angerührt. "Danke."

Frank sah sich nach Edward um. "Wollen Sie nicht auf Mr. Masen warten? Er bringt nicht oft so eine reizende Lady zum Essen mit hierher. Normalerweise kommt er mit seiner Schwester. Sie müssen jemand Besonderes sein."

Wenn Frank nur wüsste, dass Mr. Masen niemanden für etwas Besonderes hielt. Seine Schwester nicht, und schon gar nicht erst mich. Ich konnte Angelo an einem anderen Tisch sehen. Er gab mir meine fünf Minuten, aber es würde nicht mehr lang dauern, bevor er zurück zu Edward ging, ihm mein Wechselgeld gab und meine Flucht bekannt wurde.

"Ich werde draußen warten, es ist so ein lauer Abend. Gute Nacht", sagte ich mit dem besten Lächeln, das ich aufbringen konnte.

Ich lief den gepflasterten Weg entlang der Pike Street zur First Avenue und hoffte, dass die Men in Black nicht irgendwo in der Nähe waren und die Tür beobachtet hatten. Mein Kopf war vor Aufregung und Schande ganz benebelt. Asche auf mein Haupt, weil ich gedacht hatte, dass das wirklich ein richtiges Date sein könnte. Er hatte mich hierher gebracht und gedacht, ich würde mich dem allmächtigen Masen fügen, sobald wir aufgegessen hatten. Ich kam an der Kreuzung an, hielt ein Taxi an und drehte mich um, um den Weg hinter mir im Auge zu behalten. Auf dem gesamten Heimweg hatte ich das Gefühl, beobachtet oder verfolgt zu werden oder gar beides. Ich wollte nach Hause, mich in meiner Wohnung einschließen und meine Sorgen mit einer Packung Eiscreme zu bekämpfen.

Ich sperrte meine Wohnungstür auf in der Annahme, dass Jasper wahrscheinlich mit Maria aus war, daher war ich überrascht, ihn mit meiner Eispackung und einem Löffel auf der Couch sitzen zu sehen.

"Du bist früh zurück", sagte er, während er auf die Uhr sah. "Ich nehme an, Mr. Masen ist mit dir nicht hoch zum Kerry Park gefahren, häh?"

Ich ging in die Küche und holte mir einen Löffel, bevor ich mich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen ließ und meinen Löffel in die cremige Süßigkeit tauchte. Ich schüttelte meine Schuhe ab und zog meine Beine unter mich.

"Nein, Mr. Masen sitzt wahrscheinlich noch immer an unserem Tisch im Il Bistro und fragt sich, warum Frauen so lang auf der Toilette brauchen."

"Bella, was hast du getan?", fragte Jasper mit großen Augen.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schob mir einen weiteren Löffel Eis in den Mund. _Was habe ich getan? _Ich spürte, wie die Tränen kamen, und dabei wollte ich wirklich nicht wegen jemandem wie Edward Masen weinen. Er war es nicht wert.

Ich schluckte mein Eis hinunter, obwohl meine Kehle zugeschnürt war, weil ich meine Emotionen zurückhalten wollte. "Er hat mich im Wesentlichen darüber informiert, er habe es satt, dass ich schwer zu kriegen bin und dass Frauen immer auf seinen Befehl in sein Bett sprangen. Meine Spielchen waren zuerst eine lustige, kleine Ablenkung, aber Sex sei alles, woran er interessiert wäre. Also habe ich ihm vorgegaukelt, ich wäre leichtes Spiel für ihn, und dann bin ich abgehauen."

"Willst du mich gerade verarschen?" Jasper lehnte sich vor, damit er den Kopf drehen und mich ansehen konnte. "Oh, Bella. Was für ein Trottel. Ich schätze, mit Geld kann man sich Stil nicht kaufen, oder?"

Er schlang seinen Arm um meine Schultern und zog mich näher. Ich konnte spüren, dass ich kurz davor war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Das war noch ein Date, das ich auf meine Liste voll Desaster setzen konnte.

Jasper versuchte mich zu trösten. "Er ist ein Idiot, ein totaler Loser. Er hat gerade einen Versuch mit der besten Frau in ganz Seattle in den Sand gesetzt, und wahrscheinlich ist er sogar zu dumm dafür, um das überhaupt zu wissen."

"Danke, Jaz." Ich steckte meinen Löffel wieder in das Eis.

Er ließ mich in Ruhe da sitzen, bis ich meine Fassung wieder erlangt hatte. "Also, was zur Hölle machst du an einem Freitag Abend allein zuhaus mit meinem Eis?" Jasper war am Wochenende normalerweise nie allein daheim. Maria hatte immer das ganze Wochenende verplant. Sie machten ständig etwas zusammen. Es gab immer einen Film, den sie sehen wollte, oder eine Bar, in die er sie und ihre Freundinnen ausführen sollte. An den Wochenenden bekam ich Jasper nicht oft zu Gesicht.

"Ich habe mit Maria Schluss gemacht", antwortete er traurig.

"Du hast mit Maria Schluss gemacht? Warum?"

"Warum? Ich dachte, wir hätten vorhin festgestellt, dass sie nicht die beste Freundin aller Zeiten wäre."

"Das war sie wirklich nicht", gab ich zu und kuschelte mich zu ihm.

"Was sind wir nicht für ein Paar. Loveless in Seattle", seufzte er.

"Wer braucht schon die Liebe, wenn man einen guten Freund und ein leckeres Eis haben kann?"

Jasper gab mir einen Kuss aufs Haar. "Ja, wer?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Fridays at Noon**

**Kapitel 4**

**Freitag, 9. Juli, mittags**

* * *

><p>Ich kam ins Eclipse, bevor meine Schicht begann, in der Hoffnung, dass Rosalie heute gut gelaunt war. Jasper hatte mich ermutigt, mit ihr zu sprechen und ihr das ganze Fiasko mit dem Date zu erklären. Er sagte, sie würde es verstehen, aber ich war bislang zu feig dafür gewesen. Jasper drohte, er würde sie selbst anrufen, aber ich bettelte ihn an, es nicht zu tun, weil ich mir sicher war, dass Rosalie mich dafür bestrafen würde, weil ich ihn da mit hineingezogen hatte.<p>

Im ganzen Lokal war es still, aber als ich immer näher zu ihrem Büro kam, konnte ich hinter der geschlossenen Tür komische Geräusche hören. Ich brauchte nicht lang, um herauszufinden, was ich da genau hörte.

"Oh, ja, genau da. Oh Gott, ja!", rief sie. "Emmett, ja! Fuck, ja! Genau da, oh Gott!"

"Rosie, ughhh!"

Ich ging rasch wieder weg, denn ich wollte nicht entdeckt werden. Rosalie und Emmett zusammen, das war eine interessante Entwicklung. Jasper hatte sich immer Sorgen gemacht, seine Schwester würde nie einen Mann finden, weil sie immer arbeitete. Ich schätze, dieses Problem wurde gelöst. Ich ging wieder hinaus, lief zwanzig Minuten lang auf und ab und versuchte vergeblich, die Bilder aus meinem Gedächtnis zu löschen, die diese Geräusche hervorgerufen hatten. Als ich wieder nach drinnen ging, war Emmett der Erste, den ich sah. Er trug ein riesiges ich-wurde-gerade-flachgelegt-Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Hey, Bells."

"Em", sagte ich und hielt meinen Kopf unten. Ich konnte keinen Blickkontakt halten und hoffte, er hatte Rosalie so befriedigt, dass sie mir diesmal zuhören würde.

Ich klopfte an Rosalies halb geöffnete Tür. Sie bemerkte mich und wedelte mich herein, sah aber nicht so glücklich aus, wie ich es gehofft hatte. Sie sah ganz normal aus. Kein einziges Haar war verrutscht. Niemand würde je wissen, dass noch vor ein paar Minuten ihre Welt von dem sanften Riesen dort draußen ins Wanken gebracht worden war.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich eine Minute mit dir sprechen kann, bevor meine Schicht anfängt?"

"Du sprichst doch schon, also schätze ich, ja", sagte sie schnippisch.

Ich holte tief Luft und schoss los. "Ich kann heute nicht den privaten Speisesaal machen, wenn Mr. Masen auftaucht, weil ich letzten Freitag ein Date mit ihm hatte und er dachte, ich wäre nur am Sex interessiert, das war ich aber nicht, also habe ich ihn im Restaurant sitzen lassen, und nun glaube ich, dass alles ziemlich komisch sein wird, und ich hoffe, er wird seine Dauer-Reservierung nicht wegen dem, was passiert ist, widerrufen, aber Jasper sagte, du würdest das verstehen und du würdest mich nie einem Mann gegenüber treten lassen, der so wenig von mir hielt, dass er annahm, ich würde ihm Sex als Erwiderung des Abendessens geben, obwohl ich zahlen wollte, weil er mir ein viel zu hohes Trinkgeld gegeben hatte, also dieser Teil verwirrt mich ein wenig, aber eigentlich verwirrt mich so ziemlich alles an diesem Mann, also ist das keine große Überraschung ..."

"Heilige Scheiße, Mädchen, hol' doch mal Luft!" Rosalie starrte mich an, als wäre mir ein zweiter Kopf aus dem Hals gewachsen.

"Tut mir Leid", murmelte ich.

"Was für ein Wortschwall. Ich bin nach dem _ich kann heute nicht _ausgestiegen, danach kam es mir vor, als würde ich mir einen Cartoon ansehen, wah wah wah." Sie hielt sich ihre Hand vor den Mund und öffnete und schloss die Finger, als würde sie sprechen. "Geht es wieder um Masen? Jeden Freitag, Bella, du bist so vorhersehbar. Mir ist egal, was dein Problem mit ihm ist, wenn er nach dir fragt und du hier bist, wirst du seinen Speisesaal übernehmen. Er gibt eine Menge Geld hier aus und ich würde das gern so beibehalten."

"Aber ..."

"Kein aber. Wir sind hier fertig."

"Ich weiß von dir und Emmett Bescheid", kam es aus meinem Mund. Ich bereute es, das gesagt zu haben, sobald ich sah, wie er Gesicht sich vor Zorn rötete.

"Was weißt du von mir und Emmett?", forderte sie mich heraus.

"Ich weiß über dich und ihn Bescheid. Ich weiß, was ihr hinter geschlossenen Türen treibt", quietschte ich.

Sie begann zu lachen. "Versuchst du, mich zu erpressen, damit du nicht den privaten Speisesaal bedienen musst?"

Die Tatsache, dass sie mich auslachte, gab mir das Gefühl, dass man das nicht gerade als Erpressung bezeichnen konnte.

"Und wem genau willst du das erzählen? Meinem Bruder? Den anderen Kellnern?"

"Ich werde es niemandem erzählen. Ich will nur einfach nicht den privaten Speisesaal übernehmen, wenn Mr. Masen kommt. Ich flehe dich an."

Rosalie dachte eine Minute lang darüber nach und dann stand sie hinter ihrem Schreibtisch auf. "Ich werde folgendes machen, Bella. Ich werde über die Tatsache hinwegsehen, dass ich dir diesen Job gegeben habe, obwohl du keinerlei Erfahrung als Kellnerin hast, sondern nur weil du mit meinem Bruder befreundet bist und er mich angefleht hat, dir zu helfen. Ich werde außerdem vergessen, dass du mich bei mehr als nur einer Gelegenheit genervt hast und dass du versucht hast, mich zu erpressen. Also, anstatt dich jetzt sofort zu feuern, werde ich so tun, als hätte diese Unterhaltung nie stattgefunden, und du wirst jetzt den Speisesaal vorbereiten, und wenn ich dich für den privaten Speisesaal brauche, wirst du lächeln und mir sagen, dass du das gern machen wirst. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Ich nickte und verließ leise ihr Büro. Ich würde nie wieder versuchen, jemanden zu erpressen. Meine kriminelle Laufbahn war nun offiziell zu Ende.

Zu Mittag brauchte sie nichts zu sagen, sie deutete nur die Stufen hoch, als ich zurück kam, um auf eine Bestellung zu warten. Ein Teil von mir konnte nicht glauben, dass er beschlossen hatte, sich wieder hier blicken zu lassen, nach allem, das letzte Woche passiert war. Der andere Teil hatte gewusst, dass er kommen würde, nur um mich zu quälen. Ich ging die Stufen hoch wie ein Insasse der Todeszelle, der gerade zum elektrischen Stuhl geführt wurde. Ich versuchte, mich auf die Tatsachen zu konzentrieren. Er hatte keine Macht über mich. Er war der Loser, den ich sitzen gelassen hatte. Er sollte nervös sein, mich wieder zu sehen, nicht umgekehrt.

Ich öffnete die Tür und erschrak, denn eine umwerfende Blondine saß praktisch auf seinem Schoß, kicherte und strich mit ihren Fingern durch das Haar über seinem Ohr.

_Was zur Hölle?_

"Die Mittagspause ist keinesfalls genug Zeit mit dir", murmelte sie, während sie mit ihrem rot lackierten Fingernagel seine Lippen berührte.

Er knabberte verspielt mit seinen Zähnen an ihren Fingern und sie kicherte vor Freude, ehe sie den Finger wegzog.

"Es gehört zu meinen Vorteilen als Chef, so lange Mittagspause machen zu können, wie ich will", sagte er mit seiner schrecklich samtigen Stimme.

Ich hätte ihnen am liebsten vor die Füße gekotzt. Ich räusperte mich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. "Willkommen im Eclipse. Mein Name ist Isabella. Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen, bevor wir zu den heutigen Spezialitäten übergehen?"

Die Blondine setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und Edwards starrte mich mit seinen kalten Augen an. Heute waren sie dunkel, dunkel und müde. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug und sah so gut aus wie immer, aber ich konnte leichte Ringe unter seinen Augen sehen. Ich wusste nicht, warum ein Teil von mir sich sorgte, weshalb er wohl müde war, besonders weil ich ihn doch von ganzem Herzen hasste. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Essens-Nutte, ich meine, seinem Date zu.

"Was hättest du gern, Baby? Sollen wir den Champagner bestellen?"

"Oh, ich liebe Champagner", flötete sie.

"Gibt es einen Champagner, den du empfehlen kannst, Isabella? Der Preis spielt natürlich keine Rolle", prahlte er arrogant.

"Wir haben einen wunderbaren 88er Bollinger", antwortete ich. Heute war es mir ein Vergnügen, seine Rechnungssumme weit nach oben zu treiben. Je mehr er für seine Essens-Schlampe, ich meine, sein Date, ausgab, desto besser für mich.

"Perfekt. Den nehmen wir. Ich glaube, wir beginnen mit der Kaviar-Treppe. Lauren liebt teuren Kaviar und ich weiß, im Eclipse bekommt man einen der besten."

"Natürlich." Ich nickte höflich. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihm zu zeigen, dass mir diese verkorkste Situation etwas ausmachte.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, musste mir aber noch das Gekicher von Lauren, der Essens-Tussi, ich meine, des Dates, anhören, als ich die Stufen hinunter ging.

Ich besorgte mir die Flasche Champagner von Eric und gab die Bestellung des Kaviars weiter. Seine Rechnung betrug bereits über zwei Riesen, und er hatte noch nicht einmal den Hauptgang bestellt. Wenn er mir das übliche Trinkgeld gab, hatte ich schon vierhundert Dollar in der Tasche. Natürlich könnte er sich umentscheiden und mir gar kein Trinkgeld geben, da ich davongelaufen bin. Alles war möglich, wenn es um Edward Masen ging.

Als ich zurückkehrte, stupsten sich die zwei gerade mit den Nasenspitzen an. Es war dämlich und völlig unangebracht, aber es war mir egal, was er mit seiner Essens-Schnepfe, ich meine, seinem Date, machte. Es war mir völlig egal.

Ich öffnete den Korken und Lauren kreischte bei dem Geräusch auf. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie eine echte Frau war. Sie war attraktiv, wenn einem Frauen gefielen, die wunderschön, blond und blauäugig waren und einen perfekten Körper hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Brustimplantate und keine Seele, aber jedem das seine. Ich schenkte ihnen die Getränke ein und ging, um den Kaviar zu holen, bevor ich ihre Bestellung entgegen nahm.

"Bist du okay?", fragte Emmett, als ich mit den ekligen Fischeiern aus der Küche kam.

"Mir geht's gut, warum?"

"Du siehst aus, als würdest du jemandem weh tun wollen, das ist alles."

"Mir geht's gut", protestierte ich wütend. "Ich will niemandem weh tun. Mir geht's prächtig. Warum zur Hölle würde ich jemandem weh tun wollen? Mir geht es absolut gut."

"Gut. Es geht dir gut, absolut gut. Tut mir Leid, dass ich gefragt habe", sagte Emmett. Er hielt die Hände beschützend vor sich.

Mir ging es gut. Bis ich den privaten Speisesaal betrat, wo Edward und Lauren, sein Essens-Flittchen, ich meine, sein Date, ihren Champagner mit ineinander verkreuzten Armen tranken.

Wollte er mich damit verarschen? Wer zur Hölle machte so etwas? Niemand, der bei klarem Verstand war, tat so etwas noch.

Ich stellte die Kaviar-Treppe nicht allzu sanft vor ihnen ab und bekleckerte damit ein wenig das weiße Tischtuch. Edward sah mit seiner perfekt hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu mir auf. Ich hätte nur gebraucht, dass er mich wie Emmett vorhin fragte, ob es mir gut ginge. Ich drohte ihm mit einem Blick, aber er entschied sich dafür, seine perfekte Klappe zu halten.

"Möchten Sie schon bestellen oder brauchen Sie noch eine Minute?" Ich versuchte, meinen Tonfall leicht und unberührt zu halten.

Edward sah wieder zu seinem Essens-Miststück, ich meine, Date. "Wir sind bereit."

"Ich bin immer bereit, Baby", schnurrte Lauren verführerisch. Ich konnte siehen, wie sie mit der Hand unter den Tisch griff und sie auf sein Bein legte.

"Nur für mich, richtig?", antwortete er und fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihre Unterlippe. Ich glaube, sie bekam jetzt beinahe einen Orgasmus, denn ein gehauchtes Stöhnen entkam ihren glänzenden, roten Lippen.

Mir wurde nun definitiv schlecht.

"Was hätten Sie gerne?", knurrte ich fast.

Edward wandte mir wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. Er trug dieses armselige, schiefe Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Wir teilen uns das Geheimnis des Chefkochs, weil Lauren morgen ein Shooting hat. Models, sie zählen immer jede Kalorie, obwohl sie verdammt gut aussehen." Er hob ihre Hand hoch und küsste ihren Handrücken, wodurch sie wieder kicherte.

Ich zwang mich dazu, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. "Super, ich bringe es Ihnen in Null Komma nichts hoch."

Ich wollte schon gehen, aber er rief mich zurück. "Isabella, könntest du unsere Gläser nachfüllen, bevor du gehst?" Er hielt sein leeres Glas hoch und schüttelte es, als würde er einen Hund mit einem Leckerli anlocken wollen.

Ich drehte mich mit einem falschen Lächeln im Gesicht um und ging zu ihrer Seite des Tisches. Und ich konnte auch sofort sehen, warum er mich hergerufen hatte. Er hatte seine Hand unverschämterweise unter ihren Rock geschoben. Ich schenkte den Champagner ein und lief rasch aus dem Zimmer.

Versuchte er mir zu zeigen, wie die Frauen normalerweise reagierten, wenn sie mit ihm ausgingen? Sollte ich von Lauren, seiner Essens-Schlampe, ich meine, seinem Date, lernen? Lauren, mit der er im privaten Speisesaal eines sehr gehobenen Restaurants vor der Bedienung herummachte? Vielleicht versuchte er nur mich zu nerven. Was nicht der Fall war. Ich war unerschütterlich. Ich blieb knallhart. Er ging mir nicht unter die Haut.

Ich brachte ihnen ihr Essen und sah nur einmal nach ihnen. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie sie ihn fütterte und umgekehrt. Als sie mit ihrer Mahlzeit fertig waren, kehrte ich mit der Rechnung zurück und merkte, dass Lauren, seine Essens-Hure, ich meine, Date, gerade nicht im Zimmer war.

"Wie war Ihr Essen?", fragte ich ihn, obwohl es mir am Arsch vorbei ging, wie ihm sein Essen geschmeckt hatte.

"Alles war perfekt", lobte er.

"Ich werde das Kompliment an die Küche weitergeben", sagte ich, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um zu gehen, aber er hielt mich auf.

"Isabella, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Ich drehte mich wieder um, langsam, denn ich befürchtete, etwas für ihn tun zu müssen. "Sicher", antwortete ich mit wenig Begeisterung.

"Wenn Lauren nicht in einer Minute wieder zurückkommt, würde es dir ausmachen, auf der Toilette nach ihr zu suchen? Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es gab da eine Frau, die ihrem Date sagte, sie müsse zur Toilette, aber eigentlich ist sie stattdessen davongelaufen, sie ist rückgratlos einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen." Seine Stimme änderte sich langsam von sorgsam kontrolliert zu dunkel und bissig. "Sie hat die Gefühle ihres Dates völlig missachtet, seine vergeudete Zeit gar nicht erst zu erwähnen. Sie hat sich nicht um die Tatsache gekümmert, dass er vielleicht Sorge hatte, ihr wäre übel, oder dass er gedemütigt wurde, als die Bedienung mit dem Wechselgeld einer bezahlten Rechnung zurückkehrte und mit der Entschuldigung, dass die Lady ihn um fünf Minuten gebeten hatte, damit sie davonlaufen konnte. Fürchterlich, ich weiß, aber so etwas kommt vor."

Er mag vielleicht böse auf mich gewesen sein, aber ich war genauso angeekelt, wenn nicht noch mehr.

"Ich bin gegangen, weil du ein Schwein bist!", rief ich. Ich ließ meinen Zorn an ihm aus. "Ich bin gegangen, weil mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemand so beleidigt hat! Ich dachte, wir hätten ein echtes erstes Date, aber du hast mir rasch bewiesen, dass ich falsch lag und zu naiv war."

"Was willst du von mir, Isabella? Was hättest du gedacht, was sich daraus ergeben würde?", fragte er und deutete zwischen sich und mich.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich gedacht hatte, weil du die ärgerlichste Person bist, die ich je getroffen habe!"

"Oh, gleichfalls, kleines Mädchen", rief er zurück. Er stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum auf mich zu.

Ich ging rückwärts, als er näher kam, und stieß an einen der Stühle, konnte ihn aber ergreifen, bevor er umkippte.

"Tja, offenbar hast du eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Du hast Stimmungsschwankungen, die der eines hormongesteuerten Teenager-Mädchens gleichkommen. In der einen Minute bist du charmant und verspielt, und in der nächsten wirst du zu dieser völlig anderen Person, diesem schrecklichen, rüden, arroganten ... _Monster", _schuldigte ich ihn an.

"Warum hast du zugestimmt, mit mir auszugehen, wenn ich so abscheulich bin?", fragte er, während er immer noch näher kam.

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht dachte ich, der nette Kerl wäre dein wahres ich und der böse Kerl wäre nur deine Maske, die du trägst, um die Leute auf Abstand zu halten. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, du hast mir verdeutlicht, dass der nette Kerl nur ein Spiel für dich war, um zu kriegen, was du wolltest. Du ekelst mich an."

Ich trat weiterhin immer einen Schritt zurück, wenn er einen in meine Richtung machte. Mein ganzer Körper bebte, aber es fühlte sich gut an, ihn anzuschreien und ihm genau das zu sagen, was ich von ihm hielt.

"Was glaubst du, wer du bist?", schäumte er. "So spricht niemand mit mir. Niemand läuft vor mir davon. Die meisten Frauen würden es sofort bereuen, wenn sie vor jemandem wie mir weglaufen."

"Ich bereue gar nichts", gab ich zurück. "Ich weiß nicht, für wen du mich gehalten hast, aber ich habe kein Interesse daran, nur mit jemandem wegen seines Geldes oder seiner teuren Kleidung zusammen zu sein. Das _was _ist mir nicht so wichtig wie das _wer _eine Person ist. Das Geld, der Wohlstand beeindruckt mich nicht, Mr. Masen."

"Was beeindruckt dich dann, Isabella? Häh? Erleuchte mich", forderte er mich heraus.

"Nicht du", antwortete ich selbstbewusst. "Von außen betrachtet magst du wohl schön sein, aber was sich im Inneren befindet ist äußerst mangelhaft. Mich beeindrucken Freundlichkeit und Anstand, Dinge wie Bescheidenheit und Nächstenliebe. Die Tatsache, ass du dachtest, ein unerhört hohes Trinkgeld würde später sicherstellen, dass ich in deinem Bett ende, ist so abwertend – ich kann es dir gar nicht sagen! Ich bin nicht so wie die Freundin, die du heute mitgebracht hast. Ich nehme keinen Champagner und Kaviar dafür, dass du mir die Hand unter den Rock legen darfst. Wenn du auf diese Art Frauen stehst, war es falsch von dir, mich nach einem Date zu fragen, denn ich könnte mich auch noch so anstrengen und wäre noch immer ihr komplettes Gegenteil."

Ich bemühte mich sehr, mich zusammenzureißen, nicht nachzugeben und loszuweinen wie ein Idiot, aber es wurde immer schwerer. Das geschah eben mit einem, wenn man völlig falsch als Hure behandelt wurde. Wir hatten den Tisch zweimal umrundet und er trat immer noch näher, kam auf mich zu wie ein Raubtier.

"Du bist eine komplette Anomalie, das bist du. So jemanden wie dich habe ich noch nie getroffen", sagte er und schockierte mich damit fast zu Tode. "Was, wenn ich wirklich gedacht hätte, du wärst nicht so wie die anderen Frauen, wie Lauren, die versucht hatte, sich in mein Leben zu drängen, indem sie mir ihre Beine öffnete und mir gab, wovon sie angenommen hatte, ich würde es wollen? Was, wenn ich gehofft hatte, dass du diejenige wärst, die mir helfen könnte, dieser Kerl zu werden, der keine Maske brauchte? Was, wenn ich das nur getan hatte, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen?"

Das hatte ich nicht von ihm erwartet – überhaupt nicht.

"Hör auf, vor mir wegzulaufen, gottverdammt noch mal!" Er zog einen Stuhl heraus und warf ihn auf den Boden, wodurch er mir den Weg versperrte, wenn wir die Runde um den Tisch noch einmal schafften. Aber das war egal, denn ich blieb sofort stehen. Er machte mir eine Heidenangst.

Edward stand direkt vor mir und mein ganzer Körper vibrierte als Reaktion auf seine Nähe. Es war beängstigend, und überraschenderweise zugleich auch aufregend. Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte mir über die Wange. Meine Augen schlossen sich eine Sekunde lang als Antwort auf seine sanfte Berührung, die solch einen Kontrast zu seinen aggressiven Worten vor wenigen Sekunden darstellte.

"Ich entschuldige mich nicht. Niemals", sagte er ohne Reue, aber mir viel auf, dass seine Augen wieder diese Traurigkeit zeigten, die ich beim Abendessen gesehen hatte, kurz bevor er mir sagte, dass er nichts liebte. "Aber letzte Woche lag ich falsch. Es war falsch von mir, gleich das schlimmste anzunehmen. Es war falsch von mir, dich so respektlos zu behandeln. Das tut mir Leid. Du bist ein guter Mensch, Isabella, und ich sollte dich allein lassen, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich ein guter Mensch bin."

Da war diese winzig kleine Verletzbarkeit, die unter all der anderen Scheiße lauerte, die er sonst immer zum Vorschein brachte. Sein Daumen liebkoste meine Wange.

"Andererseits zweifle ich nicht daran, dass ich ein egoistischer Kerl bin, und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich dich in Ruhe lassen soll, konnte ich seit dem Moment, in dem du all diese fucking Nickels auf meinen Tisch geleert hast, nur mehr an das denken ..."

Seine Lippen trafen auf meine und er hielt mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen fest. Seine Lippen waren so weich und er schmeckte nach den Äpfeln seiner Nachspeise. In diesem kurzen Augenblick war es, als stünden alle Planeten in einer Linie, und alles auf der Welt war in Ordnung. Es war egal, dass wir gerade gestritten hatten oder dass er ein verrückter Irrer war, der Lauren, sein Essens-Flittchen, ich meine, Date, ins Eclipse gebracht hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass ich seine Bedienung war. Alles, das zählte, war, dass er dachte, ich wäre gut, und dass ich ihm vielleicht, nur vielleicht, helfen könnte, auch ein guter Mensch zu werden. Außerdem konnte er fantastisch küssen. Wirklich, wirklich fantastisch küssen.

Er ließ von mir ab und lehnte seine Stirn an meine. Wir mussten beide heftig atmen.

"Komm heute Abend zum Essen in mein Haus. Kein Verstellen. Keine Erwartungen, außer gutes Essen und eine nette Unterhaltung. Gib mir noch eine Chance, dich zu beeindrucken, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verdient habe."

Ich schloss die Augen und befahl mir, nein zu sagen. Ich musste diesen Mann so dringend näher kennen lernen, wie ich ein Loch im Kopf brauchte. In meinem Kopf sagte ich immer und immer wieder nein und hoffte, das würde es mir leichter machen, diese vier Buchstaben laut zu äußern.

"Okay", flüsterte ich.

Das waren nicht gerade die vier Buchstaben, auf die ich gehofft hatte.

"Mein Fahrer holt dich um sechs ab", sagte er. Er fragte nicht, sondern sagte es einfach.

"Nein", antwortete ich diesmal deutlich. "Ich will selbst fahren, damit ich jederzeit wieder gehen kann, wenn ich will, aber ich verspreche, es dir diesmal offen mitzuteilen, wenn ich das mache."

Er taxierte mich und meine Bitte durch verente Augen.

"Schön", gab er nach und trat einen kleinen Schritt von mir zurück. Mein ganzer Körper spürte, wie die seltsame Verbindung zwischen uns sich löste. "Ich schicke dir die Adresse per SMS. Sei um sechs Uhr dreißig da."

"Okay", stimmte ich zu.

Lauren kam zurück. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit über im Bad ihr Make-up aufgefrischt und ihre Frisur neu gestylt.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen mir und Edward hin und her, denn wir standen viel zu dicht an dem Stuhl, der umgekippt war.

"Alles in Ordnung, können wir gehen?" Edward wich ihrer Frage mit Leichtigkeit aus.

"Ähm, ja", antwortete sie misstrauisch.

"Warum wartest du nicht im Wagen auf mich. Ich bezahle die Rechnung und dann kann Brady dich heim fahren, nachdem er mich vor meinem Büro aussteigen lässt", sagte er herablassend.

"Oh, okay", murmelte Lauren, die von seiner plötzlichen Kälte sicher verwirrt war. Sie verließ das Zimmer und sie tat mir beinahe Leid. Er hatte sie benutzt, um mich zu kriegen, und es hat funktioniert. Etwas daran sorgte dafür, dass ich mich nicht sehr wohl fühlte.

Edward kam auf mich zu, holte ein Bündel Geldscheine hervor und zählte dreißig Hundert-Dollar-Scheine ab. Er reichte mir das Geld, küsste mich wieder und raubte mir den Atem.

"Behalte das Wechselgeld. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Und damit war er weg, und ich blieb zurück mit achthundert Dollar Trinkgeld, einem zweiten Date und jeder Menge Erklärungen, die ich meinem Mitbewohner schuldete, der annahm, wir hätten heute einen Pizza-und-DVD-Abend.

* * *

><p>Ich saß auf der Couch und fuhr mir zum Millionsten Mal mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Lippen. Ich konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was vorhin im Eclipse passiert war. Ich konnte nur sagen, dass ich leider total von Edward Masens Fähigkeiten mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge geblendet war. Aber ich schwor mir selbst, dass er mehr tun musste, als nur gut zu küssen, damit er mich für sich gewinnen konnte. Er musste mir zeigen, dass mehr an ihm dran war als nur das.<p>

Mein Handy klingelte auf dem Küchentresen. Ich sprang von der Couch, nahm es und hoffte wie ein Idiot, dass Edward dran war. Aber stattdessen rief Jasper an.

"Hey", antwortete ich nervös.

"Einen Actionfilm oder eine eklige Teenager-Komödie mit unnötigen Nacktszenen? Sag Titten, sag Titten, sag Titten", sang er leise. Das war seine Art, mir unterschwellige Nachrichten mitzuteilen.

"Sei mir nicht böse."

Jasper seufzte ins Telefon. "Schön, dann den Actionfilm, aber ich suche einen, bei dem in der Warnung zumindest sexuelle Handlungen steht."

"Nein, ich meine, sei mir nicht böse, weil heute nichts aus dem Pizza-und-DVD-Abend wird." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, denn ich wusste, er würde fragen warum.

"Wieso? Hat dich heute ein neuer Milliardärswiderling zum Essen eingeladen?"

"Nein, der selbe Milliardärswiderling wie letzte Woche", gab ich zu und bedeckte mit meiner freien Hand mein Gesicht.

"Bella! Was machst du nur? Hast du vergessen, was er gesagt hat, was er getan hat?"

"Ich hab's nicht vergessen, aber er hat sich doch tatsächlich entschuldigt. Ich schätze, er entschuldigt sich nie, bei niemandem."

"So wie dass er niemanden liebt?" Jasper traf unter die Gürtellinie. Er erinnerte mich an die gruseligste Tatsache, warum das eine sehr schlechte Idee war.

"Er hat mich um eine zweite Chance gebeten, und was wäre ich für ein Mensch, wenn ich sie ihm nicht gebe?"

"Bella, sag mir anständige Eigenschaft, die dieser Kerl besitzt, sodass du denkst, er wäre nicht der, der er zu sein scheint?", schnaubte mein Freund und Beschützer vor Frust.

Meine Finger berührten wieder meine Lippen und strichen über die Haut, die er geküsst hatte. "Ich weiß nicht. Es ist so ein Gefühl, das ist alles."

"Wie hat er dich überhaupt dazu gebracht? Ich dachte, du wolltest Rosalie erklären, dass du ihn nicht mehr sehen wolltest?"

"Hab ich, und es war ihr egal." Ich entschloss mich dazu, ihm die Sache mit der misslungenen Erpressung nicht zu erzählen, weil dann müsste ich ihm auch erzählen, dass seine Schwester Sex in ihrem Büro hatte, und das wollte er sicherlich nicht wissen.

"Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen, damit ich mit ihr reden konnte?"

"Du kannst nicht all meine Schlachten für mich austragen, Jasper."

"Ich hasse es einfach, wenn du nicht verteidigst, Bells. Du lässt dich von Rose und diesem Masen Kerl tyrannisieren, sodass du alles machst, was sie wollen. Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht mehr von ihnen ausnutzen lässt, dann verzeihe ich dir, dass du mich heute sitzen lässt."

Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf den Tresen vor mir fallen. "Versprochen", antwortete ich ohne großem Selbstvertrauen.

"Ich schätze, dann wird es wohl American Pie. Ich bin gleich zu Hause." Er legte auf und ich fühlte mich nur ein kleines Stück weniger schuldig als vor seinem Anruf.

* * *

><p>Ich hielt genau um sechs Uhr dreißig vor dem Tor zu Edwards Mansion an. Ich kurbelte per Hand das Fenster hinunter, da es noch keine elektrischen Fensterheber gab, als mein Truck im Jahre 1953 gebaut wurde. Ich drückte auf den Klingelknopf und war gespannt, wer mir wohl antworten würde.<p>

"Hallo?", kam eine tiefe, raue Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Das war definitiv nicht Edward.

"Ähm, ich bin mit Mr. Masen verabredet. Er erwartet mich", sagte ich unsicher. Ich hasste es, in Sprechanlagen zu sprechen. Ich hasste es, nicht zu sehen, mit wem ich da sprach.

"Ihr Name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Isabella Swan?", wollte er klarstellen.

"Ja, das ist richtig." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte vergessen, dass Edward mich immer Isabella nannte.

"Könnten Sie einen Ausweis vor die linke Kamera halten, damit ich sicher gehen kann, wer Sie sind?"

"Ähm, sicher." Ich fummelte in meiner Tasche herum auf der Suche nach meiner Geldbörse. Ich war definitiv noch nie auf einem Date gewesen, auf dem ich meinen Ausweis vorzeigen musste. Ich holte meinen Führerschein hervor und hielt ihn in die Kamera.

"Danke, Ma'am. Bitte fahren Sie hoch zum Hauptgebäude und stellen Sie den Wagen auf einem der Parkplätze an der Ostseite ab."

"Okay, danke."

Das Tor öffnete sich automatisch und ich fuhr durch. Von der Straße aus konnte man das Haus nicht sehen und meine Neugier war geschürt. Ich nahm an, es würde riesig sein. Welcher Multi-Milliardär, der etwas auf sich hielt, lebte nicht in einem gigantischen Herrenhaus? Natürlich wurde meine Vorstellung seinem Haus nicht gerecht. Es sah aus, als käme ich in ein Luxushotel, nicht in ein Haus. Der Außenbereich war komplett aus Stein. Schmiedeeisene Brüstungen umschlossen die Balkone auf jeder Seite und ein rechteckiger Balkon befand sich über dem Haupteingang. Schön in Form geschnittene Büsche befanden sich zu beiden Seiten der Vordertreppe und ein bunter Mix an Blumen und Immergrün frischte die grüne Landschaft auf, die das Haus umgab. Es hatte so viele Fenster und Erker, dass ich mir nur annähernd vorstellen konnte, wie viele Zimmer es wohl beherbergte.

Ich warf die Tür meines Trucks zu und stand einen Moment da, um den Anblick wirken zu lassen. Ich gehörte überhaupt nicht hierher, aber dennoch war ich da. Die Eingangstür schwang auf und Tyler kam heraus. Ich ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was er von meinem kleinen Houdini-Auftritt letzte Woche hielt, aber ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass Edward auf der Fahrt nach Hause nicht glücklich darüber war, und wir alle wussten, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn der Boss nicht glücklich ist.

"Hi, Tyler", sagte ich und winkte ein wenig, als ich näher kam.

"Miss Swan", grüßte er mich mit einem Nicken. "Mr. Masen führt ein wichtiges Telefonat in seinem Büro, aber er möchte, dass Sie es sich im privaten Wohnzimmer bequem machen. Ich bringe Sie hin."

"Okay", antwortete ich nervös. Das letzte Telefongespräch, das Edward während unseres Dates führte, lenkte die Dinge nicht gerade in die beste Richtung.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich selbst hierher gefahren bin und jederzeit wieder abreisen konnte, wenn ich wollte. Niemand würde mich zwingen zu bleiben – außer ein riesiger Bodyguard wie Tyler. Er könnte wahrscheinlich dafür sorgen, dass ich blieb. Das war verrückt. Edward würde mich nicht kidnappen. Es gab Leute, die wussten, dass ich hier war. Leute, die nach mir suchen würden, sollte ich nicht zurückkehren. Natürlich war dieses Haus so riesig, dass sie tagelang brauchen würden, bis sie mich fanden, aber irgendwann würden sie mich finden.

"Hier entlang." Tyler nickte nach links, als wir eintraten.

Das Innere war sogar noch beeindruckender als die Außenansicht. Alles war akribisch genau designt. Marmorfußboden im Foyer ging in Parkettboden über, als wir den Gang entlang gingen. Tyler brachte mich in ein Zimmer, der in Gold- und Schokoladentönen dekoriert war. An der rückseitigen Wand befand sich ein Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte, und danben befanden sich zwei große Bücherschränke. Ein Flatscreen-Fernseher, der zwei Mal so groß war wie der von Jasper, hing über dem erleuchteten Kamin. Spiegel befanden sich hinter den Bücherschränken, sodass das Zimmer aussah, als würde es noch ewig weitergehen. Zwei L-förmige Sofas standen in der Mitte des Zimmers, dazwischen ein mit Leder überzogener Kaffeetisch.

"Mr. Masen sollte gleich fertig sein", sagte Tyler, bevor er mich allein ließ.

Ich kam mir vor, als dürfte ich nichts berühren. Sogar auf einem der Sofas zu sitzen, kam mir falsch vor. Ich sah mich um und war überwältigt von der enormen CD-Sammlung, die eine ganze Wand für sich beanspruchte. Vom Boden bis zur Decke befand sich mehr Musik, als ich je gesehen hatte.

"Miss Swan", erklang die Stimme einer Frau hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und fand eine ältere Frau vor, die völlig in schwarz gekleidet war. "Ich bin Charlotte. Ich bin Mr. Masens Köchin und Haushälterin. Hätten Sie gerne etwas zu trinken, meine Liebe?"

"Mir geht's gut, danke." Ich war nicht an Hauspersonal und Sicherheutsleute und Häuser gewöhnt, die wie ein Museum aussahen. "Eigentlich, vielleicht ein Glas Weißwein?", sagte ich und änderte meine Meinung. Etwas, das mich ein bisschen lockerer machte, wäre gut, aber es musste farblos sein, denn sollte ich hier herinnen etwas verschütten, würde er mich nicht gleich umbringen.

"Mr. Masen hat eine umfassende Weinsammlung. Welchen bevorzugen Sie? Pinot Grigio? Einen simplen Chardonnay vielleicht?"

Natürlich hatte er eine große Sammlung. Sein Weinkeller war wahrscheinlich größer als der im Eclipse.

"Bitte wählen Sie einen, den Mr. Masen auch gern trinken würde."

"Mr. Masen trinkt gerne Riesling", antwortete sie und wartete auf mein okay.

"Das wäre toll", nickte ich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das war, was bedeuten musste, dass dieses Getränk wahrscheinlich teuer und nicht so leicht zu kriegen war.

Charlotte lächelte und ging zurück an den mysteriösen Ort, von dem sie gekommen war. Ich fragte mich, ob es geheime Gänge gab oder geheime Wanddurchlässe, durch die man in versteckte Zimmer gelangen konnte. Hoffentlich nicht. Wenn sich das Ganze mit dem Kidnappen als wahr herausstellte, müsste Jasper sich sehr anstrengen, um mich zu finden.

Ich ging hinüber zu dem Bücherregal an der linken Seite des Kamins, wo sich ein Regal mit eingerahmten Bildern befand. Eines der Fotos war von Edward und einer jungen Frau mit kurzen, stacheligen, schwarzen Haaren und einem ansteckenden Lächeln. Er hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen und sie umarmte ihn im Hüftbereich. Ein anderes Bild zeigte Edward mit dem Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten. So etwas hatte nicht jeder bei sich zu Hause.

"Isabella." Edwards melodische Stimme erschreckte mich.

"Hi." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und kam mir vor, als hätte er mich beim Schnüffeln ertappt.

Ich hatte gedacht, ein lockerer Abend in seinem Haus bedeutete, dass Jeans und ein schönes Shirt reichen würden, aber er trug noch immer seinen Anzug, hatte seine Krawatte ein kleines Stück gelöst und den obersten Knopf seines weißen Hemdes geöffnet.

"Ich nehme an, du hast ohne Probleme hierher gefunden?"

Ich nickte. "Ja, deine Wegbeschreibung war toll."

"Was nicht toll ist, ist diese Antiquität da draußen, die du als straßentaugliches Fahrzeug betrachtest", bemerkte er. Er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter.

Ich versuchte, mein Lächeln zurückzuhalten. "Hey, du brauchst den Truck nicht zu hassen."

"Ich hasse den Truck nicht, er gehört in ein Museum, damit die Leute sehen können, wie ihre Ur-Urgroßeltern in den alten Zeiten von einem Ort zum anderen kamen", neckte er mich. Er ging langsam durch das Zimmer auf mich zu. "Was ich hasse, ist der Gedanke daran, dass du allein auf dem dunklen Highway fährst in einem Fahrzeug, das aussieht, als würde es auseinanderfallen, wenn jemand es nur schief ansieht."

Seine Besorgnis wäre liebenswert gewesen, wenn ich mich auf etwas anderes hätte konzentrieren können als auf die Tatsache, dass er nun direkt vor mir stand und seine grünen Augen mein Herz zum Rasen brachten. Er roch nach Sandelholz und Scotch.

"Vielleicht sollte ich dich das ganze Wochenende hier behalten und Brady könnte dich am Montag mit mir gemeinsam in die Stadt fahren", hauchte er in mein Ohr, wodurch meine ganze Wirbelsäule zitterte. Dieses spezielle Entführungs-Szenario hörte sich nicht so schlecht an, als seine Lippen über meine Wange strichen.

Er streckte die Hand aus und befreite mit seinem Finger meine Unterlippe, auf die ich mit meinen Zähnen gebissen hatte. "Tu das nicht."

Bevor ich ihm sagen konnte, er solle mich nicht herumkommandieren, lag sein Mund auf meinem und seine Zunge teilte meine Lippen. Ich konnte den Alkohol schmecken, den er getrunken haben musste, bevor er zu mir gekommen war. Seine Finger kämmten durch das Haar an meinem Nackenansatz, wodurch er den Kuss noch ein wenig vertiefte.

So leicht es auch gewesen wäre, ihm in die Falle zu gehen, hatte ich nicht vor, das wirklich zu tun. Ich schob ihn mit beiden Händen von mir. Er trat zurück und schenkte mir ein ungeniertes Grinsen.

"Mir wurde ein gutes Essen und eine nette Unterhaltung versprochen. Das ist alles, dem ich heute Abend zugestimmt habe", erinnerte ich ihn streng.

"Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich hätte nicht die ganze Zeit daran gedacht, seit ich heute Mittag gegangen bin", sagte er cool. Er ging hinüber zu einem Tisch mit einem kristallenen Dekanter und einigen Trinkläsern, um sich selbst einen Drink einzuschenken. "Wenn du auf eine Entschuldigung hoffst, du wirst keine bekommen. Wie ich heute schon sagte, ich entschuldige mich nie."

Er entschuldigte sich wirklich nie, und er liebte auch niemanden. Nicht gerade die Eigenschaften, die der Mann meiner Träume haben sollte, egal wie gut er küssen konnte. Die Realität des Ganzen zerrte mich rasch von der Wolke, auf der ich seit diesem Kuss geschwebt war.

"Was?", fragte er voll Besorgnis. Er starrte mich intensiv an, als würde er versuchen, mich von meinen beunruhigenden Gedanken zu befreien.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und bekam zum Glück eine Verschnaufpause von seinem fragenden Blick, als Charlotte mit meinem Weinglas kam.

"Danke", sagte ich und nahm ihr das Glas ab. Ich trank rasch einen Schluck und hoffte, der Wein würde sofort seine Wirkung zeigen.

"Das Essen ist wunschgemäß um sieben fertig, Sir", informierte Charlotte Edward auf ihrem Weg nach draußen.

"Danke, Char", sagte er und blickte endlich von mir weg.

Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Musiksammlung zu.

"Du hast so viel Musik. So eine interessante Mischung. Ich sehe Klassik und Rock neben Motown und Jazz. Du hast wohl keine Lieblinge, oder?"

"Meine Musikpräferenzen hängen normalerweise von meiner Stimmung ab, und meine Stimmung, wie du heute Mittag so eloquent festgestellt hast, ändert sich recht häufig", sagte er und trat hinter mich.

Mister gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Die Sorge, wer er wohl heute im Laufe des Abends sein würde, war nicht verschwunden. Ich kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis wegzulaufen an, als er seine Hand an meinen Rücken legte. Ich hatte mir auf dem Weg hierher immer wieder gesagt, dass ich mich von seiner körperlichen Nähe nicht beeinflussen lassen würde, aber ich versagte völlig. Er war heute guter Stimmung und ich wollte das nicht verderben, aber ich könnte nicht klar denken, wenn er mich berührte. Ich trat zur Seite und er folgte mir nicht. Ich trank noch einen Schluck Wein und hoffte, er würde mich beruhigen.

"Was befindet sich jetzt gerade in deinem CD-Player?", fragte ich über meine Schulter.

Er stieß ein amüsiertes Glucksen aus. "Ich besitze keinen CD-Player. Jede Einzelne dieser CDs wurde in einen Computer überspielt, der an dem Soundsystem hängt, das das ganze Haus durchzieht."

Er ging hinüber zur Couch und nahm eine riesige Fernbedienung. Sie sah aus wie etwas, das die NASA wohl benutzte, um Raketen ins All zu befördern. Er drückte ein paar Knöpfte und das Ende von Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are" erklang in der Luft.

"Hört sich an, als hätte ich gerade an dich gedacht, bevor du hier angekommen bist", grinste er mich an.

So sehr ich auch nicht von ihm in die Irre geführt werden wollte, so reagierte ich doch auf alles, das aus seinem Munde kam. Ich wusste, mein Gesicht war wahrscheinlich knallrot und ich schüttelte den Kopf in dem Versuch, seinen Kommentar abzuwerfen.

"Du zweifelst an mir?" Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "Eigentlich habe ich sogar eine Isabella Playlist erstellt, zu Ehren unseres Dates der zweiten Chance heute. Es ist mir ernst", behauptete er, als ich ihn zweifelnd ansah.

Ich erkannte als nächsten Song "Be Somebody" von den Kings of Leon. Das war eine interessante Wahl für eine Playlist, die mit mir zu tun hatte. Edward legte die große Fernbedienung zur Seite und kam wieder zurück zu mir. Sein Blick fing meinen ein, während er einen Schluck von seinem Glas trank. Die Drums in diesem Lied ertönten im selben Rhythmus wie mein unsteter Herzschlag.

"Ich liebe die Kings of Leon", sagte ich ihm. Meine Nervosität wurde noch kein Stück von dem leicht wärmenden Effekt des Weins beeinflusst.

"Ich kenne sie, die Followill Jungs. Ich könnte dich ihnen vorstellen", bot er an und kam immer noch näher.

Natürlich kannte er sie. Er kannte den Präsidenten. Wahrscheinlich kannte er jede Menge berühmter Leute.

Er stand wieder direkt vor mir und genoss meine Reaktion auf ihn und auf den Song. Versuchte er, mir etwas damit zu sagen? Oder war das nur ein neues Spiel?

_Given a chance, I wanna be somebody. If for one dance, I wanna be somebody. Open the door, it's gonna make you love me._

Er liebte niemanden, aber hatte er Übung darin, andere dazu zu bringen, sich in ihn zu verlieben?

"Ich bin dankbar für diese Chance, Isabella. Ich hoffe, das glaubst du mir", sagte er leise und nahm mir das beinah leere Weinglas ab.

Er stellte unsere beiden Gläser auf einen Tisch, nahm meine Hand und zog mich an sich, als würden wir gleich zu tanzen beginnen. Das war so eine schlechte Idee. Er verwirrte mich ständig. Ich wollte ihn wieder küssen, und das war das Gegenteil von dem, was ich wirklich wollen sollte. Ich sollte von ihm sehen wollen, dass er mehr war. Mehr als nur ein schönes Gesicht, mehr als jemand, der mein Herz zum rasen bringen konnte, mehr als der Kerl, der mir vor einer Woche sagte, es ginge ihm nur um Sex.

Er begann, ein wenig von einer Seite zur anderen zu schwingen, und dann drehte er mich in einem kleinen Kreis herum.

"Was?", fragte er. Seine Augen waren so hell und warm heute Abend.

"Nichts", sagte ich mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Er sah mich wissend an. "Du bist so schwer zu deuten, Isabella, aber ich erkenne Angst, wenn ich sie sehe. Wovor hast du solche Angst?"

Ich lachte durch die Nase. Wovor hatte ich keine Angst? Das wäre die leichtere Frage gewesen.

"Vor dir", gab ich zu, als er wieder begann, uns von einer Seite zur anderen zu bewegen.

Er sagte nichts, als der Song weiterging. Sein Blick war komplett auf mich fokussiert. Er musste wissen, dass er furchterregend war, oder zumindest einschüchternd.

"Ich will nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast", sagte er aufrichtig, aber mit solch einer Melancholie, dass mein Herz sich verkrampfte. Er ließ mich los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ich habe dir gutes Essen und eine gute Unterhaltung versprochen. Also sollten wir essen."

Er schaltete die Musik ab und bot mir seinen Arm an, um mich ins Esszimmer zu führen. Sein Esszimmer war fast so groß wie der private Speisesaal im Eclipse. Der Tisch war für zehn Leute gedacht und es gab einen weiteren Kamin an der Wand, die der Tür gegenüber lag. Über dem großen Tisch aus Kirschenholz befand sich ein moderner, rechteckiger Luster, der weit herunter hing. Ein langer, schmaler Blumenkasten, in dem sich verschiedene helle Rosenknospen befanden, stand in der Mitte des Tisches. Die Wände in diesem Zimmer waren hellgrau gestrichen und an der Decke befanden sich aufwändig angeordnete Ziegel.

Edward zog den Stuhl für mich heraus und ließ mich hinsetzen, bevor er sich neben mich an das Kopfende des Tisches setzte. Charlotte kam in dieser Sekunde herein und schenkte uns Wein ein. Als nächstes brachte sie uns Salate, und es fühlte sich an, als wären wir in einem tollen Restaurant und nicht in seinem Zuhause.

"Es war schade, dass du letzten Freitag im Il Bistro dein Gericht nicht essen konntest, also hat Charlotte Pilzravioli zubereitet. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung", sagte Edward. Er öffnete seine Serviette und legte sie sich über den Schoß.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich überhaupt gemerkt hatte, was ich bestellt hatte.

"Das ist perfekt." Ich nahm meine Serviette, bevor ich rasch mein Weinglas ergriff. Nach zwei Gläsern würde ich doch sicher etwas mürber werden, hoffte ich zumindest.

"Ich gebe dir nach dem Essen eine Führung durch das Hauptgebäude. Das gesamte Grundstück und die anderen Gebäude heben wir uns für ein anderes Mal auf."

Ich verschluckte mich an dem Schluck Wein, den ich gerade trank. "Die anderen Gebäude?"

"Das Poolhaus, die Stallungen, das Gästehaus, das Kino."

"Das Kino?"

"Die Kinofilme kommen zu mir, ich gehe in kein Kino", erklärte er beinah hochnäsig.

Was führte er nur für ein seltsames Leben. Ich konnte mir diesen ausschweifenden Lebensstil, den er Tag für Tag führte, gar nicht vorstellen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn ich auch nur annähernd so viel Geld hätte wie er.

Während des größten Teils des Essens stellte er mir Fragen. Heute wollte er wissen, warum ich mich entschieden hatte, Lehrerin zu werden. Es war schmeichelhaft, dass er alles über mich erfahren wollte, aber seine Befragungen erlaubten es mir nicht, ihn kennen zu lernen.

Charlotte war nicht nur eine bessere Serviererin als ich, sie schlug mich auch, was das Kochen betraf. Ihre Pilzravioli waren göttlich. Wir aßen, bis wir voll waren, und dann bot er mir eine Tour an. Ich legte einen kurzen Zwischenstop in einem der Badezimmer im Erdgeschoß ein und schrieb Jasper ein SMS, dass soweit alles in Ordnung war und ich gleich eine persönliche Führung durch den Masen Palast bekomme.

"Als du hereingekommen bist, hast du das Wohnzimmer beim Foyer gesehen. Du hast das private Wohnzimmer gesehen. Hier entlang gibt es noch einen Game Room und mein Büro. Natürlich gibt es auch eine Küche", sagte er und führte mich herum und gelegentlich legte er mir seine Hand an den Rücken. "Ich habe in der Nähe der Küche einen Weinkeller und es gibt einen Ballsaal am anderen Ende des Hauses, den ich für große Zusammenkünfte und dergleichen nutze. Er ist aber nicht oft in Verwendung."

Dieses Haus war unglaublich. Offene Kamine, viele Fenster, schöne Möbel und herrliche architektonische Details konnten in jedem Zimmer entdeckt werden. Edward sprach über die Kunst in einigen der Räume und woher sie stammte. Er hatte viele witzige Dinge in seinem Game Room. Wir spielten Tennis auf der Wii und er besiegte mich haushoch. Aber das war es mir wert gewesen, denn er war ein wenig gelöster und verhielt sich wie ein ganz normaler Mann.

"Wie viele Schlafzimmer hat dieses Haus?", fragte ich, als wir nach oben gingen.

"Meine Schlafzimmer interessieren dich sehr, oder, Miss Swan?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Meine Wangen wurden heiß und ich schubste ihn verspielt. "Dieses Haus ist so groß wie ein Hotel. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie viele Zimmer es hat."

"Es gibt sieben Schlafzimmer und sechs Badezimmer. In diesem Stockwerk gibt es einen Fitnessraum und im zweiten Stock eine Bibliothek und das Solarium. Und dann gibt es noch den Flügel für die Angestellten."

"Gott, was ist dann erst im Keller?" _Eine Bowling-Bahn? Ein Indoor Swimmingpool? Ein gruseliger Sexraum voller Peitschen und Ketten? _Keine Kerker oder Folterkammern dort unten, hoffe ich", scherzte ich. Ich versuchte, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht alle ultra-reichen Kerle mit Kontroll-Problemen seltsame BDSM-Vorlieben hatten.

Edwards Gesicht verdunkelte sich, und er hielt abrupt mitten im Korridor an. Seine Hände waren an seinen Seiten zu festen Fäusten geballt.

"Es gibt keinen Keller", sagte er leise. Wir gingen durch das restliche Stockwerk und er sprach nicht mehr als jeweils ein oder zwei Worte.

Und das störte mich am meisten, nicht zu wissen, was genau diese drastische Änderung seiner Stimmung hervorgerufen hatte. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, weil ich nicht wusste, was der Grund dafür war. In der einen Minute neckte er mich, weil ich gefragt hatte, wie viele Schlafzimmer es hier gab, und in der nächsten war er wütend und stumm. Ich sagte nichts weiter aus Angst, dass er mich gleich anschreien würde.

Hätte ich nicht schon drei Gläser Wein getrunken, wäre ich jetzt sofort in meinen Truck gesprungen. Wir machten hier keine Fortschritte und ich hatte nicht die Hoffnung, dass sich dies zu einer Beziehung weiterentwickeln wollte.

Mein Handy ertönte und informierte mich, dass ich eine SMS bekommen hatte. Ich holte es nicht hervor, denn ich befürchtete, meine Nachrichten anzusehen wäre unhöflich. Leider piepte es weiter, obwohl ich es ignorierte.

"Sieh' nach, Isabella, damit es uns nicht weiterhin unterbricht", befahl Edward, wodurch er mich fast zum Lachen brachte. Wobei genau sollte es uns unterbrechen?

Ich holte mein Handy heraus und sah die Nachricht von Jasper.

**Bill Gates hat ein Trampolinzimmer in seinem Haus. Kann Masen das toppen?**

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und steckte mein Handy in meine Hosentasche. Edward und ich setzten unsere stille Tour fort. Nach zwei Minuten erklang mein Handy erneut. Edward seufzte, er war offenbar genervt.

"Halte ich dich von irgendetwas ab?", beschwerte er sich laut.

Ich holte mein Handy wieder heraus und wünschte, ich könnte Jasper umbringen, weil er das schlechteste Timing auf Gottes Erden hatte.

**Gates hat LCD-Bildschirme an den Wänden, die deine Lieblingsbilder zeigen, wenn du vorbeigehst, sofern du seinen Mikrochip dabei hast. Lass dich nicht von Masen chippen. Zumindest nicht beim zweiten Date. ;)**

Jemandem war wohl langweilig und dieser Jemand hatte zu viel Zeit, um allen möglichen Kram im Internet zu recherchieren. Ich schrieb ihm schnell zurück, damit er mein Date nicht weiterhin "unterbrach". Ich schaltete mein Handy aus und steckte es wieder in die Tasche. Edward sah mich an und wollte, dass ich ihm erzählte, was denn so wichtig gewesen wäre.

"Das war Jasper. Ich habe es abgeschaltet, damit es dich nicht mehr stört", sagte ich und betonte das _dich._

"Es ist unhöflich, jemandem eine SMS zu schicken, wenn man weiß, dass sie ein Date hat. Er sollte ein paar Manieren lernen", stichtelte Edward.

Aus irgendeinem Grund traf das bei mir einen Nerv. "Tja, nur zu deiner Information habe ich meine Pläne mit ihm heute abgesagt, nur um hierher zu kommen. Wenn sich jemand schlecht fühlen sollte, dann ich. Jasper ist allein zu Hause und muss mit einer Trennung klarkommen, weil seine beste Freundin ihn heute sitzen gelassen hat wegen eines Kerls, der die Woche davor der Grund war, warum sie an seiner Schulter weinen musste." Edwards Blick schoss hoch und traf auf meinen. Anscheinend war er von meinem Eingeständnis betroffen. "Er versucht witzig zu sein, weil er sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen um mich macht. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat keine Ahnung, dass er unsere ach so anregende Unterhaltung ständig unterbricht", meinte ich sarkastisch.

Edward rieb sich mit der Hand über seine Wange, seine Augen loderten bei meiner Entgegnung auf. Der Wein hatte offenar Besitz von mir ergriffen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, woher ich den Mut nahm, das zu sagen. Ich machte mich für die Möglichkeit bereit, dass er gleich explodieren könnte.

"Entschuldigung", sagte er und ging auf die Stufen zu, die in den zweiten Stock führten.

Der Mann, der sich _nie _entschuldigte, hatte sich bei mir entschuldigt – zwei Mal.

"Also, was hat er gesagt?", fragte er über seine Schulter, als er uns nach oben führte. "Um witzig zu sein?"

Ich beschloss, ihm zu antworten, da er die Unterhaltung wieder aufgreifen wollte. "Wusstest du, dass Bill Gates in seinem Haus ein Trampolinzimmer hat?"

"Nein", antwortete er und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Was zur Hölle ist ein Trampolinzimmer?"

Wir lachten beide, wodurch die Anspannung gelockert wurde. Ich zuckte die Schultern, denn ich war mir auch nicht sicher, was das bedeutete.

"Ist der ganze Boden ein Trampolin oder steht nur ein großes Trampolin in einem Zimmer mit hohen Decken?", forschte er nach, als wir den zweiten Stock erreichten.

Ich zuckte wieder die Schultern und kicherte.

"Warum schickt dein frischgebackener Single-Mitbewohner dir SMS über die Zimmer in Bill Gates' Haus?" Es gefiel mir, wie er Jaspers Beziehungsstatus mit einfließen lies.

"Bevor ich hierher gefahren bin, haben wir versucht uns vorzustellen, wie ihr Leute wohl so lebt."

"Wir Leute?" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Wohlhabende Entwickler von Computerprogrammen, die Multi-Milliarden-Dollar-Firmen leiten und im Staate Washington leben. Wir waren überrascht, als wir erfuhren, dass es zwei von euch gibt."

Sein Mund verzog sich vor Amüsement. "Was genau hast du dir vorgestellt?"

"Ich sagte, du würdest wahrscheinlich in einem Schloss wohnen", sagte ich ihm, obwohl es peinlich war. Ich hatte definitiv vor, den Teil auszulassen, wo Jasper Edward als den nicht-so-bezaubernden-Prinzen bezeichnet hatte.

"Ein Schloss? Mit Türmchen, Kerker und Burggraben?"

"Ohne Burggraben."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. "Kein Burggraben."

Der zweite Stock war das Herz des Hauses. Zuerst konnte man die private Bibliothek betreten, die mit tausenden Büchern in riesigen Regalen an drei Wänden des Raumes bestückt war. Die gewölbte Decke war mit einem aufwändigen Bild bemalt. Zwei über-große Stühle standen in der Ecke in der Nähe eines weiteren erleuchteten Kamins. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein prachtvoller, schwarzer Flügel.

Von der Bibliothek gelangte man in ein unglaubliches Solarium. Das Dach und drei der Wände bestanden nur aus Glas, in der Mitte befand sich eine Doppeltür aus Glas, die auf eine Dachterrasse führte. Draußen war es immer noch hell, aber die untergehende Sonne warf bereits lange Schatten im Zimmer. Wir standen in der Bibliothek. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, ganze Tage hier drin zu verbringen. Es war wie ein Traum für mich.

"Das sind meine liebsten Räume", sagte Edward beinahe schüchtern.

Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern leicht über die Rücken einer der Bücherreihen. Ich könnte wetten, er hatte alle Literaturklassiker, einige davon sahen so alt aus, als wären sie schon seit Ewigkeiten in Besitz seiner Familie.

"Ich glaube, das sind auch meine liebsten Räume." Ich lächelte ihn an. Er stand beim Klavier und beobachtete mich. "Haben Sie die alle gelesen, Mr. Masen?"

Er gluckste. "Nein, aber das steht auf meiner privaten To-Do-Liste."

"Du hast eine To-Do-Liste?" Mein Interesse war geweckt. "Was steht noch auf dieser Liste?"

"Das ist schon sehr persönlich, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Oh, du kannst mich über jedes Detail meiner gesamten Existenz fragen, aber ich darf nichts Persönliches über dich erfahren, häh?"

"Ich finde dich viel interessanter als mich", sagte er. Seine Finger tippten der Reihe nach über die Tasten des Klaviers.

"Du hast mich gebeten, dir noch eine Chance zu geben, um mir zu zeigen, dass du es wert bist, dich besser kennen zu lernen. Du musst schon ein wenig geben auch."

Er kam beinahe vorsichtig näher. Er nahm mich an der Hand und führte mich durch das Solarium hinaus auf die Dachterrasse. Von hier heroben konnten wir das ganze Grundstück überblicken. In einem eingezäunten Bereich neben den Ställen standen zwei Pferde, die gerade grasten.

"Ich habe noch nie zuvor ein Date hierher gebracht", gab er zu. Er sah mit diesen unmöglich langen Wimpern und diesen Augen, die mein Herz zum Schmelzen brachten, auf mich herab. "Ich lasse die Menschen für gewöhnlich nicht in diesen Teil meines Lebens. Ich bin ein komplizierter Mann, Isabella. Das kann ich nicht abstreiten", sagte er. Er drehte dem Ausblick den Rücken zu, lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und sah zu Boden. Er wagte einen kurzen Blick in mein Gesicht. Ich lächelte mitfühlend, weil ich sagen konnte, dass er versuchte, ehrlich zu sein, und das war nicht leicht für ihn. Sein Unbehagen war deutlich, aber da war noch etwas anderes.

"Also, Mr. Masen, Sie sind schwieriger zu deuten, als es bei jedem anderen Menschen der Fall wäre, aber ich erkenne Angst, wenn ich sie sehe. Wovor hast du solche Angst?", fragte ich. Ich stellte ihm die selbe Frage wie er mir vorhin.

"Vor dir", hauchte er. Mein Herz blieb stehe. "Ich habe Geheimnisse, und ich habe meine inneren Dämonen. Dadurch werde ich manchmal zu jemandem, den die Menschen nicht sehr mögen. Aus irgendeinem Grund will ich aber, dass du mich magst."

Edward Masen, einer der reichsten und erfolgreichsten Geschäftsleute der Welt, hatte Angst vor mir und wollte, dass ich ihn mochte. Das war komplett irre.

Ich holte tief und bedächtig Luft. "Ich mag dein Haus. Ich mag deine Köchin wirklich sehr." Er spitzte die Lippen und versuchte nicht zu lächeln. "Ich _liebe _deine Bibliothek." Er nickte, aber unterbrach mich nicht. "Ich bin kein Fan von deinen Stimmungsschwankungen, aber dieses Date ist schon eine Million Mal besser als das von letzter Woche."

"Also könntest du vielleicht absehen, in der Zukunft auch _mich_ zu mögen?", fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Ich konnte absehen, dass diese Beziehung sich in viele verschiedene Richtungen entwickelte – gute und schlechte. Die schlechten ängstigten mich zu Tode. Die guten sorgten dafür, dass ich das Risiko eingehen wollte.

"Wenn du mich beim nächsten Mal auf der Wii gewinnen lässt, dann denke ich vielleicht darüber nach."

Er lachte wie ein sorgloser kleiner Junge und warf seinen Kopf zurück. "Du weißt, du bist mies auf der Wii, und ich bin sehr wetteifernd."

Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Du willst, dass ich dich mag ..."

Er hörte auf zu lachen und in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten sich Lachfältchen. Ich konnte spüren, wie mein Herz schneller schlug. Ich wollte auch, dass er mich mochte. Er liebte vielleicht nichts, aber zumindest war er fähig, etwas zu mögen.

"Ja, Isabella. Das stimmt."

Im nächsten Moment trafen seine Lippen auf meine und erinnerten mich daran, dass ich vergessen hatte zu erwähnen, dass ich auch ein riesen Fan seines Talents beim Küssen war.


	5. Chapter 4 - Outtake

**Fridays at Noon**

**Kapitel 4**

**Outtake - EPOV**

* * *

><p>"Wir müssen einen Zwischenstopp einlegen, bevor wir essen fahren."<p>

"Wohin, Mr. Masen?"

"Ins Crown Plaza. Wir müssen meine Begleiterin abholen."

"Kein Problem, Sir."

Auf diesen Tag hatte ich schon die ganze Woche lang gewartet. Isabella, oder auch die Kellnerin, die es gewagt hatte, vor mir zu flüchten, würde den Tag noch bereuen, an dem sie Edward Masen verarscht hatte. Ich ließ mir von Peter Informationen über sie besorgen. Leider war sie quietschsauber, daher hatte ich wenig, um damit arbeiten zu können, aber dann erhielt ich einen Anruf von Lauren. Lauren war wegen eines Jobs in der Stadt. Ich begann, meine Rache zu planen. Meine Rache war fast einsfünfundachtzig groß und hatte Beine und Brüste, für die andere Frauen sterben würden. Meine Rache würde Miss Swan umhauen.

Hatte sie das verdient? Ich hatte beschlossen, ja. Sobald ich den ersten Schock wegen der Dreistigkeit, die sie an den Tag legte, überwunden hatte, schwankte ich zwischen einem kleinen bisschen glücklich zu sein und gleichzeitig extrem stinksauer zu sein. Die ganze Woche über hatte ich mich eher auf den Teil mit dem stinksauer konzentriert, aber ein kleiner Teil von mir empfand dummerweise etwas, das ich noch nie empfunden hatte. Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht jemanden auf dieser Welt gab, der im Geiste keine Geldscheine um mich herum schweben sah. Es war wirklich dämlich. Alle sahen immer nur das. Das war alles, das ich sie je sehen ließ. Isabella war sicher nicht anders, sagte ich mir im Stillen.

Lauren wartete vor dem Hotel. Sie war immer sehr eifrig. Sie war in der Stadt wegen eines Fotoshootings oder dergleichen. Warum sie in der Stadt war, sollte nicht meine Sorge sein. Dass sie mir heute von Nutzen sein konnte, war alles, das mir wichtig war.

"Tja, wenn das mal nicht der tollste Mann auf der ganzen Welt ist", sagte sie, als sie auf den Rücksitz zu mir rutschte. Ihre Hand legte sich sofort auf meinen Oberschenkel, sehr hoch auf meinen Oberschenkel.

Lauren war immer gut darin gewesen, mir zu zeigen, wie sehr es ihr gefiel, wenn ich Geld für sie ausgab. Heute würden wir sehen, ob sie sich ihr Essen wirklich verdient hatte. Miss Isabella Swan würde sehen, wie mich eine Frau zu behandeln hatte, wenn ich sie einlud, mit mir gemeinsam zu essen. Sie würde aus erster Hand sehen, was erwartet wurde.

Ein stets präsenter Zweifel trat in meine Gedanken. Würde es sie überhaupt interessieren? Würde Laurens Anwesenheit ihr überhaupt etwas ausmachen? Das Mädchen ist gegangen. Sie war einfach weg, nachdem sie diese fucking Rechnung bezahlt hat. Keine Frau war je zuvor vor mir weggelaufen, und es hatte mir auch noch niemand je zuvor ein Essen bezahlt.

Was steckte dahinter? War es möglich, dass sie nicht so wie alle anderen war?

Ich versuchte, meinen Zweifel abzuschütteln. Natürlich war sie wie alle anderen, und ich war Edward Masen. Niemand ließ Edward Masen einfach sitzen. Sie wollte sich sicher etwas beweisen. Vielleicht wollte sie, dass ich hinter ihr nachgelaufen komme. Da war ich mir sicher, sobald ich erst einmal herausgefunden hatte, was zur Hölle hier vor sich ging. Aber andererseits, sie hat nicht mehr angerufen. Versuchte nicht herauszufinden, warum ich ihr nicht nachgelaufen bin. Anscheinend war es ihr egal, dass ich sie die ganze Woche lang ignoriert hatte. Manchmal spielten die Mädchen ihre Spiele mit mir. Sie spielten die Schüchterne. Sie spielten, sie wären schwer zu kriegen. Aber am Ende wollten sie mich immer. Sie alle schoben mich mit der einen Hand weg und hielten mich mit der anderen fest.

Aber nicht Isabella. Sie ging weg und sah kein einziges Mal zurück. Was zur Hölle war das? Ich erwartete fast, dass sie mich um Vergebung anbettelte, wenn ich heute auftauchte. Das letzte Wort war noch nicht gesprochen.

Sie war nirgendwo in Sicht, als die Hostess uns in den privaten Speisesaal brachte. Zugegeben, ich hielt Ausschau nach ihr, als wir an dem großen Mann im Hauptspeisesaal vorbei gingen, hauptsächlich um sicher zu gehen, dass sie da war. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr meine Überraschung entging.

"Ich liebe dieses Lokal!", schwärmte Lauren. Sie liebte dieses Lokal, weil das Essen ein Vermögen kostete. Sie liebte es, weil jeder, der bekannt war, hierher kam.

Ich spielte mit - schließlich war das mein Spiel. Frauen wie Lauren nervten mich in Wirklichkeit. Ich fragte mich, ob sie selbst überhaupt die Hälfte davon glaubte, das aus ihrem Mund kam. Ich wusste nur, ich glaubte es nicht. Frauen wie Lauren sagten mir nur, was ich hören wollte. Wenn ich ihnen sagen würde, ich liebte es, kleine Hündchen zu töten, würden sie mir sagen, dass sie das auch liebten. Ich könnte schwören, meine Schwester und vielleicht meine Tante waren die einzigen Frauen auf der Welt, die ihre ehrliche Meinung mit mir teilten.

Lauren und ich flirteten gerade im richtigen Ausmaß, als ich die Tür hörte. Ich könnte schwören, ich roch sie, bevor ich sie sah. Freesien und Jasmin. Ich wollte diesen verdammten Duft in Flaschen abfüllen und in jedem Raum verteilen, in dem ich war. _Verdammt._

Sie räusperte sich, um unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu ergattern. "Willkommen im Eclipse. Mein Name ist Isabella. Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen, bevor wir zu den heutigen Spezialitäten übergehen?"

Der Klang ihrer Stimme schwächte meine Entschlossenheit, und das gefiel mir kein bisschen. Sie sollte mich nicht schwächen. Ich würde sie niederschmettern. Lauren setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und ich richtete meinen Blick auf dein Feind.

Fuck, sie war wunderschön. So, wie sie mich ansah, war es, als würde sie durch mich hindurchsehen, durch die Schauspielerei, aber das war unmöglich. Da war ein winzig kleiner Funken Angst. _Fürchte dich, Isabella. Fürchte dich._

Ich bestellte die Getränke und einen Appetithappen, und ich erinnerte sie daran, dass ich der Wohlhabendste hier im Raum war und sie die Vorteile verpasste, die andere ergatterten, die nett mitspielten. Sie lächelte und nickte höflich. Sie war zur Tür hinaus, bevor ich ernsten Schaden anrichten konnte.

Ich blieb mit dem Gedanken zurück, dass in diesen großen, schokoladenbraunen Augen etwas gefehlt hatte. Da war keine Reue. Ich hatte zumindest ein kleines bisschen Reue erwartet. Stattdessen gab sie mir nichts. Das war sehr frustrierend. Ich war entschlossen, sie vor meinen Füßen betteln zu sehen, bevor dieses Mittagessen vorüber war. Lauren spielte ihren Part, um mir zu helfen. Ich wusste, sie würde das tun. Lauren liebte die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie bekam. Das war eigentlich irgendwie armselig.

Während des ganzen Essens kam Isabella herein, machte ihren Job und reagierte kaum auf meine Manipulationen. Ich war kurz davor, Lauren auf dem Esstisch zu ficken, als ich einen kleinen Riss in Miss Swans harter Schale bemerkte. Es kam mir vor, als würde ich ihr ein wenig unter die Haut gehen. Das war keine Reue, aber es war wenigstens etwas. Isabella mochte Lauren nicht, da war ich mir sicher. Ich mochte Lauren auchnicht wirklich. Normalerweise genoss ich ihre Gesellschaft. Ich genoss die Gesellschaft der meisten Frauen, wenn sie versuchten, mich zufrieden zu stellen.

Aber heute sorgte Laurens Berührung dafür, dass meine Haut juckte. Ihre Worte waren leer. Da war absolut nichts Tiefgründiges an dieser Frau. Sie war nicht wie Isabella, die mein Interesse erweckte wie keine andere. Ich hatte noch nie so viel Zeit damit verbracht, mit einer Frau über sie selbst zu reden statt über mich, aber da war etwas an ihr, dass dafür sorgte, mehr über sie erfahren zu wollen. _Isabella. _Sogar ihr Name verzauberte mich. _Fuck._

Als Lauren und ich gegessen hatten, merkte ich an, sie müsse sich frisch machen gehen, und das war alles, das nötig war, damit sie aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Ich wusste, sie würde mindestens fünfzehn Minuten auf der Toilette brauchen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie makellos für mich aussah. Gott bewahre, wenn auch nur ein Haar abstand.

Isabella kam zurück, um nach uns zu sehen. Ihr Pferdeschwanz war locker gebunden und eine Haarsträhne rutschte hervor. Ich wollte sie berühren, wollte sie um meinen Finger wickeln. Isabella verbrachte keine Stunden vor dem Spiegel, um sich selbst anzusehen. Das brauchte sie auch nicht. Sie war liebreizend, so wie sie war.

"Wie war Ihr Essen?", fragte sie unbeteiligt.

Ich war nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe, und das verärgerte mich. Ich holte tief Luft und setzte mein Pokerface auf. Es war zeit, sie vor meinen Füßen kriechen zu sehen.

"Alles war perfekt." Zumindest würde es perfekt sein, sobald sie aufgab und mir sagte, dass sie bereute, was sie letzten Freitag getan hatte.

_Bettle. Bettle um meine Vergebung._

"Ich werde das Kompliment an die Küche weitergeben", antwortete sie und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

_What the fuck?_

"Isabella, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" Sie würde nicht einfach weggehen, ohne mir eine Entschuldigung zu geben und ohne sich zuerst zu erklären.

Sie drehte sich sehr langsam um und antwortete zögerlich: "Sicher."

Ich bat sie, für mich die Toilette zu kontrollieren, und dabei machte ich es nur allzu deutlich, dass ich entsetzt war von ihrem Verschwinden letzte Woche. Nun würde sie sicher gleich vor mir auf die Knie rutschen.

"Ich bin gegangen, weil du ein Schwein bist!", rief sie aufgeregt und verärgert. "Ich bin gegangen, weil mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemand so beleidigt hat! Ich dachte, wir hätten ein echtes erstes Date, aber du hast mir rasch bewiesen, dass ich falsch lag und zu naiv war."

Sie war wütend auf mir? Das war lächerlich. Was dachte sie, mit wem sie da ausgegangen war? War ich nicht als der Kerl bekannt, der nie zwei Mal mit der selben Frau fotografiert wurde? Ging mir mein gottverdammter Ruf nicht voraus? Wer war dieses Mädchen?

"Was willst du von mir, Isabella? Was hättest du gedacht, was sich daraus ergeben würde?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich gedacht hatte, weil du die ärgerlichste Person bist, die ich je getroffen habe!"

"Oh, gleichfalls, kleines Mädchen!" Ich rauchte vor Wut, stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Am liebsten wollte ich sie schütteln. Was war nur an ihr, das mich so fertig machte?

Sie ging von mir weg und wir spielten Katz' und Maus. Ich folgte ihr um den Tisch herum. Sie spuckte Wörter aus wie gespaltene Persönlichkeit und Monster. Sie machte es deutlich, dass ich sie mit meiner Andeutung angeekelt habe, dass das Einzige, wozu sie gut wäre, ein guter Fick wäre.

Vertrauen ist etwas, das ich niemandem so einfach geben kann. Bei unserem Date war mir aufgefallen, dass ich Isabella auf eine Art wollte, auf die ich noch nie zuvor jemanden gewollt hatte. Ich wollte, dass sie mich kennen lernte. Es hatte begonnen wie ein dummes Märchen. Dann hatte Peter angerufen und mir gesagt, er wäre sich jetzt sicher, dass Nomad Industries ihre Hände über Informationen hatten, die unerlässlich für da Denali Projekt waren. Jemand hatte mich betrogen. Vertraue niemandem, sagte ich mir im Stillen. Vertraue niemandem.

Isabella bezahlte den Preis für mein mangelndes Vertrauen. Das war mein Test gewesen. Lass sie glauben, es ginge mir nur um Sex. Und zuerst hatte sie mich glauben gemacht, dass sie versagt hatte, so wie all die anderen auch. Aber sie war gegangen. Sie wollte in dieser Nacht nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Nun war sie hier und schrie mich deswegen an. Es war nicht falsch von ihr, böse zu sein, aber niemand hatte mir je zuvor ins Gesicht gesagt, er wäre böse auf mich.

"Was glaubst du, wer du bist? So spricht niemand mit mir. Niemand läuft vor mir davon. Die meisten Frauen würden es sofort bereuen, wenn sie vor jemandem wie mir weglaufen", schnaubte ich. Warum reagierte sie nicht so wie alle anderen auch? Ihre Unberechenbarkeit verfolgte mich.

"Ich bereue gar nichts. Ich weiß nicht, für wen du mich gehalten hast, aber ich habe kein Interesse daran, nur mit jemandem wegen seines Geldes oder seiner teuren Kleidung zusammen zu sein. Das was ist mir nicht so wichtig wie das wer eine Person ist. Das Geld, der Wohlstand beeindruckt mich nicht, Mr. Masen."

Ihre Worte trafen mich wie ein elektrischer Stoß direkt ins Herz und erweckten mich zum Leben. War es möglich, dass jemand wie sie wirklich existierte? Sie informierte mich weiter, dass mein Aussehen und mein Geld und Geschenke ihr nichts gaben. Sie spuckte Worte aus wie Freundlichkeit, Anstand, Bescheidenheit und Nächstenliebe. Wörter, die Leute beschrieben, die nicht so wie ich waren. Wörter, die Leute beschrieben, die auch ohne Macht zufrieden waren.

Es ging immer nur um Macht. Aber Macht spielte überhaupt keine Rolle für Isabella. Sie teilte mir mit, dass sie kein Stück wie Lauren war und daher auch niemand, den jemand wie ich interessant finden würde. Das Witzige war, ich glaubte ihr. Ihr Feuer und ihre Leidenschaft zu diesem Thema waren unbestreitbar. Sie war nicht wie Lauren. Sie war wie niemand, den ich je zuvor getroffen hatte.

_Fuck. _Isabella war genau das, wonach ich gesucht, was ich aber nie für möglich gefunden hatte. Sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich weinen, und seltsamerweise wollte ich das jetzt nicht mehr. Ich wollte sie nicht brechen. Ich wollte sie verdammt nochmal küssen. Ich wollte sie jetzt schon seit drei Wochen küssen. Jeden verdammten Tag war das mein erster und mein letzter Gedanke, nicht zu vergessen die vielen Male pro Tag, wenn mir dies durch den Kopf ging. Schon seit Tagen holte ich mir einen runter zu dem Bild von ihr, wie sie unter mir ihren Höhepunkt erlebte.

"Du bist eine komplette Anomalie, das bist du. So jemanden wie dich habe ich noch nie getroffen", sagte er und schockierte mich damit fast zu Tode. "Was, wenn ich wirklich gedacht hätte, du wärst nicht so wie die anderen Frauen, wie Lauren, die versucht hatte, sich in mein Leben zu drängen, indem sie mir ihre Beine öffnete und mir gab, wovon sie angenommen hatte, ich würde es wollen? Was, wenn ich gehofft hatte, dass du diejenige wärst, die mir helfen könnte, dieser Kerl zu werden, der keine Maske brauchte? Was, wenn ich das nur getan hatte, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen?"

Sie wich immer noch vor mir zurück. Ich musste sie berühren. Ich musste ihre Hand nehmen und mir beweisen, dass ich sie mir nicht nur einbildete. Sie ließ mich glauben, dass ich langsam verrückt wurde.

"Hör auf, vor mir wegzulaufen, gottverdammt noch mal!"

Ich warf einen Stuhl um, konnte meine Wut nicht mehr kontrollieren. Isabella blieb stehen und die Angst stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich näherte mich ihr, als wäre sie ein verängstigtes Tier, langsam und keine abrupten Bewegungen. Ich wollte, dass sie stehen blieb. Ich wollte sie berühren. Ich _musste _sie berühren. Ich hob meine Hand an ihre Wange und sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Ihre Haut war weich und warm. Ich stellte mir vor, dass sie sich überall so anfühlte. Wie sehr ich wollte ich herausfinden, ob das wahr war.

"Ich entschuldige mich nicht. Niemals."

Das stimmte so sehr. Ich war ein Bastard. Ich war arrogant. Niemand war mir wichtig genug, dass es mir etwas ausmachte, was er von mir hielt. Das war der Grund, warum ich allein war.

"Aber letzte Woche lag ich falsch. Es war falsch von mir, gleich das schlimmste anzunehmen. Es war falsch von mir, dich so respektlos zu behandeln. Das tut mir Leid. Du bist ein guter Mensch, Isabella, und ich sollte dich allein lassen, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich ein guter Mensch bin."

Das war Schwachsinn. Ich wusste, ich war kein guter Mensch. Ich war mit Sicherheit der Bad Guy. Sie hatte so Recht gehabt, als sie mich als Monster bezeichnet hatte. Ich hatte weder Herz, noch Seele. Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich so schnell wie möglich vor mir weglaufen. Isabella war das, wonach ich suchte. Sie wäre so gut für jemanden wie mich, aber ich würde niemals annähernd gut genug für sie sein.

"Andererseits zweifle ich nicht daran, dass ich ein egoistischer Kerl bin, und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich dich in Ruhe lassen soll, konnte ich seit dem Moment, in dem du all diese fucking Nickels auf meinen Tisch geleert hast, nur mehr an das denken ..."

Sie zu küssen war wie unglaublich, so etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor erlebt. Ich hatte schon viele Frauen geküsst. Ich hatte mehr Frauen geküsst, als ich mich erinnern kann. Keine hatte in meinem Inneren so ein Feuer entfacht wie Isabella. Ich wollte noch nie zuvor eine so sehr wie sie. Alles von ihr. Die ganze Zeit. _Verdammt._

Ihre Lippen waren weich und verschmolzen mit meinen, als wären sie dafür bestimmt, meine Lippen zu küssen, und zwar nur meine allein. Sie öffnete sie ein Stückchen und ich spürte, wie ihre Zunge meine Unterlippe berührte. In meiner Leistengegend zuckte etwas. Ich würde nie zufriedengestellt sein. Ich ließ von ihr ab und drückte meine Stirn gegen ihre. Diese Frau würde mein Ende bedeuten, und dabei hatte ich doch erst ein halbes Date mit ihr gehabt.

"Komm heute Abend zum Essen in mein Haus. Kein Verstellen. Keine Erwartungen, außer gutes Essen und eine nette Unterhaltung." _Und weitere Küsse._ "Gib mir noch eine Chance, dich zu beeindrucken, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verdient habe."

Sie schloss die Augen und ich konnte beinahe sehen, wie sie sich selbst befahl, nein zu sagen. Was passierte nur mit mir? Ich war in der Erwartung hierher gekommen, dass sie mich um Vergebung anbettelte und sich auf mich warf in dem Versuch, noch eine Chance zu bekommen. Aber nun war ich derjenige, der bettelte und sich entschuldigte. Das war mehr als nur verkorkst. Trotzdem wollte ich, dass sie ja sagte. Sie musste unbedingt ja sagen.

"Okay", flüsterte sie.

"Mein Fahrer holt dich um sechs ab", machte ich schnell klar. Sie hatte ja gesagt, und ich wollte ihr nicht die Gelegenheit geben, ihre Meinung zu ändern.

"Nein, ich will selbst fahren, damit ich jederzeit wieder gehen kann, wenn ich will, aber ich verspreche, es dir diesmal offen mitzuteilen, wenn ich das mache."

Niemand sagte je nein zu mir. Diese Frau war unglaublich. Ich dachte über ihre Bedingung nach. Es bestand kein Grund, ihr nicht dieser Bitte nachzukommen. Solange sie kam, war es mir egal, wie sie wieder ging.

Lauren kehrte zurück und ich schickte sie ohne weitere Diskussion zum Wagen. Sie hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt. Nun hatte ich nur noch eine Absicht – die Unnahbare zu umwerben. Isabella musste mir verfallen. Ich konnte nicht derjenige sein, mehr wollte.

Ich bezahlte die Rechnung und raubte ihr mit einem weiteren Kuss den Atem. Ich würde für den Rest dieses verfickten Tages an nichts anderes mehr denken können. Der weiche Schmollmund würde immer im Hintergrund meiner Gedanken sein, bis ich wieder mit ihm verbunden war.

Ich schlüpfte auf den Rücksitz meines Mercedes. "Ich habe in etwa fünfzehn Minuten eine Besprechung. Sobald Sie mich bei Masen Corp abgesetzt haben, können Sie Miss Mallory zurück in ihr Hotel bringen."

"Aber ich dachte ...", begann Lauren.

Ein Blick von mir sagte ihr, sie sollte einfach ihre Klappe halten. Wir waren hier fertig.

Zurück im Büro war ich definitiv abgelenkt. Ich nahm mein Telefon und wählte Peters Nummer. Es war früh für ihn, da er den Großteil seiner Arbeit in der Nacht und den frühen Morgenstunden erledigte. Zu dieser Tageszeit, falls er denn wach war, spielte er wahrscheinlich Online-Spiele. Peter war so ein Kerl, der meinte, er könnte durch all die Avatare seiner seltsamen Spiele-Seiten ein zufriedenes Leben führen. Sein Avatar sah wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht so aus wie er, obwohl ich spekulierte, dass er das wohl niemandem mit einem weiblichen Avatar je erzählen würde. Das Traurige war nur, dass die Leute mit weiblichen Avataren wahrscheinlich genauso wenig weiblich waren, wie Peter gut aussah.

"Masen, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

"Ich wollte nur nachfragen, ob du sicher sonst nichts über diese Miss Swan hast?"

"Isabella Swan", sagte er mit einem verstörend verliebten Seufzen. Ich würde ihm alle Finger brechen, wenn er mir sagte, er holte sich bei ihrem Foto einen runter, wobei ich mir sicher war, dass er das tat. "Sorry. Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, dieses Mädchen ist jungfräulich wie frischer Schnee. Es gibt keinen Dreck. Ich konnte weder einmal Nachsitzen in der Schule, noch einen Strafzettel finden."

Das selbe hatte er mir gesagt, als er zum ersten Mal nach ihr gesucht hatte. Niemand konnte so gut sein. Ich konnte ein stöhnendes Geräusch im Hintergrund hören.

"Soll ich die Frage wagen, was bei dir drüben los ist?"

"Sorry, ich habe mir ein wenig Unterhaltung für Erwachsene gegönnt, als du angerufen hast." Die Geräusche wurden zum Glück leiser. "Ich kann dir aber sagen, ich glaube nicht, dass die liebreizende Miss Swan noch eine Jungfrau ist. Hast du dir die Krankenakten angesehen, die ich dir geschickt habe? Laut den Unterlagen bekam sie regelmäßig die Dreimonatsspritze, als sie noch aufs College ging. Dann hörte sie auf, etwa vier Monate nach ihrem Collegeabschluss. Ich schätze, sie hat den Kerl abserviert, der sie hätte schwängern können. Sie geht zur regelmäßigen Kontrolle, aber entweder sie bekommt keine Spritze mehr, hat zu einer anderen Verhütungsmethode gewechselt, oder sie will ein Baby. Such's dir aus."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und zwickte mir in die Nasenwurzel. Ich hatte ihn doch gebeten gründlich zu sein. Es war meine eigene Schuld. Ich hätte sie persönlich checken sollen. Alles, was ich getan hatte, war, mich in iihren Account bei Kodak Fotos zu hacken, um ihre Bilder anzusehen. Ich schätze, ich wollte sehen, was ihr wichtig genug war, um es für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten. Die letzten Albem waren voll mit Fotos von ihrem Mitbewohner und einer kleinen Gruppe von Freunden. Ein weiterer Ordner mit dem Namen "Besuch in Florida" enthielt zahlreiche Bilder. Dazu gehörten Fotos von ihr und einer Frau mit exzentrischem Modegeschmack, die alle möglichen, seltsamen, touristischen Dinge im gesamten Sunshine State machten. Erst als ich auf eine nähere Aufnahme ihrer beiden Gesichter klickte, fiel mir auf, dass ihre Augen die selbe Farbe hatten. Sie waren ein warmes Braun mit subtilen goldenen Flecken. Ich erkannte, dass die Frau ihre Mutter war. Sie war jünger, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Sie musste Isabella wohl schon sehr jung bekommen haben.

Dann gab es noch ein älteres Album mit dem Namen "Mike". Sie hatte anscheinend all die Bilder von diesem Kerl namens Mike aus den anderen Ordnern herausgenommen und in diesem zusammengeschmissen. Er war also der Ex. So viel war klar. Er war derjenige, für den sie sich die Dreimonatsspritze holte, um zum Glück zu verhindern, dass sie sich mit ihm fortpflanzte. Ich mochte ihn nicht. Er war nichts Besonderes. Was in aller Welt sah jemand wie sie in so jemand offensichtlich Durchschnittlichem wie ihm? Er war nicht mehr auf der Bildfläche, und das schon seit einer Weile, dem nach zu schließen, was ich über eine simple Google-Suche und dann über einen etwas komplizierteren Blick in seine e-Mails nach erfahren konnte.

"Das ist alles, das ich wissen muss. Ich überlasse dich jetzt wieder deiner ... _Unterhaltung." _Mir schauderte bei diesem Gedanken.

"In Ordnung. Oh, eines noch", sagte er, wodurch ich inne hielt. "Ich hab mir ihre Ausgaben ein wenig genauer angesehen. Sie spendet einen Arsch voll Geld für jemanden, der nicht wirklich viel hat. Ich meine, nicht so einen Arsch voll wie bei dir ein Arsch voll wäre. Du hast einen motherfucking Arsch voll. Sie hat kaum 'ne Handvoll, aber spendet mehr als ich."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Wovon sprichst du?"

Peter überrollte mich mit Informationen. "Das Mädchen fällt wohl auf jeden rein, der anruft. Sie spendet für die ASPCA, du weißt schon, diese wohltätigen Tierretter, die dich mit diesen arschtraurig aussehenden kleinen Hunden und diesem noch traurigeren Song von Sarah McLachlan verarschen? Ich glaube, jedes Mal, wenn Miss Swan zu lange wach bleibt, fällt diese Frau dieser fucking Werbung zum Opfer. Sie stellt links und rechts Schecks aus über fünf oder zehn Mäuse für normale Sachen wie das Rote Kreuz und die Amerikanische Gesellschaft für Lungenkrankheiten, aber sie schickt auch der Umweltschutzorganisation von Alaska Geld, what the fuck? Lesen ist elementar. Das muss so ein Lehrer-Kram sein. Sie spendet gern für Polizistenim Ruhestand und für die Feuerwehr. Ihr Dad ist ein Cop, also verstehe ich das noch irgendwie. Aber trotzdem, da gab es um die zehn Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen, denen sie im letzten Jahr immer hier und da ein wenig Geld gespendet hat, nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich glaube, sie hat von jeder kleinen Pfadfinderin in ganz fucking Seattle diese Pfadfinderinnenkekse gekauft. Sie hat fünfzehn verschiedenen Truppen Schecks ausgestellt. Ich wette, sie hat diese verdammten Kekse dann auch noch gespendet, nachdem sie sie gekauft hat. Sie kann diese ganzen Kekse auf keinen Fall alle selbst gegessen haben. Sie isst schlank. Du weißt schon, dünn aber mit Kurven an den richtigen Stellen."

"Du musst aufhören zu reden, Peter", knurrte ich.

"Oh. Okay. Ich lege jetzt auf."

Ich legte auf und fuhr mir mit allen zehn Fingern durch meine Haare. _Isabella Swan. _Die Frau war genau das, als was ich sie vorhin bezeichnet hatte – eine komplette Anomalie. Frauen wie sie existierten nicht, zumindest nicht in meiner Welt. Das heißt, wenn man meine Schwester oder meine Tante außen vor ließ, denn sie waren genetisch darauf festgelegt, die Welt zu verbessern. Vielleicht war es das, was Isabella war, einer dieser seltenen Menschen. Ein geborener Retter. Jemand, der wahrlich Gutes tat. Innerlich und äußerlich schön. _Fuck._

Ich verbrachte den Rest des Tages in Gedanken versunken. Ich dachte an ihre Augen und stellte mir vor, wie ich diese Lippen küsste. Ich schaffte nur wenig, aber eigentlich war auch nur wenig zu tun. Die ganze Woche lang hatte ich meinem Spion Fallen gelegt. Ich würde bald ans Licht bringen, wer mich hinterging, und er würde für den Verrat bitter bezahlen.

Ich kam gegen sechs Uhr nach Hause. Ich hatte noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor Isabella kommen würde. Charlotte hatte bereits ihre Anweisungen erhalten und arbeitete fleißig in der Küche.

"Ich nehme an, Sie haben alles, das Sie brauchen?", sagte ich und stellte mich neben sie an den Herd. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man kochte, sprach aber gerne mit. Ich rührte in der Sauce, die leicht köchelte.

"Ja. Und nun raus hier, damit ich alles rechtzeitig fertig bekomme." Sie verscheuchte mich, damit ich wieder wegging. Die Küche war ihr Bereich. Ich ließ ihr nur in diesem Raum durchgehen, dass sie so mit mir sprach.

"Sieben Uhr. Zu dieser Uhrzeit hätte ich gern, dass das Essen serviert wird."

"Dann um sieben. Glauben Sie, sie bevorzugt einen bestimmten Wein?"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, welchen Wein sie gerne trank. Ich kannte nur meine eigenen Präferenzen. "Ich hätte gern einen Riesling zum Abendessen." Dann fügte ich schnell hinzu: "Wenn sie etwas anderes will, können wir aber auch ihren Vorschlag nehmen."

Ich sollte ein guter Gastgeber sein. Das war ein Date der zweiten Chancen. Ich sollte wenigstens versuchen, dieses Mal einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Charlotte lächelte. "Sie muss etwas ganz Besonderes sein, wenn sie den Wein zum Abendessen für Sie auswählen darf."

Ich verengte meine Augen zu schlitzen. "Fangen Sie nicht wieder damit an."

"Womit?", fragte sie voll falscher Unschuld. "Ich sage nur, dass Sie selten ein Date mit aufs Anwesen bringen. Das allein ist ein Zeichen, dass diese Frau anders ist. Also, Sie sagen, sie hat das letzte Wort auf die Wein-Wahl. So läuft es normalerweise nicht bei Ihnen, Sir." Sie grinste mich an und das machte mich sauer.

Ich fuhr mir fahrig durch mein Haar. "Schön, ich will einen Riesling zum Abendessen. Punkt."

"Machen Sie sich nicht so fertig. Es ist nichts Schlimmes, wenn Sie die Dinge einmal anders angehen. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, sie kennenzulernen."

"Tja, handeln Sie mal lieber nicht vorschnell. Das ist erst unser zweites Date. Sie werden eine sichere Distanz einhalten." Ich deutete mit einem warnenden Finger auf sie. "Haben Sie mich gehört?"

Charlotte streckte ihre Hände vor und schauderte zurück. "Ich habe Sie gehört. Ich werde nichts tun oder sagen, das ich nicht sollte. Versprochen. Sie ist wirklich süß, oder? Sie muss auch klug sein. Ist sie klug?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Charlotte war schlimmer als Esme mit all ihren mütterlichen Bedürfnissen, die sie bei mir ausleben muss. "Abendessen. Um sieben."

Ich drehte mich um und ging in mein Büro. Ich stellte mein iTunes neu ein. Ich legte eine neue Playlist an und begann, sie mit Songs zu befüllen. Es wurde ein ziemlich umfassender Mix. Ich merkte, dass sie sich alle um ein Thema drehten. Ich spielte den Usher-Song, der vor zwei Wochen im Le Venin gespielt wurde, und wusste, wie ich dies Playlist benennen sollte. Isabella. Von "Something" von den Beatles bis "Just the Way You Are" von Bruno Mars. Die Lieder drehten sich alle um sie oder um die Gefühle, die sie in mir erweckte. Ich klickte auf den Song von Bruno Mars und konnte nicht anders, ich muste wieder an ihre Lippen denken. _Ich könnte sie den ganzen Tag lang küssen, wenn sie mich nur ließe. _Da stimmte definitiv etwas nicht mit mir.

Ich wollte mir schon einen Drink einschenken, als mein Handy klingelte. Es war meine Schwester. Ich konnte diesen Anruf nicht ignorieren. Isabella würde jede Minute hier sein. Ich rief nach Tyler, der seinen Kopf zur Tür herein streckte.

"Wenn Miss Swan da ist, lassen Sie sie im Wohnzimmer auf mich warten."

Er nickte und ich hob ab.

"Alice."

"Ich hätte dich umgebracht, wenn deine Sprachbox rangegangen wäre." Meine Schwester konnte so nervig sein. Es hörte sich an, als wäre sie weit weg, und die Verbindung war nicht die beste.

"Lasse ich dich je zur Sprachbox gelangen?", fragte ich. Ich lehnte mich in meinem großen, ledernen Bürostuhl zurück.

"Zu oft für meinen Geschmack. Du weißt, dass ich anrufe, weil ich dich liebe. Manchmal glaube ich, du ehst mir aus dem Weg, weil du es hasst, dass ich dich so sehr liebe."

Ich kratzte mir den Kopf. Sie lag nicht wirklich falsch.

"Bist du nicht auf Urlaub? Warum rufst du mich im Urlaub an?"

"Das ist kein Urlaub, ich befinde mich auf einer Mission, du Trottel."

Meine Schwester konnte die ganze Welt bereisen. Sie konnte überall Ferien machen, wo sie wollte. Stattdessen verbrachte sie die wenige Zeit, in der sie nicht arbeiten musste, indem sie in die Länder der dritten Welt reiste, um die standardmäßige Versorgung in den lokalen Krankenhäusern zu verbessern.

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du mir einen riesen Gefallen tun würdest." Sie war witzig. Die Zögerlichkeit in ihrer Stimme würde vermuten lassen, ich hätte meiner Schwester je einen Gefallen verwehrt, wenn sie mich danach gebeten hatte.

Ich ließ meine Schwester _nie _im Stich. Niemals.

"Was brauchst du, Alice?"

Nun kamen ihre Worte schneller. "Sie versuchen, Geld für das Krankenhaus hier aufzubringen, welches aber übrigens überhaupt nicht gut ausgestattet ist, um Brandopfer zu versorgen. Sie haben weder die Hilfsmittel, noch die nötigen Einrichtungen. Ich bitte dich nicht, ein Krankenhaus zu bauen. Ich will ihnen nur besseres Material verschaffen und vielleicht helfen, eine Entbindungsstation zu bauen. Wenn ich in Moms Namen eine Spende überreiche, würdest du dafür aufkommen?"

"Ich werde die Spende verdreifachen. Vervierfachen. Was auch immer du brauchst. Kannst du Alec die Details schicken? Er wird sich darum kümmern", antwortete ich. Ich lockerte ein wenig meine Krawatte und öffnete den obersten Knopf meines Hemdes.

"Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest!", rief sie. Ich konnte beinahe das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht vor mir sehen. "Das würde Mom wirklich glücklich machen. Du solltest die kleinen Babys hier sehen. Sie sind so klein und es gibt hier nicht einmal eine richtige Säuglingsstation."

Ich wollte jetzt gerade weder an meine Mutter, noch an Babys denken. Ich rollte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, denn plötzlich spürte ich die Anspannung in meinem Nacken und meinen Schultern.

"Ich muss los, Alice. Wir unterhalten uns, wenn du wieder zurück bist."

"Oh, okay. Was ist los? Hast du ein Date oder so?" Ich konnte hören, wie sie lachte.

"Zu deiner Information, ja, ich habe ein Date. Wir reden später."

"Ein echtes Date oder eines deiner _Dates?" _Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen um das Wort Dates machte.

"Ich gehe. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Warum so verschwiegen? _Es sei denn ... _das ist ein richtiges Date. Das ist es doch, o..."

Ich legte einfach auf. Ich konnte diese Unterhaltung nicht mit ihr führen. Sekunden später klingelte mein Handy erneut. Diesmal schickte ich meine Schwester zur Sprachbox.

Tyler klopfte an die offene Tür. "Miss Swan wartet im Wohnzimmer auf Sie."

"Danke, Tyler", sagte ich mit einem Nicken.

Sie war gekommen. Ich stand auf und schenkte mir von dem Dekanter auf meinem Bücherregal ein Glas Scotch ein. Ich schluckte das alkoholische Getränk hinunter und hoffte, es würde meine aufgewühlten Nerven beruhigen.

War ich nervös? Warum in aller Welt war ich nervös? Ich wusste warum. Was, wenn Isabella nach dem heutigen Abend beschloss, dass sie nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollte? Könnte ich damit umgehen? Könnte ich einfach weitermachen, als würde sie nicht existieren? Eigentlich war sie nur eine einfache Frau. Und doch gab es überhaupt nichts Einfaches an ihr.

Ich schenkte mir ein zweites Glas Scotch ein und legte mein Sakko ab. Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand über die Haare und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu chaotisch aussah. Ich rieb mir die Augen und holte tief Luft. Sie war nur eine Frau. Ich schaffte es andauernd, dass die Frauen sich ihrer Kleider entledigten. Bei Miss Swan würde es nicht anders sein.

"Haben Sie gewusst, dass die Frau einen Truck fährt, der fast so alt wie meine Mutter ist?", fragte Tyler, als ich aus dem Büro kam.

Peter hatte mir die Daten ihres Führerscheins und ihrer Fahrzeugpapiere geschickt. Ich wusste, sie hatte einen Truck, der auf ihren Namen zugelassen war. Ich ging zur Eingangstür und sah hinaus. Das Ding sah antik aus und hatte Reifen, die augenscheinlich genauso alt wie der fucking Wagen waren. Zum Glück hatte sie es in einem Stück hierher geschafft.

Ich schritt selbstbewusst durch den Gang und in das Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte mir ihren Rücken zugedreht, als ich den Raum betrat. Sie betrachtete die Bilder, die auf dem Bücherregal standen. Meine Tante Esme hatte einige Bilder einrahmen lassen und im Haus verteilt. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die mir geholfen hatte, das Anwesen einzurichten. Sie wollte, dass dies mein Zuhause war. Sie verwendete dieses Wort, wann auch immer sie davon sprach. Ein Zuhause sollte ein Ort sein, an dem man sich sicher fühlte, wo man wusste, dass man geliebt wurde. Mit diesen beiden Worten fühlte ich mich nicht sehr wohl.

Ich konnte aber das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, das Isabellas Anwesenheit in meinem Haus in mir hervorrief. Es war eine seltsame Kombination aus Aufregung und Angst.

"Isabella."

Sie drehte sich um und ihr Gesicht nahm einen zarten Rotton an. Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit ihrer Zunge, bevor sie sprach.

"Hi."

_Ich könnte sie den ganzen Tag lang küssen, wenn sie mich nur ließe._

"Ich nehme an, du hast ohne Probleme hierher gefunden?"

"Ja", sagte sie und nickte. "Deine Wegbeschreibung war toll."

Sie war absolut umwerfend. Sie trug eine legere Jeans und ein grünes Top, das absichtlich über ihre rechte Schulter gerutscht war, wodurch mir das Bild von mir durch den Kopf geisterte, wie ich mit meiner Zunge über ihren Nacken leckte. Ich musste sie küssen. Sofort.

Ich zog sie wegen ihres Wagens auf, während ich zu ihr ging. Sie roch so gut, dass ich mehr wollte, als nur sie zu küssen. Ich stand vor ihr und neigte meinen Kopf zu ihrem Nacken. Ich wollte unbedingt ihre Haut schmecken.

"Vielleicht sollte ich dich das ganze Wochenende hier behalten und Brady könnte dich am Montag mit mir gemeinsam in die Stadt fahren", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Ich widerstand dem Drang, sie sofort zu verschlingen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und das war ein Problem. Ich konnte sie nicht küssen, wenn ihre Lippe zwischen ihren Zähnen gefangen war.

"Tu das nicht", verlangte ich und befreite ihre Lippe mit meinem Finger. So weich, so warm. Ich drückte meine Lippen auf ihre, ich konnte keine Sekunde länger widerstehen. Und es war sogar noch besser, als ich in Erinnerung hatte. Sie schmeckte nach Minze, als ich meine Zunge in ihren Mund schob. Fuck, ich war erledigt. Was das Mädchen mir allein mit einem Kuss antat. Ich legte meine Hand in ihren Nacken und ließ meine Finger durch ihren Haaransatz streichen. Ich brauchte mehr von ihr. Jetzt.

Isabella hatte aber eine andere Idee. Sie schob mich von sich, bis ich sie los ließ. Sie hatte mich zwar eingebremst, aber es hatte ihr gefallen. Das wusste ich, denn sie hatte mich zurückgeküsst und ihre Wangen hatten eine dunkelrote Farbe angenommen.

"Mir wurde ein gutes Essen und eine nette Unterhaltung versprochen. Das ist alles, dem ich heute Abend zugestimmt habe", meinte sie beharrlich. Sie war Feuer und Flamme. Sie würde nicht damit davonkommen, mir nichts zu geben.

Ich brauchte noch einen Drink. Ich musstemeine Hände und meinen Mund beschäftigen, sonst würden ich wieder den Weg zurück zu ihr finden. Die ganze Nacht lang.

"Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich hätte nicht die ganze Zeit daran gedacht, seit ich heute Mittag gegangen bin." Ich schenkte mir meinen Drink ein und hoffte, dass sie nicht bemerkte, welche Wirkung sie auf mich hatte. "Wenn du auf eine Entschuldigung hoffst, du wirst keine bekommen. Wie ich heute schon sagte, ich entschuldige mich nie."

Ich grinste und war stolz auf mich, weil ich ihr nicht sehen ließ, wie sehr sie mich geschwächt hatte. Als ich mich aber umdrehte, um sie anzusehen, sah ihr Gesicht entmutigt aus.

"Was?", fragte ich und starrte in diese Augen. Ihre Augen verfolgten mich schon seit Tagen. Ich hoffte, sie würde enthüllen, was sie plötzlich so unglücklich gemacht hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete mir aber nicht. Ich hasste das. Ich war kurz davor, ihr zu befehlen, mir zu antworten, als Charlotte mit einem Glas Wein für Isabella hereinkam.

"Das Essen ist wunschgemäß um sieben fertig, Sir."

Ich riss meinen Blick von Isabella los. "Danke, Char."

Mit großen Augen streckte sie ihre beiden Daumen hoch und sagte lautlos: "So _süß." _Gott, sie würde mich umbringen. Ich sagte ihr mit einem Blick, sie solle verdammt noch mal sofort von hier verschwinden. Lächelnd ging sie davon.

"Du hast so viel Musik." Isabellas Rücken wir mir zugewandt, als sie die CD-Wand betrachtete.

Sie hatte einen tollen Körper. Sie war zierlich, hatte aber Kurven an den richtigen Stellen. Ihre Jeans schmiegten sich perfekt um ihren kleinen Hintern. Ich wollte mit den Händen über ihre Backen streichen. Ich wollte sie drücken und ihren Körper an meinen ziehen. Ich wollte, dass sie spüren konnte, was sie mir antat. Der Gedanke daran erweckte meinen Schwanz zum Leben. Es würde eine Herausforderung werden, mein Versprechen eines Abends mit nichts außer Essen und einer guten Unterhaltung einzuhalten.

Wir diskutierten über meine Musikpräferenzen oder besser gesagt, meine mangelnden Präferenzen. Ich erklärte ihr mein Sound System und drückte auf der Fernbedienung auf Play. Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich die Isabella Playlist gehört hatte, bevor meine Schwester mich unterbrochen hatte.

"Hört sich an, als hätte ich gerade an dich gedacht, bevor du hier angekommen bist", gab ich zu, als der Song von Bruno Mars in der Luft erklang. Sie wurde wieder herrlich rot und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du zweifelst an mir?"

Ich erzählte ihr peinlicherweise, dass ich zu Ehren des Dates der zweiten Chance eine Playlist erstellt habe. Sie musste mich für einen Idioten halten. Die Kings of Leon kamen als nächstes, als wüsste mein Computer genau, wie ich mich fühlte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich jemand für Isabella sein. Ich umgarnte sie und hoffte, dass es nicht ganz wirkungslos bleiben würde.

"Ich bin dankbar für diese Chance, Isabella. Ich hoffe, das glaubst du mir." Ich nahm ihr Weinglas. Ich musste sie wieder spüren. Ich musste sie wieder küssen. Ich begann mit einem kleinen Tanz.

Sie sah geschockt aus.

"Was?"

"Nichts."

"Du bist so schwer zu deuten, Isabella, aber ich erkenne Angst, wenn ich sie sehe. Wovor hast du solche Angst?"

Sie lachte leise. "Vor dir", antwortete sie ehrlich.

_Vor mir. _Sie hatte Angst vor mir. Sie sollte auch Angst vor mir haben. Ich war eine Katastrophe. Ich wollte jemand sein, aber konnte ich wirklich jemand sein, der eine Chance mit einer Frau wie der, die ich gerade in den Armen hielt, verdient hatte? Ich liebte niemanden. Ich wollte nicht geliebt werden. Was tat ich nur? Ich würde sie sicher brechen, wenn nicht jetzt, dann eines Tages, wenn ich nicht der sein konnte, den sie wollte, den sie brauchte. Wenn sie mich irgendwann wollte und brauchte, was aber ein lächerlicher Gedanke war.

"Ich will nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast." Das wollte ich wirklich nicht, aber das war ein komplett egoistischer Wunsch. "Ich habe dir gutes Essen und eine gute Unterhaltung versprochen. Also sollten wir essen."

Ich führte sie ins Speisezimmer, wo Charlotte uns köstliche Ravioli servierte. Ich erzählte Isabella ein wenig über das Anwesen. Ich fragte sie, warum sie Lehrerin werden wollte und warum sie englische Literatur gewählt hatte. Sie war eine begeisterte Leserin und kannte sich aus, wenn ich ihr Fragen stellte, die niemand sonst, mit dem ich je essen war, hätte beantworten können. Nach dem Essen führte ich sie durch das Haus. Sie war höflich und stellte Fragen über die Architektur und das Innendesign. Ich spielte ein Spiel auf der Wii mit ihr im Spielzimmer, aber die Frau war schrecklich. Ihre Koordination war nicht gerade die beste.

Als wir nach oben gingen, fragte sie mich nach den Schlafzimmern und ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste sie deswegen aufziehen. Der Gedanke an Isabella in meinem Schlafzimmer rief in meinem Körper Reaktionen hervor, die nicht angemessen für einen Gentleman waren. Ich war beinahe aufgeregt, ihr die Bibliothek zu zeigen. Ich wusste, sie würde ihr gefallen.

"Gott, was ist dann erst im Keller? Keine Kerker oder Folterkammern dort unten, hoffe ich."

Mich durchfuhr sofort ein kalter Schauder. Es war, als würden plötzlich alle Lichter dunkler werden. Mein Herz begann zu rasen, und ich könnte schwören, ich hörte tropfendes Wasser. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Ich verbannte diesen Scheiß aus meinen Gedanken. _Nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt._

"Es gibt keinen Keller", sagte ich mir selbst und ging weiter. Ich war nicht im Keller. Ich war in meinem Haus. In _meinem _Haus. In Sicherheit.

Isabellas Handy piepste. Das beförderte mich wieder zurück in die Realität und zerrte an meinem letzten Nerv. Ich wollte es ihr aus der Hosentasche reißen und gegen die Wand werfen. Ich wollte, dass es in winzige Stücke zersprang.

"Sieh' nach, Isabella, damit es uns nicht weiterhin unterbricht."

Ich war so im Arsch. Kleine Schweißtropfen bildeten sich, also wischte ich mir über die Stirn. Meine Atmung war immer noch nicht wieder normal. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Ihr Handy piepste wieder. Ich würde sie gleich anfahren.

"Halte ich dich von irgendetwas ab?" Ich schrie sie praktisch an. Ich war so verdammt reizbar.

"Das war Jasper. Ich habe es abgeschaltet, damit es dich nicht mehr stört."

"Es ist unhöflich, jemandem eine SMS zu schicken, wenn man weiß, dass sie ein Date hat. Er sollte ein paar Manieren lernen."

Die energische Miss Swan nahm meinen Scheiß aber nicht einfach so hin. Sie verwies mich in meine Schranken und ließ mich wissen, dass ihr bester Freund versuchte, witzig zu sein und sie aufzuheitern, obwohl sie ihn heute versetzt hatte, nur um bei mir zu sein. Ich war so ein Arschloch. Das war mein Fluch.

"Entschuldigung", sagte ich und führte sie nach oben. Wir mussten nach oben, wir mussten so hoch hinauf, wie es nur möglich war.

Isabella erzählte mir von ihrem Mitbewohner und seinem interessanten Sinn für Humor. Die beiden hatten ihre Zeit damit zugebracht, darüber zu grübeln, wie jemand wie ich so lebte. Jasper verglich mich mit Bill Gates. Bill Gates und ich hatten aber nichts gemeinsam außer das Geld.

"Was genau hast du dir vorgestellt?", fragte ich sie. Ich fragte mich, wie ihr Gehirn tickte.

"Ich sagte, du würdest wahrscheinlich in einem Schloss wohnen."

"Ein Schloss?" Das belustigte mich. "Mit Türmchen, Kerker und Burggraben?"

"Ohne Burggraben", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken.

Sie belustigte mich wirklich sehr. "Ohne Burggraben", wiederholte ich leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich fühlte mich sofort ruhiger, als wir die Bibliothek betraten. An diesem Ort war etwas, das es mir erleichterte, mit all der Desorientierung klarzukommen, die ich manchmal empfand. Hier heroben war es tagsüber niemals dunkel. Das Solarium und die Dachterrasse erinnerten mich daran, dass ich frei war. Ich konnte in den Himmel hoch blicken, wann immer ich wollte.

"Das sind meine liebsten Räume", gab ich schüchtern zu. Vielleicht würde sie denken, das wäre dumm. Isabella hatte mir ihren Rücken zugewandt, als ihre Finger über eine Reihe Bücher tanzten. Sie würde das nicht dumm finden. Sie würde sicher die Einzige sein, die das verstehen konnte.

"Ich glaube, das sind auch meine liebsten Räume. Haben Sie die alle gelesen, Mr. Masen?" Sie wollte etwas über _mich _wissen.

"Nein, aber das steht auf meiner privaten To-Do-Liste."

"Du hast eine To-Do-Liste? Was steht noch auf dieser Liste?" Sie wollte mehr von mir erfahren.

"Das ist schon sehr persönlich, meinst du nicht auch?" Sie durfte mich nicht näher kennen lernen. Wenn sie mich kannte, würde sie sofort weglaufen.

Diese Antwort gefiel ihr nicht, also hakte sie weiter nach. Sie musste mich besser kennenlernen. Konnte ich das zulassen? Ich ging mit ihr hinaus auf die Dachterrasse. Ich wollte ihr die Aussicht zeigen.

"Ich habe noch nie zuvor ein Date hierher gebracht", erzählte ich ihr. Ich lasse die Menschen für gewöhnlich nicht in diesen Teil meines Lebens. Ich bin ein komplizierter Mann, Isabella. Das kann ich nicht abstreiten."

Ich sagte ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber zumindest einen Teil davon. Ich lehnte mich an das Geländer und sah hoch in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Sie lächelte und versuchte, meine Angst zu lindern. Das war wahrscheinlich eine unmögliche Aufgabe.

"Also, Mr. Masen, Sie sind schwieriger zu deuten, als es bei jedem anderen Menschen der Fall wäre, aber ich erkenne Angst, wenn ich sie sehe. Wovor hast du solche Angst?", fragte sie, so wie ich sie zuvor gefragt hatte.

Es gab nur eine Antwort auf diese Frage. "Vor dir." Isabella und die Gefühle, die sie in mir erweckte, machten mir eine höllische Angst. "Ich habe Geheimnisse, und ich habe meine inneren Dämonen. Dadurch werde ich manchmal zu jemandem, den die Menschen nicht sehr mögen. Aus irgendeinem Grund will ich aber, dass du mich magst."

Sie holte tief Luft und zählte all die Punkte auf, die ihr an diesem Abend gefallen hatten. "Ich mag dein Haus. Ich mag deine Köchin wirklich sehr. Ich liebe deine Bibliothek. Ich bin kein Fan von deinen Stimmungsschwankungen, aber dieses Date ist schon eine Million Mal besser als das von letzter Woche."

Sie brachte mich zum Lächeln, und ich wollte sie sehr dringend wieder küssen. "Also könntest du vielleicht absehen, in der Zukunft auch mich zu mögen?"

"Wenn du mich beim nächsten Mal auf der Wii gewinnen lässt, dann denke ich vielleicht darüber nach."

Ich lachte so, wie ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr gelacht hatte. "Du weißt, du bist mies auf der Wii, und ich bin sehr wetteifernd."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Du willst, dass ich dich mag ..."

Das war genau das, was ich wollte. Ich wollte sie und sie zu bedrängen war das Letzte, das ich ihr antun sollte. Ich war ein egoistischer Idiot.

"Ja, Isabella. Das stimmt."

Meine Lippen eroberten ihre und ich hatte das Gefühl, sie wären der egoistischste Teil von mir. Nun, da ich sie geschmeckt hatte, würde ich sie nie mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen. Meine Hände legten sich um ihr Gesicht und dadurch hatte ich noch besseren Zugang zu ihrem Mund. Ich küsste sie tief und leidenschaftlich. Ihre kleinen, zarten Hände legten sich um meine Hüften. Ihre Zunge war genauso verspielt wie meine. Wir verbrachten einige Minuten damit, uns zu küssen. Feuchte und erotische Küsse, süße und unschuldige Küsse, sogar harte und forderne Küsse. Ihre Lippen waren definitiv wie für mich gemacht. _Ich könnte sie den ganzen Tag lang küssen, wenn sie mich nur ließe. _Gott, ich hoffte, sie würde das zulassen.


	6. Chapter 5

**Fridays at Noon**

**Kapitel 5**

**Freitag, 16. Juli, mittags**

* * *

><p>Das war die unwirklichste Woche meines Lebens. Ich war mit Edward Masen zusammen, Milliardär, Playboy, CEO eines globalen Software-Unternehmens, und noch dazu ein riesen Exzentriker. Unser Wiedergutmachungs-Date am letzten Freitag endete äußerst positiv. Er küsste mich auf seiner Dachterrasse, wir sahen uns den Sonnenuntergang und dann saßen wir in der Bibliothek und unterhielten uns über unsere Lieblingsbücher, bis ich zu gähnen begann. Er wollte mich überreden, mich von Brady heim fahren zu lassen, aber wir einigten uns darauf, dass er mir lediglich bis nach Hause folgte. Edward war sich so sicher, dass mein Truck es nicht zurück in die Stadt schaffen würde, aber es funktionierte alles wunderbar.<p>

Er lud mich wieder für Samstag ein, um mir bei Tageslicht den Rest seines Anwesens zu zeigen. Alles war genauso eindrucksvoll wie das Hauptgbäude. Zuerst gingen wir zu den Pferden. Er hatte vier – einen schwarzen Friesen-Hengst, eine graue Araber-Stute und zwei Palominos. Ich wusste nicht viel über Pferde, Jasper allerdings schon, und er war beeindruckt, als ich ihm von ihnen erzählte. Mein Liebling war der Friese namens Twilight, weil er mich an Edward erinnerte. Das Pferd war wunderschön und stark, sah aber gleichzeitig dunkel und gefährlich aus. Er hatte laut Edward auch ein ziemliches Temperament, obwohl er überrascht war, als Twilight zu mir herüber kam und den Kopf neigte, um sich von mir streicheln zu lassen. Anscheinend kam ich gut mit temperamentvollen Männern zurecht.

Nach den Stallungen zeigte Edward mir den Indoor Pool. Ich musste seine sehr überzeugende Einladung zum Nacktbaden ablehnen, obwohl ich mich langsam fragte, wie der Mann wohl unter seinen Hemden aussah. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich fühlte mich nicht täglich stärker körperlich zu ihm hingezogen.

Als nächstes gingen wir durch das einstöckige Gästehaus mit den drei Schlafzimmern und dreieinhalb Badezimmern. Es war schöner als jedes Haus, in dem ich je zuvor gewohnt hatte oder zu Besuch gewesen war. Edwards Gäste konnten sich sehr glücklich schätzen.

Außerdem sahen wir uns in seinem privaten Kino einen Film an. Es war nicht anders als in einem echten Kino, außer dass wir die Einzigen dort waren. Es gab eine normal-große Kinoleinwand, die bequemsten Sitze, auf denen ich je gesessen hatte, und einen eigenen Imbiss-Stand mit jeder Art von Süßigkeit, die ich mir nur vorstellen konnte, und daneben einen Bottich voll Kino-Popcorn.

Am Sonntag führte Edward mich zum Brunchen ins Café Champagne aus, einn weiteres kleines, einfaches Lokal, über das er sagte, es erinnerte ihn an Lokale, in denen er gegessen hatte, als er in Paris gewesen war. Nach dem Essen gingen wir in den Olympic Sculpture Park am Hafen. Wir verbrachten nur den Tag zusammen, da er sich am Sonntag Abend um irgendwelche Geschäfte kümmern musste. Er sagte irgendetwas über die asiatischen Märkte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er meinte. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob der Mann jemals schlief. Sein Blackberry läutete und piepste Tag und Nacht.

Edward wohnte an den Wochenenden in seinem Anwesen, hatte aber für die Wochentage eine Eigentumswohnung in der Stadt. Dort aßen wir am Montag und Mittwoch gemeinsam Abendessen. Charlotte folgte Edward, wo auch immer er war, also brauchte ich gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich an diesen zwei Abenden sehr gut speiste. Edwards Wohnung lag in einem der Hochhäuser am Ufer. Die Fenster reichten vom Boden bis zur Decke und boten einen Panoramablick über Elliott Bay, die Stadt und die Berge. Man konnte von Mount Rainier bis zu den Olympics sehen. Seine Wohnung war viel zeitgemäßer eingerichtet als sein Haus. Alles war sehr schnittig und eintönig. Grau, schwarz und weiß waren die herrschenden Farben. Es war eine beeindruckende Wohnung, aber lang nicht so persönlich wie sein Haus. Es gab keine Fotos, keine CDs, keine Bücher. In seiner Wohnung fand man kein Zeichen, wer Edward wirklich war.

Die ganze Woche über hielt Edward die Stimmungsschwankungen unter Kontrolle, und ich konnte kaum abstreiten, dass ich ihn mochte. Ich mochte ihn wirklich, wirklich sehr. Er war immer noch einschüchternd, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er auch eine weichere Seite hatte. Er zeigte sie nicht gerne, aber sie war da.

Gestern Abend hatte Edward mich jedenfalls wieder für heute zum Abendessen in sein Anwesen eingeladen. Ich hatte Jasper als Wiedergutmachung einen Pizza-und-DVD-Abend versprochen, also musste ich ablehnen. Mr. Masen nahm dies nicht so gut auf, denn anscheinend war er daran gewöhnt, dass es immer nach seinem Kopf ging. Als ich trotz seiner Nötigung und seinen schnippischen Bemerkungen nicht nachgab, legte er eiskalt einfach auf. Jasper hatte die ganze Streiterei leider gehört. Er war so angepisst, weil ich mich wegen Edward schlecht fühlte, und konnte die Sache einfach nicht ruhen lassen. Nachdem ich zum hundertsten Mal hörte, wie er Edward als den nicht so bezaubernden Prinzen bezeichnete, musste ich zu härteren Mitteln greifen, damit er es nicht noch einmal sagte, wie beispielsweise zu der Drohung, all seine Maxim-Magazine zu verbrennen, die er in der Schublade seines Nachtkästchens aufbewahrte.

Mein nicht so bezaubernder Prinz würde jede Minute zum Mittagessen hier sein. Ich war mir wie so oft nicht sicher, was ich erwarten sollte. Anscheinend standen wir jeden Freitag vor einem neuen ungelösten Problem. Ich hoffte, dass er darüber geschlafen und eingesehen hatte, dass er sich wegen der ganzen Sache kindisch benommen hatte.

"Buh." Jasper erschreckte mich auf der anderen Seite der Küchentür.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte ich ihn. Ich schob mir eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich könnte sterben für die französische Küche und dachte, warum gehe ich nicht ins Restaurant meiner Schwester und nerve meine beste Freundin?"

Jasper konnte vieles, aber lügen gehörte nicht zu seinen Stärken.

"Mmmhmm", murmelte ich skeptisch.

"Jaz?" Rosalie kam aus ihrem Büro und sah genauso überrascht aus wie ich.

Jasper umarmte seine Schwester zur Begrüßung. "Hast du einen Tisch für mich in Bellas Bereich? Ich brauche heute ihre persönliche Betreuung. Vielleicht kann sie heute nur im Hauptsaal bleiben, solange ich hier bin?"

Ich schlug ihm fest auf die Schulter. "Du bist wegen ihm hier, oder?"

"Au!"

"Wegen wem?", fragte Rosalie.

"Du musst mich nicht von ihm fernhalten!"

"Von wem?", wiederholte Rosalie.

Jasper stimmte mir nicht zu. "Letzte Woche hast du ihn gehasst, als du zur Arbeit gegangen bist, und als du wieder zu Hause warst, hattest du einem zweiten Date mit diesem Kerl zugestimmt. Du hast mich letzte Woche sitzen gelassen. Ich werde das nicht noch einmal zulassen. Ich vertraue ihm nicht."

_"Wem?", _kreischte Rosalie noch einmal.

"Edward Masen", antwortete ich, ohne den Blick von meinem verrückten, überfürsorglichen besten Freund zu nehmen.

"Oh, um Gottes Willen! Jede verdammte Woche!" Rosalie warf ihre Hände übertrieben hoch. Sie deutete auf mich, während sie mit ihrem Bruder sprach. "Hat sie dich darauf angesetzt? Hat sie dich gebeten, hierher zu kommen und das zu machen, damit sie heute nicht in den privaten Speisesaal muss?"

"Nein! Heute will ich den privaten Speisesaal machen", antwortete ich an seiner Stelle.

"Sie hat mich nicht gebeten, hierher zu kommen, Rose. Was mich daran erinnert, ich bin böse auf dich, weil du nicht auf ihre Beschwerde gehört hast, dass sie falsch behandelt wurde. Dieser Masen-Typ hat ernsthafte Probleme und führt sie an der Nase herum. Kannst du bitte heute jemand anderen hoch schicken?"

"Nein!", sagten Rosalie und ich gleichzeitig.

Genau dann sah ich, wie Angela Edward in den privaten Speisesaal führte. Ich hätte mich gefreut, ihn zu sehen, wäre da nicht wieder eine Frau an seinen Arm geklammert gewesen. Wie es aussah, war sie nicht jemand, der für ihn arbeitete. Anscheinend gingen sie sehr ... _freundlich _mit einander um. Sie war klein und hatte dunkles, stacheliges Haar. Ich brauchte eine Minute, dann merkte ich, dass sie das lächelnde Mädchen war, das auf dem Foto in seinem Wohnzimmer die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte. Eine alte Freundin vielleicht? Sie war offenbar jemand, der ihm genug bedeutete, dass er ihr Bild in seinem Haus hatte. Sie war auch jemand, den er als Bestrafung verwenden konnte, weil ich das Date mit ihm verweigert hatte.

Bevor er die Stufen hoch ging, drehte Edward sich um und erblickte uns, wie wir drei in seine Richtung starrten. Er hielt an und brachte seine kleine Spielgefährtin herüber. Ich hasste diese Spielchen. Ich hasste es, dass Jasper Recht hatte und ich falsch lag.

"Ms. Hale. Jasper. Isabella." Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich hoch, als er meinen Namen sagte, als würde er mich herausfordern, auf seinen bösen Schachzug zu reagieren.

"Mr. Masen." Rosalie trat vor mich und ihren Bruder und brachte ihren besten Charme zum Einsatz. "Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

Wenn er eine Reaktion von mir sehen wollte, würde ich ihm keine geben. Alles, das ich tun konnte, war zu starren. Die mysteriöse Frau war anspruchsvoll gekleidet, aber seltsamerweise trug sie mitten im Juni einen langärmeligen Rollkragenpulli. Sie hielt sich mit beiden Händen an Edwards Arm fest. Sie unterschied sich so sehr von seiner letzten Essens-Loserin, ich meine, seinem Date. Diese lächelte sogar freundlich. Eigentlich lächelte sie anscheinend mich direkt an. Ich wollte sie hassen, aber wenn er dachte, er könnte noch ein armes Mädchen dafür benutzen, um mir unter die Haut zu gehen und damit ich einen weiteren Abend mit ihm verbrachte, so lag er eindeutig falsch.

"Es ist Freitag, ich kann mich nicht beschweren ... nicht sehr." Mit dem letzten Teil war ich gemeint. Sein Date schlug ihm auf den Arm und verdrehte die Augen so wie ich. Toll, sie hatte also auch Zunder.

"Tja, gehen wir erst einmal nach oben und machen Sie und Ihr Gast es sich bequem, und dann schicke ich Ihnen Ihren Kellner nach oben.

Edward und ich merkten beide, dass sie _Kellner _gesagt hatte, nicht _Kellnerin._

Er stellte sie rasch in Frage. "Gibt es einen Grund, warum Isabella heute nicht den privaten Speisesaal übernimmt?"

"Wir wollen Isabella. Bitte. Ich wäre sonst so enttäuscht", jammerte sein Date.

Steckte sie mit ihm unter einer Decke? Half sie ihm freiwillig dabei, mich eifersüchtig zu machen?

Jasper schob seine Schwester zur Seite und forderte Edward heraus. "Weißt du was, Masen? Du bist ein echtes Arschloch. Du hast nicht gekriegt, was du wolltest, also tauchst du hier auf und machst ... was? Sorgst dafür, dass sie sich schlecht fühlt? Du bist nichts anderes als ein verzogener Idiot, der noch nie das Wort Nein gehört hat. Das ist irgendwie erbärmlich."

Edwards Gast fauchte zurück: "Entschuldigung? Was glaubst du, wer du bist, dass du so mit ihm reden kannst?"

"Er hätte dich nicht mit hierher bringen sollen."

"Wirklich? Edward darf nicht wen auch immer er will zum Essen mitnehmen?", forderte sie ihn mit in die Hüften gestämmten Händen auf.

"Jasper, hör auf", bettelte ich. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich keinen Anspruch auf Edward. Wenn er mit anderen Frauen essen wollte, hatte ich nicht das Recht, ihm das zu verwehren. So wie Jasper mein Freund war, war dieses Mädchen vielleicht auch mit ihm befreundet.

Jasper ignorierte mich völlig. "Mir persönlich ist es komplett egal, mit wem er essen geht, aber wenn er eine Frau in das Lokal bringt, wo die andere Frau, mit der er zusammen ist, arbeitet, dann ist er ein Arschloch."

Edwards dunkelhaarige Verteidigerin funkelte Jasper böse an. "Könntest du bitte aufhören, meinen Bruder als Arschloch zu bezeichnen? Das geht mir langsam auf die Nerven."

"Dein Bruder?", keuchte ich vor Schreck.

"Hi", sagte sie und ging flink um Jasper herum, damit sie zu mir gelangte. "Ich bin Alice, Edwards Schwester. Ich freue mich so, dich kennenzulernen, Isabella. Mein Bruder hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt. Okay, für normale Standards war das nicht so viel, aber er hat mir ein wenig von dir erzählt, und für Edwards Begriffe ist das schon viel." Ohne Vorwarnung zog mich dieses Mädchen namens Alice in eine Umarmung.

"Alice", seufzte Edward. Er sah wegen ihrer direkten Art ziemlich betreten aus.

"Mr. Masen, ich entschuldige mich für mein Personal und für meinen Bruder", sagte Rosalie, die Jasper von Edward wegschob und mich böse ansah. "Sie werden sich mit mir auseinander setzen müssen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern."

_Toll. _Jetzt war ich in Schwierigkeiten, obwohl ich nicht einmal etwas getan hatte. Ich würde Jasper umbringen.

"Au, Rose!", rief Jasper, als sie ihn ein zweites Mal zurückschob.

Edward lächelte. "Ms. Hale, ihrem Bruder fehlen vielleicht gesellschaftliche Umgangsformen, aber ich bin mir sicher, er trägt sein Herz am rechten Fleck. Was Miss Swan betrifft, so können wir es ihr nicht wirklich verübeln, dass sie in denen, die sich um sie sorgen, beschützerische Züge erweckt, nicht wahr?"

"Ich schätze nicht", stimmte Rosalie zu, wobei sie aber nicht allzu glücklich aussah.

"Also ist das der Freund, der dich heute von uns fernhält", sagte Alice. Sie drehte sich zu meinem reumütigen Mitbewohner.

"Ich bin verwirrt", gab ich zu. Ich musste bei dieser total vermasselten Unterhaltung noch einmal von vorne beginnen.

Edward konnte seine Freude nicht verbergen, weil er mich verwirrt hatte. Er grinste geradezu. "Meine Schwester ist wieder in der Stadt, und ich wollte euch beim Abendessen gerne miteinander bekannt machen, aber da du schon etwas mit Jasper vor hast, habe ich mir gedacht, ich könnte sie zum Mittagessen mitbringen, damit ihr euch kennen lernen könnt. Anscheinend wurde sie für jemand anderen gehalten."

"Mein Fehler", gab Jasper freimütig zu. Er wandte sich an Alice statt an Edward. "Ich entschuldige mich für meine Voreiligkeit. Bella ist wie eine Schwester für mich, da werde ich immer ein wenig beschützerisch."

"Ich finde es süß, dass du dich für deine Freunde einsetzt, aber du solltest dir zuerst über alle Tatsachen im Klaren sein, bevor du das nächste Mal anfängst, deine Schlüsse zu ziehen", sagte Alice. Sie nahm wieder ihren Platz an der Seite ihres Bruders ein. "Mach' es wieder gut für mich. Warum kommt ihr heute nicht beide zum Abendessen, du und Isabella? Wir verbringen den Abend zu viert, dann kriegen wir alle unsere Zeit mit Bella."

Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass solch eine Nachfrage nach mir bestand. Edward war nur allzu erfreut über diese Idee. Der verzogene Bengel bekam also doch noch seinen Willen.

"Ähm ..." Jasper sah zu mir und dann wieder zurück zu Alice. "Sicher."

Und so war es dazu gekommen, dass Edward und ich ein Doppeldate mit seiner Schwester und meinem Mitbewohner hatten. Das würde sicher ein interessanter Abend werden.

* * *

><p>"Daneben!", hustete Jasper laut in seine Faust, als ich vergeblich versuchte, mit dem Wii-Controller umzugehen. Ich hatte nie gemerkt, dass mein Mitbewohner genauso wetteifernd war wie unser Gastgeber heute Abend.<p>

Mein Wurf war zu hoch.

"Ich werde aufhören, wenn du mit diesem Scheiß weitermachst", warnte ich.

"Gut zu wissen, dass sie eine schlechte Verliererin ist, egal gegen wen sie spielt", sagte Edward von seinem Platz auf der Couch aus. "Ich dachte, vielleicht lag es nur an mir."

Ich verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen. "Ich bin _keine _schlechte Verliererin. Ihr spielt ein schmutziges Spiel und das ist unmöglich."

Edward und Jasper sahen erst mich an, dann einander.

"Schlechte Verliererin", sagten sie gemeinsam mit einem Nicken.

"Ich steige aus. Alice, willst du für mich spielen?", fragte ich und hielt ihr den Controller hin, welchen sie eifrig nahm.

"Oh, ich kenne mich aus, wenn es darum geht, schmutzig zu spielen." Sie zwinkerte in meine Richtung.

Ein grinsender Edward stand auf und nahm meine Hand. "Wir gehen hoch auf die Terrasse. Ihr zwei kommt auch ohne uns klar, nehme ich an?"

"Ich verspreche, sein Ego nicht allzu sehr zu verletzen", antwortete Alice. Sie stellte ein neues Spiel auf der Wii ein. "Boxen wir, Mr. Hale."

"Oh, na dann los, Miss Masen", sagte er und rieb sich die Hände. Jasper lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Jede meiner Sorgen, es würde ihm ohne mir nicht gut gehen, war verschwunden.

Edward führte mich hoch und durch meine liebsten Zimmer. Es war dunkel draußen, aber eine klare, warme Nacht. Er entfachte ein Feuer im Kamin und wir setzten uns auf die riesigen Gartenstühle aus Holz, die rundherum standen. Edward war heute leger gekleidet – tja, leger für Edward. Er hatte seinen Anzug ausgezogen und trug eine teuer aussehende, dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd mit hoch gerollten Ärmeln. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob dieser Mann überhaupt ein normales T-Shirt besaß. Ich konnte ihn mir gedanklich sogar beim Trainieren mit Hemd und Krawatte vorstellen.

Eine Flasche Wein und zwei Weingläser warteten bereits auf uns. Edward musste die ganze Zeit über geplant haben, mich hier hoch zu bekommen. Ich hatte meine Beine unter mich gezogen, beobachtete das Flackern des Feuers vor mir und nippte an dem Glas Rotwein, das er mir gereicht hatte.

Alice Masen war einer der freundlichsten Menschen, die ich je getroffen hatte. Sie war so lebhaft und kontaktfreudig, das völlige Gegenteil ihres manchmal grüblerischen großen Bruders. Sie brachte allerdings eine hellere Seite an ihm zum Vorschein, was schön zu sehen war. Sie war ein wenig vage, als es um ihren Beruf ging, sie sagte nur, sie arbeitete für eine gemeinnützige Organisation. Sie führte ein Camp für "besondere" Kinder. Edward hielt sie davon ab, noch mehr zu sagen, und änderte rasch das Thema. Es war komisch, aber nichts Ungewöhnliches für den launischen Mr. Masen. Ich mochte Alice. Sie kam mir wie eine sehr bestimmte Person vor, aber anders als ihr Bruder. Alice Masen war eine Frau von Ehre, aber sie war nicht im Geringsten arrogant oder versnobt. Anscheinend stand sie mit beiden Füßen fest am Boden.

Beim Mittagessen war mir heute aufgefallen, dass ihre Kleiderwahl etwas mit den Narben zu tun haben könnte, die an ihrer Hand und ihrem Hals sichtbar waren. Ich wusste nicht, wie umfangreich sie waren, aber etwas sagte mir, dass sie einen größeren Bereich ihres Körpers bedeckten, als ich sehen konnte. Ich dachte daran, Edward zu fragen, was ihr zugestoßen war, aber ich wollte den schönen Abend nicht ruinieren, indem ich ein wahrscheinlich heikles Thema aufbrachte.

"Einen Nickel für deine Gedanken?" Edwards Stimme riss mich aus der Trance, in der ich dank des Feuer steckte.

Ich kicherte bei seiner Verspieltheit. "Ich dachte nur daran, wie sehr ich deine Schwester mag."

"Sie ist so liebenswert, dass sie dich innerhalb eines Tages für sich gewinnen konnte?"

"Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass jemand wie sie mit jemanden wie dir verwandt sein kann, _so _liebenswert ist sie", neckte ich ihn.

"Bin ich so schlimm, hm?"

"Ihr zwei seid einfach verschieden."

Er starrte in das Feuer. Die Flammen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder, sodass es unmöglich für mich war, seine Gefühle deutlich zu lesen.

"Sie und ich sind sehr verschieden", sagte er traurig.

"Ihr seid verschieden, aber doch gleich", stellte ich klar. Sein düsterer Tonfall gefiel mir nicht. "Sie ist sehr selbstbewusst und selbstsicher, so wie du. Anscheinend weiß sie genau, was sie will und wie sie es kriegen kann. Du bist genauso. Weißt du, jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, ist sie irgendwie die unbeschwertere Ausgabe von dir."

Edward gluckste, bevor er einen Schluck trank. "Sie ist ein guter Mensch, _wie du."_

Ich hasste er, dass er dachte, er wäre kein guter Mensch. Ich wollte glauben, dass auch er ein guter Mensch war. Er musste für mich ein guter Mensch sein, wenn daraus etwas Echtes werden sollte.

"Sie vergöttert dich, also kannst du nicht so schlimm sein. Sie hat keine Angst vor dir – das ist mal klar." Alices Beziehung zu ihm gab mir die Hoffnung, dass was auch immer zwischen mir und Edward entstand, es nicht dazu führen würde, dass ich mit einem gebrochenen Herzen enden würde.

"Und du?" Edwards Blick richtete sich wieder auf mich.

Ich zuckte die Schultern. Diese Woche hatte ich schon weniger Angst vor ihm. Er hatte mir zumindest keinen Grund gegeben, Angst vor ihm zu haben.

"Komm her", sagte er leise. "Setz' dich zu mir."

Ich stand auf und stellte mein Weinglas auf dem Beistelltisch neben ihm ab. Er setzte sich zurück, soweit er auf dem großen Stuhl konnte, und spreizte seine Beine. Ich setzte mich dazwischen hin und lehnte mich zurück an seinen Körper. Er schlang seine Arme um mich und vergrub seine Nase in meinem Haar. Er sagte nichts, aber ich spürte, er versuchte mir zu zeigen, dass Angst nicht das Gefühl war, das ich bei ihm haben sollte.

Von seinen Armen umgeben empfand ich keine Furcht. Eigentlich war ich noch nie so entspannt gewesen. Vielleicht lag es am Wein, aber ich war mehr als zufrieden.

"Ich liebe deinen Geruch", flüsterte er.

Ich versuchte mein Lächeln als Reaktion auf seine Worte nicht zu verstecken, da er mich sowieso nicht sehen konnte. Überraschenderweise war das nicht das erste Mal, dass er in dieser Woche das Wort "lieben" benutzt hatte. Der Mann, der nichts und niemanden liebte, liebte es, wenn ich eine bestimmte Blauschattierung trug und wie ich roch. Das musste etwas zu bedeuten haben.

"Wir sollten S'mores machen. Du hast nicht zufällig eine Tüte mit Jumbo-Marshmallows, eine Tafel Schokolade und eine Packung Vollkornkekse griffbereit?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein Stück, um ihn anzusehen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Charlotte auch nur eine der Zutaten auf der Einkaufsliste für diese Woche hatte. Eigentlich habe ich noch nie ein S'more gegessen. Hört sich ... nach einer Sauerei an."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Du hast noch nie ein S'more gegessen? Nicht einmal als Kind, und da war es ja eigentlich dein Job, eine Sauerei zu veranstalten?"

Sein Lachen ließ mich erbeben, da ich halb auf ihm lag. "Nein, das habe ich mich nicht getraut, nicht einmal damals."

"Was zur Hölle hast du dann gegessen, wenn du campen warst?"

"Ich war auch noch nie campen", gab er zu.

Ich drehte meinen Oberkörper herum, sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte. "Du warst noch nie campen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du lebst in der Nähe einiger der schönsten Nationalparks und Naturschutzgebiete des ganzen Landes, und du warst noch nie campen?"

"Warum sollte ich campen gehen, wenn zu Hause ein luxuriöses King-size Bett auf mich wartet?"

"Um eins zu werden mit der Natur. Um unter den Sternen zu schlafen. Um Hotdogs und S'mores am Lagerfeuer zu essen. Um Spaß zu haben." Ich zählte alle meine besten Gründe auf.

"Oh, Isabella, wenn du mir die Chance gibst, dann versichere ich dir, können wir auch jede Menge Spaß in meinem Bett haben", antwortete er heiser. Er berührte meine Lippen mit seinem Finger.

Ich drehte mich wieder zurück, damit ich von ihm wegsah. Meine Wangen waren von etwas anderem als dem Feuer warm geworden.

"Ich probiere dein King-size Bett aus, wenn du mit mir campen gehst", versuchte ich zu verhandeln. Ich dachte, er würde den Deal nicht eingehen. Eigentlich konnte ich mir Edward nicht vorstellen, wie er ein Zelt aufschlug.

"Schön, nächstes Wochenende gehen wir in der ersten Nacht campen und die zweite verbringst du hier bei mir", antwortete er. Er drückte seine Lippen an meine Schläfe.

Ich neigte den Kopf. "Wirklich?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Das wird eine Sauerei werden."

"Du wirst mit mir schlafen müssen."

Er sagte es, als wäre es etwas Schlechtes. Es hörte sich aber überhaupt nicht schlecht an. Es klang eher danach, als würde ich das machen wollen, auch wenn er nicht campen ging.

"Ich schätze, das ist dann ein Deal", sagte ich. Ich versuchte, unbeeinflusst zu klingen, fühlte mich aber sehr beeinflusst, wenn ich daran dachte, zwei Nächte mit Edward zu verbringen.

"Ich schätze ja", murmelte er. "Setz' dich auf, ich will, dass du mich ansiehst."

Er schob mich hoch und drehte mich um. Dann zog er mich über seinen Körper, sodass ich gegrätscht über ihm saß. Er umschloss mit seinen Händen zart mein Gesicht.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich alles für dich tun würde, Isabella?" Das muss eine rhetorische Frage gewesen sein, denn bevor ich antworten konnte, küsste er mich. Das war kein süßes, kleines Herumgeschmuse mehr. Das war das Vorspiel zu einem heftigen Trockenfick.

Als seine Zunge begann, meine zu bearbeiten, wurde mir im ganzen Körper warm. Edwards Hände fielen von meinem Gesicht zu meinen Hüften, damit er die Reibung zwischen unseren Körpern verstärken konnte. Seine Erektion war spürbar, sie drückte sich genau an der richtigen Stelle an mich. Ich würde jede Minute zu stöhnen beginnen. Eine seiner Hände fand den Weg hoch zu meiner Brust und knetete sie durch mein T-Shirt hindurch.

Alles wurde noch ein wenig hitziger, er schob mein Shirt mit der einen Hand hoch und mit der anderen zog er den Spitzenstoff meines BHs hinunter. Ich musste ihn aufhalten.

"Deine Schwester und Jasper könnten jede Sekunde hier herauf kommen."

Ich hielt eine Armeslänge Abstand, aber das hielt ihn nicht wirklich ab. Er hatte immer noch beide Hände unter meinem Shirt und kniff mir in meinen nun freiliegenden Nippel.

"Darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen." Er schob meinen Arm weg und zog mich näher. Er küsste meinen Hals und ich wand mich, um loszukommen.

"Edward, stopp", beharrte ich. Ich kämpfte darum, mein Shirt an zu behalten. "Sie könnten hier herauf kommen."

"Werden sie nicht", knurrte er, bevor er den Kopf neigte und mit seiner Zunge über meinen aufrechten Nippel leckte.

"Sie könnten aber", bestritt ich. Es war das Letzte, das ich gerade brauchen konnte, wenn Jasper mich sah, wie ich Edward augenscheinlich einen halb-nackten Lap Dance gab. Ich würde mir etwas anhören können. Meine körperliche Gegenwehr schwankte aber. Meinem Körper gefiel, was Edward mit mir anstellen konnte. Gewissen Teilen meines Körpers gefiel das sogar mehr als was jemals ein Anderer mit mir gemacht hatte.

"Werden sie nicht", behauptete er. Sein Blick hob sich, seine Augen waren glühend. Das war eine intensive Mischung aus Lust und Wut, Bedürfnis und Gereiztheit.

Er legte wieder die Hände um mein Gesicht und küsste mich fest. Ich gab klein bei und küsste ihn genauso leidenschaftlich zurück. Er ließ mich los und machte sich wieder daran, mein Shirt hoch zu schieben.

"Du weißt es nicht mit Sicherheit, dass sie nicht hoch kommen", wimmerte ich. Als letzte Verteidigung weigerte ich mich, die Arme hochzuheben.

"Gott verdammt!", brüllte er. Irgendwie hob er mich in seinem vor Wut hervorgerufenen Kraftakt mit sich hoch.

Nun hatte ich Angst.

Er ergriff fest meine Oberarme. "Sie weiß, ich habe dich hier hoch gebracht, um mich mit dir ans Feuer zu setzen! Sie wird nicht herauf kommen, wenn sie weiß, hier brennt ein Feuer! Fuck!"

Voll unerklärlicher Wut warf er mich zurück auf den Stuhl, bevor er den Tisch umtrat, auf dem unsere Weingläser standen. Die Gläser und der Wein flogen über die Ziegelsteine. Edward ging ans andere Ende der Terrasse und ergriff das Geländer. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und brüllte in die Dunkelheit. Er schrie Obszönitäten in die Nacht, die niemanden oder vielleicht auch die ganze Welt auf einmal betrafen.

Mein Herz schlug doppelt so schnell wie normal, der Kampf- oder Fluchtinstinkt in meinem Körper gewann die Oberhand. Ich wollte aber nicht gegen ihn ankämpfen oder vor ihm weglaufen. Ich richtete mein Shirt und stand auf. Ich nahm an, es wäre nicht sicher, mich ihm zu nähern, also blieb ich ein Stück hinter ihm stehen und versuchte, zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war.

Alice würde wegen des Feuers nicht hier herauf kommen? Die Narben, vielleicht hatte es etwas mit ihren Narben zu tun.

Edward richtete sich auf, sah aber noch immer auf sein Grundstück hinab. Ich trat langsam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Meine Brust schmerzte von dem unerbitterlichen Klopfen meines Herzens. Meine Hand zitterte, als ich sie ausstreckte und auf seinen Rücken legte.

"Ich verstehe nicht", flüsterte ich. Ich war erstaunt, dass ich überhaupt Worte zustande brachte. "Warum würde Alice nicht hier hoch kommen, wenn sie weiß, wir sitzen am Feuer?"

"Ich will nicht darüber reden", fauchte er grimmig.

Meine Hand zog sich zurück, als würde sie sich davor in Sicherheit bringen wollen, um nicht abgebissen zu werden. Ich wollte nach unten laufen und Alice und Jasper holen. Es tat mir Leid, dass ich ihn wütend gemacht habe. Seine Schwester tat mir Leid, die wahrscheinlich in ein Feuer geraten war. Und am meisten tat es mir Leid, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich mit ihm umgehen sollte, wenn er so war.

"Es tut mir Leid. So wie ich Jasper kenne, könnte ich mir gut vorstellen, dass er hoch kommt, um nach mir zu sehen. Ich bin nicht gerade schlau, wenn es um Sex geht. Mir ist schnell etwas peinlich. Ich wollte nicht ..."

Edward drehte sich um, ein gequälter Schmerz war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Es war unmissverständlich, sogar in den Schatten der Nacht.

"Gott, entschuldigst du dich bei mir?"

"Ich schätze schon ... ich meine, ja ... ich weiß nicht", schwafelte ich.

Er zog mich in seine Arme und umarmte mich fest. Wir standen einige Minuten lang so da. Letzte Woche, als er sich als kompliziert bezeichnet hatte, hatte ich noch keine Ahnung gehabt, wie kompliziert er wirklich sein konnte. Mit Edward zusammen zu sein war wie eine Achterbahnfahrt, hoch und runter, eine wilde Fahrt voll Kurven und Wendungen, es war aufregend und gleichzeitig total furchteinflößend.

"Du und Jasper solltet nach Hause fahren. Ich will nicht, dass ihr zu spät noch auf der Straße seid", sagte er auf seine kontrollierte und kontrollierende Art.

Einfach so hatte er wieder das Kommando. Er nahm meine Hand und stellte sorgsam sicher, dass ich nicht in das zerbrochene Glas am Boden trat. Wir sprachen nicht, als wir wieder zurück ins Spielzimmer gingen. Ich konnte Alices Lachen vom Gang aus hören. Sie und Jasper spielten gerade Poolbillard, als wir eintraten.

"Du bist so eine Schwindlerin!" Jasper schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, nachdem Alice die letzte Kugel versenkt hatte.

Alice ging reuelos zu ihm hinüber und streckte ihm die Hand hin. "Ich sollte mich entschuldigen, aber ich hatte viel zu leichtes Spiel mit dir."

Er reichte ihr eine zwanzig Dollar Note, die sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen in ihre Gesäßtasche steckte.

"Jasper und Isabella sollten fahren. Es ist schon spät", kündigte Edward an. Sie machten beide ein langes Gesicht.

"Komm schon, ich brauche noch einen Versuch, um mein Geld zurückzugewinnen", beschwerte Jasper sich.

"Du glaubst, nach dem letzten Spiel kannst du mich noch schlagen?", sagte Alice heiter.

"Oh, ich kann, und das werde ich auch."

"Große Worte für einen Kerl, der gerade gegen mich verloren hat, obwohl ich mich nicht einmal richtig anstrengen musste!"

"Du musstest dich nicht anstrengen, häh?", lachte Jasper.

Als die beiden hin und her scherzten, ging Edward hinüber zu Alice und nahm ihr den Queue aus der Hand.

"Es ist an der Zeit, dass sie fahren", sagte er streng.

Alice sah erst ihn an, dann mich. Ich war nicht so gut wie Edward, wenn es darum ging, meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Ich war mir sicher, ich sah noch immer ein wenig geschockt aus. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Bruder.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit anschuldigendem Tonfall.

"Nichts", sagte er ruhig.

Zum Glück hatte sie nicht mich gefragt. Ich dachte, ich könnte nicht sprechen, ohne dass meine Stimme zitterte.

"Hast du Bella zum Essen morgen mit Carlisle und Esme eingeladen?", fragte Alice, die sich durch sein eisiges Verhalten nicht beirren ließ.

Edward senkte die Stimme. Sein Missmut, weil sie das Essen mit Menschen, die ich nicht kannte, erwähnt hatte, war ihm deutlich anzusehen. "Sie schafft es nicht. Sie müssen fahren. _Jetzt."_

Alice war nicht die Einzige, wie ich bemerkte, die ein wenig nervös wurde. Jasper hatte seinen Queue weggelegt, kam an meine Seite und hielt meine Hand.

"Gehen wir", flüsterte er, bevor er sich an Edward und Alice wandte. "Danke für das Essen, Edward. Alice, ich werde mein Geld ein anderes Mal zurückgewinnen. Gute Nacht."

Er zog mich rasch aus dem Zimmer. Ich sagte nichts, genauso wie Edward oder Alice. Der Abend war so wunderbar angenehm gewesen. Wir hatten ein nettes Abendessen. Alice war witzig und eine interessante Persönlichkeit. Sogar das Herumknutschen fühlte sich gut an, bis es so schrecklich geendet hatte.

Jasper öffnete die Tür für mich und lief dann um den Wagen herum, um an der Fahrerseite einzusteigen. Er sagte kein Wort, bis wir durch das Tor fuhren.

"Was zur Hölle ist passiert, Bella? Hat er dir weh getan? Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn er dir weh getan hat, werde ich noch mal zurück fahren und ihn umbringen. Es ist mir egal, wie groß seine Sicherheitsmannschaft ist."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich konnte nicht zusammenhängend sprechen, wenn meine Gefühle und Gedanken so aufgewirbelt waren. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen.

"Schwöre mir, dass er dir nicht weh getan hat", sagte Jasper, der ein wenig in Panik geriet. "Schwöre es, sonst fahre ich zurück."

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf und wischte mir mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. "Er hat mir nicht weh getan."

Ich wusste nicht, ob es die Wahrheit war oder eine Lüge. Es war ein wenig von beidem. Er war aggressiv, auf sexueller, körperlicher und verbaler Art, aber ich dachte nicht, dass er mir weh tun _wollte. _Was er aber wollte, war mich wegzuschicken. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich davon halten sollte. Ich wollte, dass er mich an sich ran ließ, dass er mir etwas gab, damit ich ihn und seine Stimmungsschwankungen langsam verstehen konnte. Vielleicht hatte er zu viele Mauern errichtet, um mich vorbei zu lassen. Vielleicht wollte er mir nur ersparen, das Unmögliche schaffen zu wollen.

Weil wenig Verkehr war und Jasper raste, schafften wir es in etwa dreißig Minuten zurück in die Stadt. Ich ging direkt in mein Zimmer und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen. Hinter geschlossenen Türen ließ ich mich gehen. Jasper störte mich nicht und gab mir den Raum und die Zeit, die ich brauchte.

Als ich spürte, dass all die negativen Gefühle abgelassen waren, machte ich mich fertig fürs Bett. Ich zog mir meine Sachen aus und schlüpfte in mein altes T-Shirt von der University of Washington und in eine Shorts aus Baumwolle. Ich band mein Haar hoch zu einem losen Knoten und sah mein Gesicht im Spiegel an, bevor ich meine Zimmertür öffnete, um ins Bad zu gehen. Meine Augen waren geschwollen und rot, das konnte ich auf keinen Fall verbergen. Ich hoffte, Jasper war bereits ins Bett gegangen.

Als ich aus meinem Zimmer trat, sah ich das Licht unter seiner Tür. Er war in sein Zimmer gegangen, war aber immer noch wach. Ich war fast schon im Bad, als es an der Tür klopfte. Jasper war aus dem Zimmer und zur Eingangstür gestürmt, bevor ich überhaupt ans Öffnen denken konnte. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand Edward.

"Auf keinen Fall. Geh weg", sagte Jasper. Er versuchte, ihm die Tür vor dem Gesicht zuzumachen. Edwards Hand schlug gegen die Tür, er hielt sie offen.

"Bitte", sagte Edward beharrlich.

"Lass ihn rein, Jaz", krächzte ich. Meine Stimme war heiser von dem vielen Schluchzen.

Jasper wollte nichts davon hören. "Du hast gerade eineinhalb Stunden lang geweint. Ich glaube, für einen Abend hat er genug Schaden angerichtet."

"Lass ihn rein", wiederholte ich ein wenig deutlicher.

Edward schob sich an Jasper vorbei und folgte mir wortlos in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss die Tür, obwohl ich wusste, dass Jasper dort draußen wie ein Adler lauern würde.

"Meine Schwester ist am Boden zerstört, weil sie sich nicht ordentlich verabschieden konnte. Sie hofft, heute war nicht das letzte Mal, dass sie dich gesehen hat."

"Ich fühle mich auch schlecht", antwortete ich. Ich drückte meinen Rücken an die Tür, meine Hand lag noch auf der Türklinke. Ich versprach nicht, sie wieder zu sehen, denn anscheinend hing das mehr von Edward ab als von mir.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, und es sah so aus, als hätte er das schon mehrere Male gemacht, seit ich ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte.

"Ich will nicht, dass du dich vor mir fürchtest", sagte er mit vor Bedauern schwerer Stimme.

"Tu ich nicht." Er warf mir einen Blick zu, der mich wissen ließ, dass er mir nicht nur nicht glaubte, aber auch dass er nicht in Stimmung für so etwas war. "Ich hab eine Heidenangst", gestand ich.

Meine Worte riefen anscheinend Schmerzen in ihm hervor. Er zuckte zusammen und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, dass du keine Angst haben solltest."

Auch wenn er mir sagen konnte, ich solle keine Angst haben, würde es nichts dagegen bewirken, dass ich tatsächlich so empfand. Diese Tatsache war nur mit Schuld daran, dass ich geweint hatte. Angst sollte nicht die überwiegende Emotion in einer Beziehung sein.

"Ich war nicht dafür bereit. Ich hatte nicht vor, meine Schwester so schnell in diese Geschichte zu bringen. Hätte Charlotte ihre Klappe gehalten, wäre das kein Thema gewesen", fauchte er.

Plötzlich tat mir Charlotte sehr Leid. Ich war mir sicher, sie würde noch zu hören bekommen, wie unglücklich ihn das gemacht hatte, wenn es nicht schon passiert war.

"Leider hat meine Schwester herausgefunden, dass es dich in meinem Leben gibt, und man kann ihr nur schwer etwas verwehren, wenn sie etwas wirklich will." Er gab mir ein weiteres Beispiel, warum Alice genauso war wie ihr großer Bruder. "Meine Schwester bei mir zu haben bewirkt auch, dass ich ... über Dinge nachdenke, über die ich nicht gerne nachdenke."

Ich ließ die Türklinke los, aber bewarte den Abstand zwischen uns. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, also blieb ich ruhig stehen und nahm an, dass er noch mehr sagen wollte.

"Ich kann das nicht." Er deutete zwischen uns beide. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das machen soll. Ich sollte dich in Ruhe lassen. Ich sollte dich nicht bitten, das mit mir durchzumachen, aber ich kann nicht aufhören. Ich werde wütend auf dich, weil ich dich so sehr will, und das ist unfair. Ich weiß, es ist unfair."

Seine Ehrlichkeit kam wieder unerwartet. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich selbst davon überzeugte, dass ich ihn einfach verlassen sollte, zog er mich durch seine Verletzlichkeit wieder zurück. Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ich hatte das seltsame Bedürfnis, ihn zu trösten.

"Ich habe dich vor mir gewarnt. Ich bin nicht normal, Isabella. Ich funktioniere am besten in einer Welt, wo ich etwas sage und die Leute das befolgen. Ich muss mich nicht erklären oder hinterfragen, warum ich etwas will. Ich bekomme einfach, was ich will und wann ich will."

Ich verstand das mehr als alles andere an ihm. Das war ein Teil dessen, was mir heute Nacht so eine Angst eingejagt hatte. Ich wollte die in einer Lage sein, in der ich nicht die völlige Kontrolle über meinen Körper hatte.

Er setzte sich auf mein Bett und umklammerte weiterhin seinen Kopf. "Ich habe heute die Kontrolle verloren. Ich hätte deine Gefühle respektieren und aufhören sollen, als du darum gebeten hast. Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung." Er sah zu mir hoch, sein ganzes Wesen strahlte Ehrlichkeit aus. "Es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich schwöre es dir."

Etwas sagte mir, dass er es auch so meinte. Edward kam mir wie ein Mensch vor, der einen Fehler nicht zwei Mal machte.

"Ich glaube dir", sagte ich ihm. Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf das ungemachte Bett, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich keine Angst vor seiner Nähe hatte. "Ich weiß nur nie, was ich von dir erwarten soll. Ich komme mir vor, als müsste ich die ganze Zeit über vorsichtig sein. Du hast so viele Trigger. Es ist, als wäre ich in einem Minenfeld, und egal, was ich auch mache oder wie sehr ich aufpasse, ich löse bestimmt eine aus. Vielleicht bin ich hier das Problem."

"Warum tust du das?", fauchte er. "Warum übernimmst du immer so schnell die Schuld? Ich bin hier das Problem, Isabella. Nicht du."

"Dann sprich mit mir. Wenn du weiterhin willst, dass das hier, was auch immer es ist, funktioniert, muss ich dich kennen und dich verstehen. Was ist mit dir und deiner Schwester geschehen?"

Edward rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Anscheinend kämpfte er mich sich selbst darum, was er sagen sollte. "Alice war zehn Jahre alt, ich war fünfzehn. Es gab ein Feuer, und die rechte Seite ihres Körpers wurde von der Hüfte bis zum Hals verbrannt. Sie konnten die Flammen ersticken, bevor sie ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare erreichten. Die kosmetischen Chirurgen sagten immer, sie hatte Glück gehabt." Er lachte humorlos. "Als ob man von _Glück _sprechen könnte, wenn man riechen muss, wie das eigene Fleisch verbrennt."

Ich musste hart schlucken. Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie tragisch die Situation gewesen war. Ich fragte mich, ob auch er körperliche Narben davongetragen hatte. Dass er seelische Narben hatte, war ziemlich offensichtlich.

Edward seufzte traurig und hatte die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. "Sie hält es nicht wirklich aus, in der Nähe eines Feuers zu sein. Sie meidet es. Das kann eine posttraumatische Stress-Scheiße hervorrufen. Sie hat Albträume, schätze ich."

Als ich darüber nachdachte, merkte ich, dass letzte Woche, als ich in seinem Haus war, jeder einzelne Kamin entzündet war. Diesmal brannte kein Feuer im Kamin, kein einziges. Mir war es zwar im Speisesaal aufgefallen, aber ich hatte mir nicht viel dabei gedacht. Es war mitten im Juli, warum brauchte er ein Feuer im Kamin? Nun wusste ich, dass er nur auf Alice achtete und sie beschützte.

"Das ist schrecklich." Ich versuchte, kein Mitleid in meinen Tonfall zu legen. "Sie kommt mir so stark und selbstsicher vor."

"Wir Masens wissen, wie wir unsere Schwächen gründlich verschleiern können", antwortete Edward. Er nahm meine Hand zwischen seine beiden. Seine Hände waren weich und warm. Er streichelte mit seinen langen Fingern über meinen Handrücken.

"Wurdest du im Feuer auch verletzt?" Ich wagte die Frage, in der Hoffnung, dass er mehr erzählte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Er hob meine Hand an seine Lippen und sorgte dafür, dass die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch herumwirbelten. Er konnte so lieb sein, wenn er wollte, das völlige Gegenteil im Vergleich zu vorhin auf der Dachterrasse.

"Das muss so schlimm für deine Eltern gewesen sein", begann ich, aber Edward ließ meine Hand abrupt fallen und stand auf.

"Landmine", keuchte er. Seine Hände waren an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt.

Eltern waren tabu. Verwirrend, aber gut zu wissen. Ich saß still da, wartete auf ihn und hoffte, er würde seine Fassung wieder erlangen.

"Danke, dass du mir das über Alice erzählt hast. Ich werde dich nicht weiter bedrängen, versprochen."

Ich sah, wie sich seine Hände lockerten und wie seine rechte nun wieder seine Haare bearbeitete. Er drehte sich um, sein Ausdruck war ruhig, aber sein Blick ging in die Ferne.

"Alice und ich gehen morgen mit unserer Tante und unserem Onkel mittagessen. Wenn ich danach noch ein wenig Arbeit erledigen kann, sollte es möglich sein, dass ich am Sonntag ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringe. Wenn du willst, könntest du am Nachmittag in meine Wohnung kommen und zum Abendessen bleiben."

Ich nickte. "Das klingt toll." Er wollte mich nicht beim Essen mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel dabeihaben, aber wenn seine Eltern Landminen waren, dann war die weitere Verwandtschaft wohl vorerst auch ein großes No-Go.

"Ich sollte gehen. Es ist schon spät und du brauchst deinen Schlaf", sagte er ein wenig zu mechanisch. Die Wand, über die er mich kurz hat blicken lassen, war wieder aufrecht.

Ich stand auf und trat vor ihn, um eine Hand auf seine Brust zu legen. "Danke, dass du gekommen bist, um alles zu bereinigen. Wenn du mich lässt, können wir das gemeinsam schaffen." Ich schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

Seine Augen wurden warm und er sah mich voll Verehrung an. "Für dich, Isabella, würde ich so ziemlich alles tun, außer wegzugehen." Seine Finger schoben mir ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er beugte sich vor und küsste meine Lippen. Danach ließ er seinen Mund noch eine Sekunde länger verweilen. "Gute Nacht", flüsterte er, und dann war er weg.

Er ging ohne ein Wort an Jasper vorbei und verließ die Wohnung. Jasper lehnte an der Rückwand der Couch. Seine Arme hatte er vor seinem Körper verschränkt und er trug einen missbilligenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Er bringt nur Ärger mit sich, Bells. Ich mag seine Schwester wirklich sehr, aber er sorgt nur für Ärger."

Er hatte wahrscheinlich Recht, aber jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr aussteigen. Ich hing da mit drinnen und kam nicht mehr los, auch wenn ich wollte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass nicht alles im Sand verlaufen würde.


End file.
